


Irrelevante

by lucasdias960



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Summary: No começo, Chase pensou que seu problema era que ele preferia ser qualquer coisa, QUALQUER COISA, mas apaixonada por House. Depois que a negação para, ele percebe que o problema não era nada para todos os que vieram depois.
Relationships: Greg House/Stacy Warner, Robert Chase/Greg House
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Desintoxicação

Ele não tinha certeza de onde veio, no começo. Robert Chase não era , como tantas pessoas pensavam, em particular ou em sussurros silenciosos, gay. Ele era atraído por mulheres, amava mulheres, nunca fora atraído por um homem, sexualmente ou não. Não que ele realmente pensasse que havia algo errado com isso, não realmente , ele vacilou nisso mesmo quando estava no seminário, mas ainda assim, não era um problema para ele. Não era pessoal; as respostas não importavam tanto. Ele era hetero; Ele estava certo disso.

Então, no começo, ele disse a si mesmo que estava cansado. Como isso explicava, ele nunca saberia, mas era fácil. Por mais cansativo que fosse o trabalho deles, ele poderia fazer o ajuste. Se seu coração palpitava quando House roçou a mão, dando-lhe um raio-x, ele deve estar se sentindo um pouco tonto, sobrecarregado. Se seu peito se contraía quando ele olhava para aqueles olhos azuis demais, era realmente a exaustão, talvez até um pouco de frustração por House estar tão perto, tão perturbador. Se sua respiração ficou presa com a intensidade específica de um comentário ou outro, bem, não poderia significar que ele estava cansado de ouvir House falar? Sua frustração aumentou com cada incidente acumulado na lista, subiu até que ele se viu tenso toda vez que House passava, sem saber se ele queria que seus braços roçassem ou se ele queria aquela mesa de vidro sólido entre eles. Ele estava cansado,qualquer coisa , mas atraído por House.

Ele não podia ser atraído por House.

Infelizmente por sua sanidade mental, 'não podia' é uma palavra relativa. A realidade nunca é o que parece, e qualquer coisa descartada como uma impossibilidade quase certamente será refutada em algum momento ou outro. Eventualmente, mesmo suas racionalizações cuidadosas tiveram que parar. Ele não conseguia identificar a hora, nem sabia dar uma data, só sabia que havia um tempo que ele racionalizava e um tempo que ele parou. O gatilho poderia ter sido qualquer coisa, poderia ter sido a primeira manhã em que ele acordou duro e sonolento e com quase certeza de que seu sonho continuava e House ainda estava perto dele, ou poderia ter sido muito mais simples do que isso. O último de seu medo silencioso pode ter derretido em um dia fácil, calmo e chato, jornal dobrado aberto para as palavras cruzadas, enquanto ele contava cartas com o golpe constante de uma bola de tênis enorme contra a parede.

Sua rendição foi inevitável e, portanto, sem sentido, como diria House. Nenhum homem vivo tinha escolha sobre o que sentia. A lacuna entre realização e ação, isso, era uma escolha.

Desintoxicação

"Isso é uma loucura." Chase esfaqueou a salada um pouco mais do que o necessário, seu garfo perdeu a alface que ele apontou e, em vez disso, empurrou-a na tigela de plástico.

"Não é mais louco do que qualquer coisa que House faz." Foreman deu de ombros e demorou um momento para morder seu sanduíche de salada de frango. "Ela está apenas tentando fazê-lo ver que ele tem um problema. Você sabe que House se comunica em apostas; acho que ela achou que seria uma boa maneira de fazer isso".

Chase deixou o garfo escorregar de seus dedos, caindo para alface lisa ainda amortecendo a tigela. "Sim, mas House faz o que ele faz para salvar um paciente. Cuddy não está salvando ninguém; ela está apenas brincando com ele para provar que está certa."

"Ela pode estar salvando o fígado de House, em algum lugar abaixo da linha." Deus, até o aperto de Foreman em sua coca era irritante, tão leve, suas mãos relaxadas e fluidas. É claro que ele podia sorrir, é claro que podia comer, podia se recostar e descansar em uma cadeira que nem era confortável. Foreman não dava a mínima para House além de quão bom seu nome ficaria em um currículo. Esqueça a empatia por sua dor, desde que a carga de casos e a taxa de sucesso não caiam, Foreman provavelmente não se importaria se House conduzisse o diferencial sem nenhuma perna.

"Ah, vamos lá. Você realmente acha que ele vai parar? Ele ganhará o mês de folga na clínica ou ele quebrará e não vai, mas de qualquer forma você acha que House realmente vai desistir do Vicodin?"

Foreman suspirou e inclinou a cabeça na direção de Chase, enquanto espanava migalhas dos dedos. "Não. Não."

"Exatamente. Isso não é produtivo; ele está sofrendo por nada."

"E nos fazendo sofrer."

Chase lutou uma careta, metade conseguiu. Claro, o que importava a dor de House quando Foreman estava sofrendo a irritação claramente insuportável de tirar a cabeça? Ao contrário do que Foreman poderia pensar, seu tempo com House não o tornara imune aos gritos. Ele podia odiar, mas a raiva ocasional de House era familiar, suportável. O que Chase não pôde aguentar veio depois, em um vislumbre através do copo de House quando ele se encostou na parede. Ele assistiu até seus olhos arderem, e antes que ele piscasse, ele pegou a aljava da manga de House quando seu braço começou a tremer.

"Claro. Estamos sofrendo. Vamos superar isso. Esse garoto, por outro lado, pode não precisar. Ele precisa de House, não de nós e de uma imitação barata."

"Espero que Cuddy perceba isso antes de morrer."

Chase assentiu, concordou e continuou enquanto a conversa mudava dos problemas do caso para a nova enfermeira hispânica em cardiologia que acabara de deixar a mesa ao lado deles. Era tudo piloto automático, sua mente subindo as escadas para o escritório de House, a dor que Chase sabia que ele devia estar, a questão de saber se ele seria teimoso demais para tomar Vicodin se Chase lhe trouxesse um roteiro. Foreman falou sobre os planos que ele tinha para o fim de semana se eles resolvessem o caso até então, e Chase tentou e não conseguiu reprimir a lista de fatos que sua mente começou a fornecer sobre danos nos nervos e morte muscular.

Talvez se ele desse o jeito certo, convencesse House a ir para casa, chamando pelos diferenciais.

Depois do jantar, ele deixou Foreman ir sozinho para o laboratório, passando uma desculpa sobre uma corrida para o banco que ele não podia adiar. Afinal, todos mentiram, até bons meninos católicos. Ou, pelo menos, anteriormente bons meninos católicos.

Sozinho, ele foi ao escritório de House.

House estava sentado sozinho no escuro, arrastado pela exaustão apenas o suficiente para que ele sentisse falta do som suave de Chase abrindo a porta, o barulho abafado das cortinas quando Chase as separou. Ele não se mexeu direito, mesmo depois que Chase se arrastou contra a mesa, embora estivesse longe de estar imóvel. Chase assistiu, acompanhando o modo como sua mão segurava sua perna mesmo no sono, os murmúrios suaves que escapavam de seus lábios, a inclinação de seu torso para a direita. Ele estava com muita dor para funcionar, muita dor para dormir direito. Claro, se Chase era honesto, ele sabia que a desintoxicação fazia parte; ele não era cego. A dependência de drogas, no entanto, não era a mesma coisa que a dependência de drogas. Fisiologicamente, isso pode estar dividindo os cabelos, mas a intenção é importante. House precisava dessas pílulas; o máximo que ele conseguiu deles foi um efeito colateral inevitável. Não importa o que,

Os dedos de House se apertaram contra o tecido da calça, unhas rudes se arrastando, pegando o lábio raramente distinguível que Chase sabia que tinha que marcar a cratera em sua coxa. Ele prendeu a respiração e Chase se afastou da mesa.

"Casa?"

House estremeceu, meio choramingou, mas dormiu. Chase engoliu em seco contra a pressão na garganta, cruzou os últimos metros e deixou a mão cair no ombro de House. Seu toque era leve e ainda House acordou, os olhos raivosos pousando em Chase depois de um rápido piscar para frente. Depois de tanto tempo, Chase não era estranho aos olhares de House. Ele recebera alguns olhares verdadeiramente contundentes, sentira a vacilação e a admiração ausente se sua vontade era atual que o chamuscou nos primeiros meses de trabalho. Ele pode não estar em um relacionamento íntimo com House, mas ele e a raiva de House haviam passado algumas rodadas.

Este olhar, nem sequer conseguiu reunir o poder de fogo para fazer Chase deixar ir.

"Desculpe. Eu só ... você não estava dormindo bem. Eu pensei ..."

"Estou com dor! O que diabos você espera?" House se livrou do toque de Chase, pegou sua bengala apenas para estremecer e recuar, segurando seu ombro. Tinha que haver cãibras, músculos tensos com o uso de sua bengala que ele nunca notou enquanto estava com seu Vicodin para mantê-lo separado de tais dores triviais.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar melhor, Chase se aproximou novamente. "Relaxe. Me desculpe, por ter incomodado você, mas não se levante, está bem?" Surpreendentemente, House assentiu levemente, meio recostando-se antes de se virar e prender a lata de lixo com a bengala, puxando-a o suficiente para vomitar trêmula. Seu braço esquerdo apoiado contra a parede tremia um pouco mais do que Chase lembrava de horas atrás. Sua pele estava pálida, os olhos estavam tão escuros que quase pareciam machucados.

Era demais para Chase suportar. Sua mão caiu no ombro de House novamente, massageando-a suavemente. Sob a palma da mão, ele sentiu House tremer, sentiu um pouco mais de pressão até que House se inclinou para ele e se afastou da parede, recuando pouco a pouco até recostar-se na cadeira novamente. Quando sua cabeça se recostou no encosto, seus olhos se fecharam. Entrançado, Chase ficou um pouco mais ousado, amassando profundamente os músculos atados perto do colarinho de House. Sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás, a garganta nua, e Chase enfiou as unhas da mão livre na palma da mão para tentar acalmar seu coração acelerado. Se ele quisesse continuar com isso, teria que manter os olhos na própria mão, no ombro ou na perna de House, talvez até na ascensão e queda do peito. Em qualquer lugar, em qualquer lugar mas a extensão de pele nua em sua garganta que descia até o colarinho, a escuridão da barba por fazer e a curiosidade dolorosa que vinha de não saber como seria sentir em seus lábios.

A cada poucos segundos, a respiração de House parecia crescer um pouco mais, até Chase se segurar e alcançar a mão esquerda para encostar a parte traseira dela hesitantemente na testa de House. Sua pele estava pegajosa.

"House, se eu tiver um pouco de Vicodin-"

"Não." Ele disse isso suave, olhos ainda fechados, cabeça balançando fracamente. "Eu quero aquele mês de folga da clínica."

"Isso não vale a pena!"

"A liberdade tem um preço alto."

"Isso é loucura. Pelo menos algo para a náusea."

"Sem pílulas."

" Casa ". Ele era um idiota. A maioria das pessoas pode estar disposta a suportar a dor para se livrar de narcóticos. House era o único que ele conseguia pensar em fazê-lo por puro rancor. "Você não precisa provar nada, você-"

"Cale a boca ou saia."

Chase lambeu os lábios, incerto, a boca subitamente seca. De uma maneira estranha, House o convidara para continuar. Como diabos ele poderia deixar isso passar? Ele poderia fazer isso para ajudar, pelo menos. House desfrutara da massagem no dia anterior, mas ele tinha quase certeza de que isso se devia apenas à mulher ridiculamente bonita que a fazia. Na época, ele estava com ciúmes, mas se isso funcionasse ...

Chase deu um último aperto no ombro de House antes de cair de joelhos, seus movimentos lentos e hesitantes quando ele colocou a mão contra a coxa de House. Lentamente, mas não o suficiente. House ficou tenso, sua mão disparando para agarrar o pulso de Chase. Ainda assim, seus olhos não se abriram e, embora a respiração de Chase tenha saído um pouco instável, ele não se afastou.

"Espere, ajudou ontem, não ajudou? Faz sentido, se uma massagem pode aliviar os músculos, aliviar a dor." Ou as endorfinas induzidas pela massagem o fariam sentir como se a dor fosse aliviada; de qualquer maneira, ele não estava disposto a perder nada por causa da tentativa.

House estava com muita dor ou muito doente para discutir. Seu aperto ficou frouxo, e Chase pressionou, hesitante, até sentir as bordas do velho ferimento. Eles levaram mais do que ele esperava. O buraco estava irregular, marcado por uma pele irregular que se entrelaçara em um tecido dolorido de cicatriz, embora fosse uma gota no oceano em comparação com a dor que o próprio nervo poderia causar. Ele começou devagar, seus movimentos circulares, a pressão aumentando enquanto procurava aqueles lugares onde ele podia sentir claramente o músculo danificado por baixo, esticado.

House gemia, sussurra suave, as pontas dos dedos roçando o braço de Chase quando ele puxou a mão completamente para dar a Chase rédea livre. Deus, isso iria ter reservas de autocontrole que ele não sabia que ele tinha, do tipo que eles juraram no seminário seria a salvação do pecado. Ele nunca fora tão bom em resistir à tentação, e com certeza não podia negar o calor que disparou por seu corpo com esse som. Ele fez sua cabeça nadar com uma dúzia de maneiras de apagar o contexto, imaginar como seria esse som como uma vibração contra sua língua.

Ele não podia deixar de pensar nisso, não aqui, não quando isso já era suficiente e mais do que ele esperaria. Afinal, havia intimidade nisso também, na maneira como House o deixava tocar, deixava seus dedos sondarem e procurarem, a maneira como ele parecia subir um pouco aqui e ali nos dedos ainda firmes de Chase. Ao pressionar a palma da mão, House suspirou e Chase sentiu uma onda de afeição por ele tão intenso que pensou estupidamente que, se pudesse, agora seria o momento em que embrulharia House em seus braços, agora, enquanto ele estava mole demais para protestar muito.

Ele só está deixando você tão perto porque está com dor, seu idiota. Ele está usando você. Ele tinha que lembrar, tinha que manter isso em mente, porque, afinal, a intenção importava. Dele e de House. Ele estava disposto o suficiente para ser usado, mas não podia se deixar enganar.

Logo, a respiração firme de House disse a Chase que ele havia adormecido. Pacificamente, desta vez. Chase se levantou do fluxo, estremecendo um pouco com os protestos de joelhos. Ele podia sentir a marca do tapete, mas House estava mole naquela cadeira, com o braço pendurado na lateral. Isso valeria mais uma hora no chão, fácil.

Ele estava duro, o suficiente para não se mexer quando Chase se afastou. Depois de resistir tanto, a tentação de tocar era grande demais. Ele manteve a luz, apenas as pontas dos dedos contra a bochecha de House, porque no caso de ele acordar, no caso de perguntar, não era nada, nada além de passar a cabeça para que o pescoço não doesse (embora ele não ousasse tente movê-lo, nem um centímetro).

Murmurando enquanto dormia, House se voltou para o toque, aconchegando-se na mão antes de ficar imóvel novamente. Chase congelou, a respiração presa em seu peito por uns vertiginosos 30 segundos ou mais antes que ele pudesse puxar a mão para longe. Ele flexionou os dedos, mordeu o lábio e contou mais um minuto, mais ou menos, embora não houvesse nada para esperar. House estava dormindo. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo; obviamente. Poderia ter alguém lá, nada mais que uma resposta ao estímulo. No máximo, ele despertou uma memória antiga.

Olhando para baixo, sua cabeça disse a Chase que ele deveria ter visto apenas sua mãe, desmaiado no sofá com um frasco saindo de seus dedos, mas o sussurro não é assim; ele não é como se ela estivesse mais alto. Ele pensou que, em vez do pré-médico, alguns meses em Sydney, acordasse ao lado de uma garota que ficava acordada até tarde e dormia, um músico que ainda estaria enrolado em raios de sol em sua cama quando ele aparecia por volta do meio-dia. Sempre o fazia sorrir vê-la ali, às vezes com as mangas da camisa engolindo os braços, caindo sobre as mãos. Ela era tão bonita então, mas aqui estava House, completamente vestido e intocável, em sua maldita cadeira de escritório e o peito de Chase ainda doía, suas costelas muito apertadas. A maneira como as linhas em seu rosto suavizaram um pouco, a queda flácida de seu pulso ...

Foi melhor. Era melhor, e não deveria ter sido, e ele era um idiota. Saia dessa, Chase; pelo amor de Deus.

Balançando a cabeça para limpá-lo, ele deslizou da sala sem emitir nenhum som.

5 dias depois

Como sempre, Chase foi o último dos subordinados a deixar o escritório. Ele passou por House ao sair, esparramado em sua cadeira, com fones de ouvido. Ele já tomara os remédios há um dia e ainda estava se deleitando na glória disso. Naquela noite, Chase o pegou tomando uma pílula extra, meio escondida depois de um pedaço de sanduíche. Só podiam esperar que seu bom humor durasse uma semana ou mais. "Boa noite, casa."

House olhou para cima, enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou o iPod, fazendo uma pausa. "O que?"

Chase deu de ombros. "Só estou dizendo boa noite. Estou indo para casa."

"O último a sair ... nada para ir para casa, mas eles também não. Apenas devagar, ou há algo mais que você gostaria de dizer?"

Sim. "Não."

"Está bem." A mão de Chase estava na porta quando ele falou novamente. "Você realmente me trouxe Vicodin?" Por um momento, Chase considerou apontar que, em vez de apenas um sinal de pacientes relutantes, o fenômeno da pergunta da maçaneta da porta parecia uma característica humana básica. Ele lambeu os lábios, hesitou, decidiu contra.

"O que?"

"Outro dia, você realmente me trouxe Vicodin se eu concordasse?"

Chase parou, um dedo batendo no vidro. Ele sabia que sua resposta para isso seria importante. "Eu ... sim. Eu teria." Ele deveria ter elaborado mais, mas era tudo o que podia dizer. Ele olhou para House, quase certo de que podia ver as rodas girando, vendo House arquivando-o como uma conexão de drogas. Ele não ficou surpreso ao descobrir que não se importava muito.

"Foreman tentou."

Isso, ele não estava esperando. "Capataz? Não Cameron?"

"Chocante, não é? Ela é a única que não o fez. Vou ter que tentar descobrir o que diz mais tarde. Agora, estou tentando descobrir você." House cortou os olhos para ele, um tom escuro neles, um leve sorriso no rosto. "Como onde você aprendeu a fazer uma massagem."

Chase desviou o olhar, o coração batendo forte. Ele amava e odiava o jeito que House estava olhando para ele. Se House soubesse ... Deus, ele nunca ouviria o fim das provocações. "Te vejo amanhã." Ele estava do lado de fora antes que House pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.


	2. Capítulo 2: Medicina Esportiva

"Nós estabilizamos a frequência cardíaca dele." Exausto, Chase se apoiou no batente da porta de vidro até a pressão doer. Se ele iria ficar de pé, ele precisava do lembrete para ficar acordado. Ele pensou por um tempo lá que eles perderiam esse cara com certeza, mas agora que o triunfo imediato estava acabando, a questão de quantas horas seguidas ele estava acordado estava começando a chegar. House estava de costas. para ele, olhando atentamente para o quadro branco, bengala batendo na superfície.

"Boa."

"Ele está alucinando agora."

"Não tão bom." House deixou o tabuleiro para servir outra xícara de café, e Chase engoliu uma pontada de culpa. House ficaria aqui a noite toda, sem dúvida, e ele estava pensando em se esquivar. "Qual é a alucinação?"

"O gerente dele, principalmente. Dois colegas de equipe em um momento, eu acho."

House finalmente se virou, as sobrancelhas se erguendo quando viu Chase. "Porra, você está horrível."

"Você gasta Deus sabe quantas horas tentando estabilizar um coração não cooperativo e me diz como você está."

"Seu sacrifício de beleza valeu a pena, Cinderela; você conseguiu. Então, encontre-me algo que explique todos esses sistemas ou vá para casa, tome banho, durma, fale com sua fada madrinha e chegue cedo".

Chase suspirou, resignou-se a outros quinze minutos pelo menos. Ele empurrou a moldura da porta e pegou uma cadeira, afundando imediatamente nela. "Eu não sei o que poderia causar isso. Não faz nenhum sentido."

"Obviamente." House tomou um gole de café em silêncio. Chase aproveitou a oportunidade para mudar de assunto, antes que House apresentasse outra teoria que não poderia ser uma teoria, mas que levaria mais vinte minutos para derrubar. Além disso, honestamente, ele tinha algumas perguntas próprias.

"Faz tanto sentido quanto você levar Cameron para um comício de monster truck".

"Que parte te surpreende, que eu amo monster trucks ou que perguntei a Cameron?"

"Ambos. Mas eu sei que você ama monster trucks, só não entendo o porquê." Ele não o fez, nem um pouco, mas isso nunca prejudicou a maneira como ele adorava assistir House assistindo. Em momentos como esse, ele lembrou a Chase o garoto temerário que deveria ter sido, a história capturada no lampejo de luz piscando e você sentiria falta no momento em que os pneus do caminhão deixaram a terra. Carinhoso; essa era a palavra. Era irritantemente agradável. "E por que você perguntou a Cameron?"

House encolheu os ombros. "Ela estava lá, não estava ocupada ..." House parou, seu rosto subitamente mais solene. "O que Wilson está fazendo na sexta à noite?"

"Jantar de câncer". Enquanto ele falava, House estava balançando a cabeça.

"Cameron disse que cancelou."

"Mas ele te deixou louco?" Saiu antes que ele percebesse o que estava dizendo. Chase estremeceu internamente, xingando-se pelo aumento da escuridão nos olhos de House quando ele disse isso. "Desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso; isso é tão estranho. Eu não posso imaginar-"

House enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco, sacudiu o frasco de comprimidos e jogou um Vicodin para trás. "Não importa."

"Claro que sim. Ele é seu melhor amigo." Chase sentiu-se doente, zangado com Wilson por machucar House e com raiva de si mesmo por trazê-lo à tona. Principalmente, ele estava com raiva de Wilson. "Talvez ele tenha um bom motivo."

"Certo."

"Eu sinto Muito."

"Para que diabos? Não é sua culpa. Você nem está envolvida."

"Eu nunca consigo sentir empatia por outra pessoa?"

House revirou os olhos. "Não. Você faz demais."

"Não tanto quanto Cameron."

House depositou sua xícara de café meio cheia na pia. "Sim, bem, ela é a única que pode atingir esse nível incrível de autopunição." Lentamente, ele atravessou a sala para ficar em cima de Chase. "Estou levando ela porque foi fácil. Porque ela gosta de mim, e ela não diz não." Ele trocou as mãos com a bengala, a mão direita espalhada sobre a mesa de vidro e se inclinou para mais perto. "E por que você está tão curioso? A menos que ..."

Ele deixou a declaração por um momento, assistiu Chase lutar contra o desejo de se contorcer, os olhos cuidadosamente no chão, em vez de em House.

"Talvez eu devesse ter perguntado a você."

Chase riu, suave e sem humor. "Certo. Odeio monster trucks, desculpe."

" Você gosta de mim."

House estava sorrindo, um chacal com uma lebre encurralada. Chase se perguntou se House podia sentir a corrida de seu pulso, tentou freneticamente reprimir o pensamento quando isso apenas fez seu coração lutar mais forte. "Claro que não."

House inclinou a cabeça, inclinou-se mais ou menos uma polegada. "Veja, você diz não, mas não olha para mim. Oh, isso é divertido ."

Chase levantou a cabeça, encontrou o olhar de House com fúria suficiente para que ele esperasse que mascarasse todo o resto. "Largue isso, House." Ele se levantou, puxando a cadeira para trás para se afastar o mais rápido possível. Chase chegou até a porta sem olhar para trás, os olhos no tapete, as impressões digitais borradas em redemoinhos contra a maçaneta de metal que ele segurava. "Eu não gosto de você."

"Eles ensinam você a mentir assim no seminário?"

Se tivesse sido qualquer outra porta, Chase teria batido atrás dele.

Na segunda-feira de manhã seguinte

O jornal foi batido na frente de Chase com força surpreendente. Obviamente, trabalhando onde ele trabalhou, nada deveria surpreendê-lo mais. "Bom dia. Já fez as palavras cruzadas?"

Chase piscou, virou-se em seu assento para se concentrar em House. "Ah ... não. Acabei de acordar uma hora atrás, apenas entrei na porta e me sentei. Não temos nada pressionando, então ainda não estou realmente acordada."

"Sua perda. Oh, bem. Você terá tempo de sobra. Depois que terminar o meu horário clínico para mim. Há um jogo que eu quero assistir na ESPN, depois há o Hospital Geral".

Chase revirou os olhos. "Sim, eu vou acertar."

"Você deveria. Eu sou seu chefe."

"Todos nós fazemos nosso próprio horário clínico".

"Não significa que você não pode fazer o meu."

Chase caminhou até o café. "Claro que não. Por que eu não ficaria animado com o horário extra da clínica?"

"Detecto sarcasmo? Isso não é muito legal, você sabe."

"Nem você."

House riu disso, só um pouco. "Agradável."

Porra, eles estavam no último filtro de café. Chase sacudiu para fora da caixa, diminuiu os movimentos para se concentrar em suas mãos. "Então, qual é o seu humor? O encontro com Cameron vai bem?" Enquanto ele perguntava, ele esmagou a caixa com mais força do que o necessário e esperava que House ainda estivesse de costas para ele.

"Claro. Mas não era um encontro."

"Certo. Só parecia assim. E parecia assim." Ele enfiou a cafeteira na fenda. "Foi assim que ela entendeu, você sabe."

"Eu sei. Você está com ciúmes?"

Ele notou a voz de House se aproximando, mas ele não estava prestando atenção à distância. Quando Chase se virou, ele tinha pouco espaço pessoal sobrando. Reflexivamente, ele recuou um passo, parado no gabinete. "Pare com isso, House."

"Mmmm ..." House torceu o rosto, divertido demais para passar por pensativo, não quando Chase conhecia sua aparência tão bem. "Não. Veja, se não houvesse nada nas minhas suspeitas de que você não teria se afastado, apenas passou por mim. A maioria das pessoas tem alguma coisa sobre espaço pessoal, claro, mas a proximidade com um não-estranho não é suficiente para fazer alguém nervoso a menos que- "

"Você me deixa nervoso porque você é assustador." Chase se moveu para passar por ele, parou quando House pegou seu braço. A mão de House estava quente, calejada e segura. Se o aperto dele não tivesse sido tão apertado, não teria importado. Chase estava congelado.

"Talvez você goste de assustador." Seus olhos se encontraram, esmeralda em azul elétrico e House estava tão perto que seus dedos estavam cerrados no braço de Chase. Muito perto. Chase puxou seu braço, odiou o modo como sua respiração parou quando ele o fez. Ele estava congelado o que, dez segundos? Mais longo? Ele não se afastou; House não teria perdido. Chase não tinha uma desculpa inteligente pronta, nada além de ansiedade e vontade de colocar o máximo de terreno possível entre ele e House. Ele estava perto o suficiente para que Chase pudesse sentir o cheiro da lavagem do corpo agarrada à sua pele.

"Vá para o inferno." Chase virou à esquerda e foi em direção à porta, pronto para estar em qualquer lugar, menos lá.

"Eu vou direto ao assunto. Enquanto isso, você vai atrás de mim. Está lá embaixo e certifique-se de assinar meu nome no livro."

Chase não respondeu.

House não bateu na porta de Wilson, apenas a abriu e se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa. "Então, Stacy. Como ela estava?"

Wilson deixou cair a caneta, assentiu antes de olhar para cima, antes mesmo de tentar falar. "Ela era ... boa. Ela parecia feliz."

House inclinou a cabeça para a frente, soltou o ar que ele não pretendia segurar. "Bom. Isso é bom." Ele bateu a bengala no chão a um ritmo que só ele podia ouvir, uma música meio lembrada no dia anterior. "Ela pergunta sobre mim?"

"Claro que ela perguntou sobre você."

"O que você disse a ela?"

Wilson ocupou os dedos com um clipe de papel dobrado, alisando e endireitando um solavanco quase inexistente. O que quer que estivesse por vir, não seria a verdade, nem tudo. "Eu disse a ela que você estava bem."

House bufou. "Ela viu através disso. Você é uma mentirosa tão ruim. Eu não sei como suas esposas se apaixonam por isso."

"Ela viu isso porque conhece você. Mas acho que ela queria torcer para que eu estivesse certa."

"Direita." Porque não havia como determinar seu bem-estar sem perguntar a Wilson; Nenhum mesmo. Não era como se ela ainda tivesse o número dele ou algo assim, não era como se ele a tivesse escrito, dois meses depois de se mudar. Se ela estivesse tão preocupada, poderia ter ligado. "Vocês dois se divertiram?"

"Sim ... onde isso vai dar?"

"Lugar algum." House empurrou a cadeira para trás, pegando sua bengala e se dirigindo para a porta.

"Você tem certeza que terminamos de falar sobre isso? Sem outras perguntas, não ... eu não sei, mais alguma coisa?"

"Por quê? Não é como se eu pudesse falar com ela sobre isso." O olhar que Wilson deu a ele foi dolorido e preocupado e ele se irritou. "Eu estou bem ." Com uma respiração profunda, ele se suavizou, só um pouco. "Só queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Algumas pessoas confiam em você."

"Certamente não você."

"O que você quer que eu lhe conte, Jimmy? Meus segredos mais profundos e sombrios?"

Wilson recostou-se na cadeira, os olhos lançando-se sobre ele com aquele olhar que dizia que ele estava catalogando, pegando o punho de House na bengala, o conjunto da boca, o tom dos olhos. Quando se tratava dos dois, Wilson era mais esperto do que quase todo mundo lhe dava crédito; House aprendeu isso há muito tempo.

"Eu pegaria um segredo bem básico."

"Desculpe, tudo fora disso." A mão de House caiu na maçaneta da porta e ele inclinou a cabeça, olhando para trás com um sorriso que sabia que apenas chamaria a atenção de Wilson. "Ah, a propósito ... Chase tem uma queda por mim. Vejo você no almoço." Ele abriu a porta em um movimento, desaparecendo enquanto a boca de Wilson ainda estava aberta.


	3. Capítulo 3: Questões de Incerteza

Levou um momento para se recuperar do choque inicial, mas Wilson se divertiu bastante para se levantar e sair para o corredor. "Casa! Espere!" Previsivelmente, ele não fez, mas ele foi fácil o suficiente para pegar. "Você está falando sério?"

"Estou surpreso com você! Quando você sabe que eu não falo sério?"

"Ei." Wilson puxou o braço do amigo, tentou fazê-lo encará-lo. "Isso é importante."

"Para você? Eu não vejo o porquê. Mas é engraçado, não é?"

"Então é verdade."

Eles chegaram ao salão de oncologia. House abriu a porta o suficiente para Wilson segui-lo. Felizmente, estava vazia. "Ah, sim. Definitivamente, é verdade. Às vezes, a verdade é realmente mais estranha que a ficção. Tipo, eu poderia dizer que eu e Cuddy fizemos sexo ultrajante em sua mesa na noite passada, mas seria fácil demais acreditar nisso".

Wilson revirou os olhos. "Sim, é isso que eu teria pensado."

House abriu dois armários e começou a fazer um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim. "Café da manhã dos campeões. Quer um?"

Distraído, Wilson balançou a cabeça, afundando no sofá. "Não ... o que você vai fazer?"

"Tome café da manhã, eu te disse."

"Sobre o Chase!"

"Ah, isso. Eu não sei. Eu tenho que descobrir isso. Enquanto isso, mexer com ele com certeza é divertido. Ele quase pulou fora de sua pele quando eu cheguei atrás dele esta manhã."

Wilson olhou para cima e percebeu tudo sobre House enquanto falava. Ele estava sorrindo. "Você está gostando disso."

"Completamente. Por que não deveria?"

"Porque está mexendo com as emoções de alguém."

"E isso está errado?"

Wilson suspirou. "Claro. Estou falando com você. Minhas definições de certo e errado precisam ser ajustadas." Ele esfregou a ponta do nariz, pensando. Ele estava com dor de cabeça. Os problemas de House sempre lhe davam dores de cabeça, provavelmente porque se tornaram seus. "Sério, House ... O que você vai fazer?"

Segurando o sanduíche em uma mão, House mancou até o sofá, desmoronando ao lado de Wilson e deixando sua bengala cair contra a mesa de café. "Na verdade, eu não sei. Não pensei muito nisso. Estou me divertindo muito."

"Não o machuque, House." Ele estava mais sério agora, olhos atentos. "Por mais abrasivo que você seja, você costuma parar de causar algum dano real, mas o amor é mais frágil. Só porque isso diverte você não lhe dá o direito de ..." ele não tinha certeza de como terminar isso. As palavras apropriadas simplesmente não viriam. "Você certamente não é a pessoa certa para decepcioná-lo com facilidade."

House deu de ombros sem compromisso e deu uma mordida no sanduíche.

"Como você vai contar a ele? Você quer que eu ajude você a inventar alguma coisa?"

"Disse que não sabia o que estava fazendo."

Algo na maneira como ele disse isso, ou talvez apenas curiosidade natural, mas Wilson sentou-se reto, se inclinou para mais perto. "Você não é ... você não gosta dele, não é?"

"Você sabe, responder repetidamente à mesma pergunta está ficando muito chato. Eu disse que não sabia."

"Você não sabe se gosta dele ?!" O choque foi extremo. Casa? casa? Com o Chase? House não olhou para ele, continuou a comer seu sanduíche como se nada tivesse sido quebrado. Talvez ele não tivesse. Talvez ele não devesse ficar chocado. Este era o House, afinal. Ele continuou acreditando que as opiniões de mais ninguém importavam, o que os outros achavam insignificante. Trivial. Se ele gostasse de Chase, não haveria inibições para detê-lo, como a maioria das pessoas teria encontrado. Ele nunca soube que House se sentia atraído por homens, mas agora que pensava nisso, talvez isso não o levasse tanto de surpresa. House amava mulheres bonitas tanto quanto qualquer homem, mas ele sempre foi atraído pela personalidade. Não importa o que ele dissesse, Wilson sabia há eras que ele não achava Chase tão idiota quanto ele pretendia. Mas ainda assim ... Era tudo demais para processar. Ele sentiu como se sua cabeça estivesse girando, e ele nem estava realmente envolvido. "Casa?Você gosta dele? "

Pegando o controle remoto, House desligou a TV e entrou na ESPN, depois desligou o som. "Shhh. Jogo de panfleto. Perdi ontem à noite, eles estão mostrando de novo."

Frustrado, Wilson pensou em puxar o controle remoto da mão. "Precisamos conversar sobre isso."

"O que há para conversar? Eu te disse, não sei de nada!" Ele parecia irritado agora, e talvez apenas um pouco nervoso. Bem, ele pode não estar mentindo em um aspecto. Talvez ele estivesse incerto.

De qualquer forma, Wilson precisava seriamente voltar ao trabalho. Ele tinha um compromisso às nove. Ele ficou devagar, trabalhando sobre o que ele ia dizer. "Se você gosta dele ... tudo bem, você sabe."

"Ninguém perguntou a você. Agora, sente-se e assista o jogo comigo, ou faça algumas coisas super importantes para o médico."

Abaixando-se, Wilson tirou a última metade do sanduíche de House do colo. "Se você não tiver certeza, tudo bem. Mas se você mexer muito com ele enquanto você descobre isso, você pode afastá-lo. Apenas não cometa um erro." Dando uma mordida no sanduíche, ele se virou e foi em direção à porta. "Obrigado."

"Esse foi o meu café da manhã!"

"Oh, cresça. Eu poderia me sentir mal se você não roubasse comida de mim toda vez que eu comesse."

"Você está comprando o almoço."

"Como isso é anormal?"

Wilson fechou a porta atrás de si quando saiu, permitindo-se um pequeno sorriso apenas quando estava fora de vista. Ele conhecia House há anos, mas isso ... Isso era novo. Poderia ser de qualquer maneira, boa ou ruim, ou não poderia significar nada. Mas House parecia incerto, nervoso, e isso tinha que contar para alguma coisa. Ele não tinha um relacionamento desde Stacy. Se ele tentasse isso, ele não estaria mais sozinho. Ele pode até ser feliz novamente. Se ele se permitisse . Wilson sabia que essa seria a parte mais difícil.

HHHHHHHHH

"Eu machuquei caindo da escada, na escola."

"Uh-huh." Chase vasculhou a gaveta, desenterrando suprimentos. Ele realmente não tinha uma idéia melhor, então seguiu em frente e começou o horário da clínica de House. Pelo menos, tirou-o do escritório. Foreman e Cameron podem aparecer aqui eventualmente para fazer seus próprios, ou podem aturar House. Ele realmente não se importava. Eles não teriam o mesmo problema que ele atualmente.

"Eu acho que poderia estar quebrado, mas não tenho muita certeza. Pareceu meio entorpecido e formigante por um minuto e muito estranho".

"Parece uma pausa. Vamos pegar um raio-x, depois vamos a partir daí".

"Corte meu outro braço também. Acha que precisa de pontos?"

Chase se virou para olhar a garota atrás dele, focar no braço que ela estava segurando. Ela era envelhecida em colagem, magra, com cabelos ruivos e tingidos, olhos verdes e pele pálida. Ela usava jeans esfarrapado e uma camiseta branca para uma banda que ele nunca ouvira falar e uma bandana preta enrolada e desbotada em volta do pescoço. O braço esquerdo tinha um corte no cotovelo, a meio caminho do antebraço. Sim, isso definitivamente precisava de pontos. Parecia doloroso. Ele pegou mais suprimentos. Normalmente, ele teria feito perguntas a ela, continuado conversando. Ele não estava com vontade hoje. Sua mente estava muito longe em outro lugar. Ainda assim, ele faria uma tentativa vaga. "Você fez isso nas escadas?"

"Sim, totalmente desajeitado da minha parte, eu sei. Estava lá fora, escuro e eu estava voltando para o meu dormitório da biblioteca. Eu vi esse gato, pelo canto do olho, e eu queria ir até ela e certifique-se de que ela estava bem, mas eu não estava prestando atenção e meio que perdi o último passo. Caí no meu pulso direito engraçado, passei meu braço esquerdo por uma pedra. "

"Bem, poderia ter sido pior. Poderia ter atingido sua cabeça. Você pode ter uma cicatriz desagradável."

A garota deu de ombros. "Está tudo bem. Eu não me importo. Cicatrizes lembram você onde você esteve."

Ele olhou para ela então, curioso. Uma declaração profunda para alguém tão jovem. "Essa é uma boa abordagem a ser adotada."

Ela sorriu calorosamente. "É o que minha mãe sempre diz. Ela tentou se matar quando tinha 14 anos, cortou os pulsos. Ela diz que as cicatrizes lembram como era ser tão baixa, todas as razões pelas quais ela fez o que fez. E isso a lembra por todas as razões que ela decidiu que queria viver. Ela diz que você não pode ser feliz a menos que queira morrer. Ela leu em um livro no mesmo ano, 8ª série. O Conde de Monte Cristo. "

As sobrancelhas de Chase se levantaram. Essa garota falou da tentativa de suicídio da mãe com tanta facilidade ... Como se não fosse nada. Ou, pelo menos, nada para ficar chateado.

"Sua mãe, ela está com problemas de depressão agora?"

"Oh não, ela está ótima agora. Ela está realmente feliz, diz que tem a melhor vida do mundo, mas ela nunca saberia se não tivesse percebido o que poderia ter perdido."

"Como ela saiu disso? Antidepressivos?" Talvez ele estivesse bisbilhotando, mas estava curioso. Além disso, ela não parecia se importar em falar.

"Não, ela não acredita neles. Não que ela não pense que eles funcionam, mas ela acha que eles realmente não fazem você feliz ... apenas neutra ou contente. Ou falso feliz. Ela disse que um amigo a tirou de lá." isso a fez acreditar no amor incondicional por algumas razões para viver. Como o fato de que você não pode mudar o passado, mas o futuro está sempre em jogo. "

Terminada com seu corte, Chase levantou-se para guardar os suprimentos. "Sua mãe parece uma mulher muito forte."

"Oh, ela é."

Chase sorriu levemente. "Tudo bem, Gwyn, tudo pronto por enquanto. Vou prepará-lo para o raio-x, tudo bem? E se eu não te ver de novo, tenha cuidado com as escadas."

"Eu vou. Mas valeu a pena." Ela sorriu calorosamente. "Eu peguei o gato."

HHHHHHHHH

Ele parou em uma livraria a caminho de casa e procurou e debateu por cerca de 10 minutos antes de retirar da prateleira uma cópia em papel de US $ 5,95 do Conde de Monte Cristo e pagá-la. Ele pensava desde a conversa com a garota naquela manhã, incapaz de tirar da cabeça a história da mãe dela. A felicidade era realmente apenas a comparação com outra coisa? Se fosse esse o caso, ele sabia que sua vida havia sugado o suficiente para reconhecê-la. Aparentemente, ainda não havia chegado. Neutro trabalhou para ele. Feliz ... Isso seria estranho.

Mais do que ele, ele pensou em House. Por mais que o tivesse irritado naquela manhã, ele pensou na depressão de House mais do que gostaria de admitir. Ele nunca quis parecer arrogante, mas sempre pensou que, se House pudesse se deixar amar ... Talvez ele pudesse mudar isso. Tenha uma vida real.

Nos seus sonhos, ele era a resposta. Ele queria acreditar que de alguma forma poderia ser a diferença. Quando ele pensava sobre isso, porém, ele sempre chegava à conclusão de que não se importaria com quem era, desde que House não fosse mais um perigo para si mesmo.

Uma mentira, mas boa. Ele poderia estar feliz por ele, na superfície, também por dentro, mas ele se importaria. Ele não conseguiu parar. Mesmo dias como hoje, quando ele estava com raiva. Ele não tinha certeza exatamente do que aquilo significava. Ele nunca esteve realmente apaixonado.


	4. Capítulo 4: Amaldiçoado

Tudo sempre tinha que ir de mal a pior. Fazia uma semana desde que House disse alguma coisa, quase como se ele tivesse deixado cair. Quase. Houve momentos em que Chase teve certeza de que iria falar sobre isso novamente, mas não o fez. Tudo bom demais para ser verdade. Ele sabia que algo daria errado - ele simplesmente não esperava que fosse na forma de seu pai entrando pela porta. Ele tinha um amigo na faculdade de medicina que gostava de dizer que a vida era uma merda ... No momento, ele se viu concordando.

Ele se afastou da cadeira, observando sem entusiasmo a tela diante dele. O teste de fungos nas fibras não seria feito nem um pouco. Ele estava feliz por ser o único no laboratório, poderia ser um bom lugar para pensar às vezes.

O que House estava planejando fazer com ele a seguir era um pouco melhor para pensar do que a aparência estranha de seu pai, mas seu pai ... Isso foi mais urgente. Por que diabos ele estava aqui? Ele já esteve na cidade antes, Chase sabia. Ele assistiu a conferências, verificou o nome do pai. Ele olhou para ele, de vez em quando. Só para ver se ele estava por perto. Nem uma vez o homem veio vê-lo, nem uma vez ele sequer ligou. Não que Chase estivesse surpreso. O último encontro deles não foi o incidente mais feliz de todos os tempos. Ele não o via desde a faculdade, nem sequer falava com ele há alguns anos. Ele realmente não tinha sentido falta, embora estivesse mentindo para si mesmo se dissesse que não sentia falta de sua presença.

Não importa o quanto ele o odiava, seu pai tinha estado por toda a vida. Ele o amava porque era inevitável. Ele o desprezava porque amava mais sua mãe e porque sentia em seu coração que, embora os dois tivessem amado Rowan Chase, nunca haviam sido amados em troca. Ele ainda se lembrava de como se sentia no dia em que seu pai saiu, ainda se lembrava de pensar ingenuamente: Ele me ama. Ele voltará. Eu sei que ele vai voltar.

Não demorou muito tempo para que esse sentimento desaparecesse. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais seu pai percebia que havia ido longe demais, ele não era mais bem-vindo na vida de Chase. Nunca foi afirmado que ele não queria vê-lo novamente, mas estava implícito que ele não sentiria falta. Ele havia entendido a dica. Então, por que ele desconsiderou isso agora? Ele estava aqui para pedir desculpas? "Um pouco tarde para isso." Ele disse isso a ninguém em particular, visando o microscópio ao seu lado.

A máquina diante dele apitou alto, alertando-o para os resultados dos testes. Negativo. Bem, houve uma ideia pela janela. Hora de mais testes. Ele iria buscar todo mundo, e esperava que seu pai já tivesse ido embora agora.

HHHHHHHHH

Mais tarde naquele dia

"Por que você trouxe meu pai para isso?"

House girou em seu assento, girando entre a tela do computador e Chase. "Ele é um bom médico."

"Não, não é isso."

"É relevante para o caso. Reumatologista e tudo isso."

"Não. Também não. Nós não sabemos o que esse pobre garoto tem."

House parou de girar o tempo suficiente para inclinar a cabeça e fixar a perseguição com um olhar semi-irritado. "Por que você fez a pergunta desde que está derrubando todas as respostas? Se você sabe a resposta, por que me pergunta?"

Chase desviou o olhar, indeciso. "Porque ... eu estava esperando que você deixasse em paz."

"Direita."

"Casa ..." Ele parecia tão agitado então, quase queixoso. Definitivamente, o suficiente para despertar ainda mais a curiosidade de House. "Eu realmente aprecio isso se você deixar isso em paz. Não é da sua conta."

Passando a bola de tênis com uma mão, House a jogou distraidamente contra a parede sobre o computador. "Eu fiz isso da minha conta. Interessante demais para deixar passar."

"Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando de me estudar." Havia apenas amargura suficiente em sua voz que House quase se perguntou se ele estava pressionando.

"Qual é a história entre vocês dois? Ele traiu sua mãe? Molestou você? O quê?"

"Eu não sou seu maldito experimento científico, House. E também não sou sua próxima solução. Pare de diagnosticar isso."

HHHHHHHHH

Logo após Chase sair, ele retirou o Meteroid Prime. Foi um bom jogo para pensar. Ele tocou tantas vezes que conseguiu fazer as partes fáceis durante o sono e as partes difíceis praticamente no piloto automático.

Então ... Chase teve problemas com o papai. Interessante. Ele fez as duas perguntas que primeiro lhe vieram à mente. Coisas comuns, problemas que ele conhecia continuavam. A terceira pergunta mais comum estava em sua garganta sem ser respondida. Ele não conseguiu tirá-lo. Talvez ele simplesmente não quisesse saber uma resposta que chegasse tão perto dele, porque se isso fosse uma conexão. Sem mencionar, uma reabertura de feridas antigas. Ele já tinha feridas suficientes em vários estados de cura.

Então havia o próprio Chase ... Ele ainda não havia se decidido. Era engraçado tê-lo pairando sobre a cabeça de Wilson, assistir o olhar ansioso que surgia em seu rosto toda vez que ele entrava em seu escritório. Como se House fosse entrar lá e declarar o casamento dele e de Chase ou algo assim. Por favor. Wilson deveria saber melhor.

O estranho é que isso era algo que ele realmente não podia perguntar a Wilson. Ele estava indo para Wilson com problemas há anos, obtendo ajuda conversando sobre o assunto, se não tratando disso diretamente. Primeiro nível de chefe ... O jogo ficaria um pouco mais difícil depois disso.

Contras: Ele nunca tinha feito algo assim antes. Não que o novo sempre fosse ruim. Também pode ficar complicado. Os relacionamentos costumavam acontecer, não importa o quanto as pessoas tentassem. E havia a questão da confiança e a falta dela. Nada de bom poderia vir dele iniciando um relacionamento com alguém. Stacy havia provado isso.

Mas ao mesmo tempo…. Prós: Chase o fez rir. Ele era engraçado e realmente atraente. A última parte o surpreendeu quando ele pensou pela primeira vez, mas ele suspeitava que sempre soubesse disso, se importando em um nível em que nunca se preocupara em prestar atenção. Ele provavelmente faria sexo com isso. Nada de ruim em sexo. E ... se ele fosse brutalmente honesto, odiava ficar sozinho. Ele teria alguém para estar, passar um tempo e talvez ...

Talvez seu cérebro tivesse ficado confuso, pensando em Stacy. Ele já teve isso uma vez. Ele não poderia tê-lo novamente.

Ele explodiu o seu próximo inimigo com uma bomba e depois deu alguns tiros para garantir. Mesmo depois de morto. Uma batida no vidro o assustou. Droga. Pai preocupado.

Ainda assim, melhor que o pai ausente. Ou filho não preocupado.

HHHHHHHHH

Só queria dizer oi desta vez.

Você disse que ainda está aqui.

Eu sinto sua falta.

A conversa esteve tocando a cabeça de Chase a noite toda, repetidamente como algum disco quebrado. Eu sinto sua falta. O homem tinha alguma idéia de quanto tempo Chase doía ouvir isso? Quanto tempo ele queria fazer falta?

Eu deixei sua mãe. Eu não te deixei.

Não era a mesma coisa? Não era como se ele tivesse se esforçado muito para ficar por perto ... Ele apenas pegou tudo um dia e se foi. Fora de suas vidas, uma vaga promessa a Chase de que nada mudaria. Ele ainda era seu filho, nada mudaria. Tudo mudou. Ele teve sorte de vê-lo uma vez a cada duas semanas, mais sorte ainda da chance de ele realmente ter chegado a algo quando Chase perguntou. Na verdade, leve-o a uma partida de futebol ou a uma caminhada ou a qualquer outra coisa que os homens fizeram com seus filhos. Lágrimas nublaram sua visão e ele as esfregou furiosamente, o monitor diante dele nadando de volta ao foco.

Ele o odiava. Ele o amava.

Ele queria acreditar nele. Ele queria acreditar tanto que seu peito doía com tanto, que ele se sentiu mal ao pensar nisso. Querer e fazer eram duas coisas diferentes. As dúvidas e o desejo haviam tomado algum tipo de dança mortal, muita munição para cada um ferir o outro. Ele estava exausto pela batalha.

Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ele desejou que seu pai tivesse ficado na Austrália.

HHHHHHHHH

2 dias depois

Ele estava tão pronto para contar a ele. Irônico, sério. Na verdade, ele havia escolhido o que parecia ser a coisa "certa" a fazer, então não havia feito. Quando ele pensou sobre isso, ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que não queria machucá-lo, mas ainda mais ele não queria que ele fosse pego de surpresa pela morte de seu pai. Mesmo as crianças que fingiam odiar o pai seriam afetadas por isso, ele sabia. A experiência pessoal realmente pode lhe dizer muito, às vezes.

Algo sobre a maneira como ele disse que não se importava ... Isso o deteve. Chase estava negociando. Ele foi ajustado. Ele não estava atento a seus sentimentos por seu pai. Ele tinha suas razões. Ele não tinha certeza, exatamente, por que ele havia mudado de idéia sobre contar a ele. Talvez estivesse ouvindo que Chase havia tentado, e seu pai ainda o decepcionara, talvez isso parecesse familiar. Chase lhe confidenciara até certo ponto, dando-lhe algumas respostas. Talvez fosse tudo o que ele queria. De qualquer maneira, era um jogo de espera agora. A menos que Rowan mudasse de idéia no último minuto, caberia a ele ficar de olho nos jornais australianos em três meses.

HHHHHHHHH

Na noite seguinte

House encostou-se à borda da cobertura, olhos nos carros abaixo e um cigarro na mão. Ele não fumava frequentemente, mas fumava quando seus nervos o dominavam. Não que ele quisesse que alguém soubesse disso. Esse era o sentido dos cigarros. Havia uma droga para administrar tudo ... Trick sabia o que era.

Ele ouviu a porta se abrir, mas não se virou. "Gabe foi dispensado." Correr atrás.

"Boa."

"Não sabia que você fumava."

"Não frequente."

"Isso vai lhe dar câncer de pulmão."

Rapaz, ele adoraria examinar toda a ironia nessa declaração. "Eu disse não frequentemente."

Chase se adiantou para se juntar a ele, encostando-se na parede próxima ao invés do parapeito, silencioso.

"Seu pai vai para casa?" Pelo canto do olho, ele assistiu Chase assentir.

"Noite passada."

"Vocês dois alcançam?"

"Na verdade não. Não tive tempo." Chase se moveu inquieto, olhando para House. "Disse a ele que eu iria para a Austrália no próximo outono, o veria então."

House imediatamente teve o desejo de xingar e rir, mas não o fez. "Conversando de verdade dessa vez?"

"Talvez."

House esfregou o cigarro na borda e o deixou cair na rua abaixo, observando até que ele o perdeu em algum lugar na calçada. "Você não está tão chateado comigo hoje."

"Você fez o que sempre faz. Você apenas ... fez comigo. É péssimo."

Ele sorriu, deixou sua posição no parapeito para se aproximar do outro homem. "Verdade. Mas todas as outras pessoas com quem eu estrago ... elas me odeiam. Você superou isso. Muito rápido, eu diria." Ele se aproximou, prendendo Chase no canto.

"Wilson".

"Ele não conta. Ele é parente. De alguma maneira estranha." House apoiou o braço direito contra a parede, inclinou-se sobre Chase. "Eu sabia que estava certa sobre você."

Chase engoliu em seco. "Cuddy?"

"Também não conta. Admita." Seus olhos estavam trancados, Chase congelou como um cervo nos faróis quando House se aproximou dele.

"Eu não-"

"Silêncio." Com a mão esquerda, House levantou o queixo e roçou os lábios nos dele. Chase inalou bruscamente, ficou tenso e depois relaxou quando House aumentou a pressão. Ao descobrir que ele era realmente receptivo, House avançou e aprofundou o beijo, abrindo os lábios de Chase. Após o choque inicial, o jovem respondeu, movendo a língua hesitante contra a sua. Era gentil e incerto, quente e, oh, tão fascinante ... Mas ele fez isso apenas como um experimento. Ele teve que pensar. House se afastou bruscamente. "Boa noite, te vejo amanhã." Ele se virou rapidamente e abriu a porta, deixando Chase encostado perplexo na parede de tijolos.


	5. Capítulo 5: Efeitos

Ele ficou feliz com a parede de tijolos atrás dele. Ele não tinha certeza se confiava em suas pernas ou em seu senso de direção. Tudo isso parecia um pouco instável. Chase descansou uma mão contra a borda ao lado dele, apoiou seu peso nela e soltou o ar que ele não tinha percebido que estava segurando. Trêmulo. Ele lambeu os lábios nervosamente, uma ação que enviou outro choque através de seu corpo. Ele ainda podia provar House nos lábios. Ele tinha um gosto previsível de cigarros, mas mais do que isso ... Algo inebriante e sombrio que ele não conseguia descrever, mas que o deixou se sentindo alto.

Ele não ouviu a porta se abrir, nem prestou atenção até Wilson chamar seu nome duas vezes. Sua cabeça surgiu então, talvez desconfiada rapidamente. "Sim?"

"Você sabe onde fica o House? Pensei que o vi vir aqui mais cedo?"

"Ele estava, ah, aqui fora, sim. Sim, ele estava. Apenas um minuto atrás. Apenas foi embora."

Os olhos de Wilson se estreitaram. "O que ele disse para você?"

"Nada. Apenas disse a ele que o paciente recebeu alta. Papai foi para casa. Tudo isso." Ele estava falando estranhamente rápido, mas havia pouco que ele poderia fazer sobre isso. Ele sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido transplantado de um beija-flor.

"O que ele fez?"

"Ah, ah ... nada. Nada." Ele não queria que Wilson fizesse mais perguntas. Aquele em particular havia trazido uma lembrança bastante vívida do que House realmente havia feito. Ele estava ansioso para sair e deixar a cabeça nadar em paz. "Tenho que ir. Vejo você amanhã."

HHHHHHHHH

Ele atendeu o telefone no terceiro toque. "O que diabos você fez com Chase?"

"Não, olá? Jimmy, estou surpreso com você."

"Não é engraçado. O que você fez?"

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de falar ao telefone."

Wilson assinou pesadamente. "Tudo bem. Eu já volto."

"Traga comida, se você quiser que eu o deixe entrar."

HHHHHHHHH

"Oh pontuação. Amo essas coisas." House puxou o saco de plástico com uma mão, puxando um recipiente de almofada sobre a mesa. Ele procurou um garfo de plástico antes de puxá-lo de volta para o colo e comer avidamente. Wilson passou da cozinha, deixando cair um guardanapo no braço e uma cerveja no chão ao lado dele.

"Sim, eu sei. Aproveite. E me diga o que você fez com Chase."

"Primeiro, eu não assisti o novo episódio do The OC." Seu olhar interrogativo foi abatido por um olhar de Wilson.

"Não. Eu não vim aqui para assistir novelas estúpidas de adolescentes com você. Quero saber o que aconteceu."

"Nossa. Sensível."

Wilson se sentou no sofá, puxando sua própria comida para frente e colocando um guardanapo ao lado dele. "Vou assistir o que você quiser. Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha no assunto. Mas Chase parecia ter acabado de ver um fantasma. Nem tente me dizer que você não estava envolvido."

"Ele realmente?"

"O que?"

"Parece tão surpreso."

"Sim ... Por quê? O que você disse a ele?"

House deu de ombros, puxou sua cerveja para um gole. "Eu posso ter beijado ele. Hipoteticamente." Os olhos de Wilson se arregalaram quase da cabeça e House sufocou uma risada. Só o valor do entretenimento no visual de Wilson valia a pena contar tudo isso. "Sério, Wilson, você pode querer piscar. Eu não acho que seja saudável."

"Você ... E o que você disse a ele então?"

"Nada."

Wilson deixou a cabeça cair no sofá, estudando o teto. "Então, deixe-me ver se entendi. Você não discutiu nada com ele. Você o beija. Então você ... O que, acabou de sair?"

"Sim, foi isso mesmo. Disse que sabia que ele gostava de mim. Mas eu já tinha dito isso a ele."

"Você ainda está mexendo com ele. Isso é baixo, até para você."

House voltou a comer, os olhos grudados na TV. "Eu estava curioso."

"Sobre o quê, a reação dele ou a sua?" House não respondeu imediatamente, mesmo sabendo que Wilson iria insistir. "Ambos?" Mais silêncio. "E?"

"E ... Foi um experimento. Você sabe, método científico e tudo isso."

"Só você poderia aplicar isso aos relacionamentos. Quais são suas descobertas, doutor?"

"Precisa de mais testes."

"Eu não posso acreditar em você. Não brinque com ele assim. Diga a ele que está interessado ou diga que não."

Irritada, House jogou tudo sobre a mesa com força suficiente para fazê-la deslizar para a borda. "Sim? E qual é? Diga-me, Wilson, já que você parece estar dentro da minha cabeça. Diga-me o que diabos eu quero fazer, e quando você souber, volte para mim com isso. Enquanto isso, lide com isso." seus próprios problemas. Como o fato de que Julie está sozinha em casa para que você possa satisfazer sua maldita curiosidade. " Ele fez uma pausa, para efeito total. "Ou talvez ela não esteja sozinha em casa. Mas essa é a questão, não é? Você não saberia." Com raiva, ele pegou sua bengala e caminhou pelo corredor, batendo a porta do quarto atrás dele.

HHHHHHHHH

"Casa?" Wilson bateu levemente na porta, esperou e tentou novamente. "House, vamos lá." Silêncio. "Olha, eu vou deixar você em paz, certo? Depende de você. Eu apenas pensei que deveríamos conversar sobre isso."

"Você só queria conversar." Sua voz estava bastante abafada pela porta. Ele provavelmente estava sentado na cama.

"E você não."

"Não."

Wilson suspirou, apoiou a cabeça na porta em derrota. Ele tinha certeza de que o idioma inglês não tinha palavras sobre o quão frustrante esse homem era. "Tudo bem. É só que ... eu sou seu amigo. Pensei que talvez ..."

"Quantas vezes você me viu querendo falar sobre alguma coisa?"

"Ah ... ocasionalmente. Raramente."

"E então nós conversamos. Ou melhor, eu falo com você e você cala a boca e ouve." Ele tinha razão. Com House, nada foi fácil. Ele deveria ter se considerado sortudo por House ter lhe contado sobre Chase. Ele estava perdendo a visão, ficando ganancioso. Tratar House como uma pessoa normal. Ha.

"Eu sinto Muito."

"Você deveria estar."

"Eu estava apenas ..." Preocupada com você. "Eu estava aqui, você sabe. Antes." Depois de Stacy.

"Sim, bem, eu sou um garoto grande. Eu posso tomar decisões por mim mesma."

E eu posso limpar as consequências. "Certo. Bem ... boa noite, House." Ele ficou assustado, caindo para a frente e quase entrando em House quando abriu a porta.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Disse que assistiria ao CO comigo. Agora, sente-se e cale a boca."

"Nós estamos bem?"

"Psh". House revirou os olhos. "Se eu ficasse chateado com você toda vez que você fizesse algo estúpido, nunca conversaríamos."

"Sim. Esqueci como sou insanamente difícil de lidar."

"Maldito seja."

HHHHHHHHH

Wilson tinha saído por volta das 11h30. House sabia que ele estaria dormindo no sofá em casa, e em qualquer outra noite ele teria dito a ele que não precisava trocar de sofá, mas hoje à noite ele realmente não queria que Wilson caísse lá. Ele queria um tempo para pensar. Ele desejou poder ter visto o que Wilson viu, Chase depois que ele o beijou ... Deveria ter sido interessante.

Ele jogou um Vicodin de volta, pegou sua bengala e girou-a distraidamente em uma mão. Ele realmente não tinha pensado no que ia fazer a partir daqui. Beijá-lo parecia uma boa ideia na época. Só para ver o que aconteceu. Ele fechou os olhos, a mente se afastando da experiência. Chase parecia tão nervoso. Ele se sentiu nervoso. Mas também…

Ele não tinha beijado ninguém sóbrio desde Stacy. Havia um punhado de mulheres em bares, uma noite rápida com as quais ele nunca passou a noite. Bem, uma vez. Mas isso era porque ele estava bêbado demais para sair. Ele não tinha percebido exatamente o quanto sentia falta, a intimidade disso. Chase tinha um gosto bom. Ele não queria parar.

Isso, ele sabia, tinha que significar algo. Mas isso não significava que ele queria ou precisava de um relacionamento, e esse era o problema. Ele não era bom em relacionamentos. Ele era muito difícil, para complicado. Ou ele expulsou as pessoas rapidamente ou estragou tudo mais tarde. Então ele se machucou. Uma vez foi suficiente para isso.

Ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha, pegou uma garrafa de uísque e um copo e levou para o banco do piano. Ele bebeu meio copo e deixou os dedos caírem nas teclas. Ele tocou sem esforço, sem se importar com a música, tocando o que lhe acontecia. No momento, Beethoven.

Um relacionamento significaria alguém entrando em sua vida pessoal. Até um relacionamento casual exigia isso, até certo ponto. Confiar em. Ele certamente não tinha nada disso. Ele aumentou o ritmo da música, mudando para uma peça mais ousada. Ele odiava decisões pessoais. Nunca parecia haver uma resposta certa. Ele gostava das coisas bem definidas. Ou o diagnóstico dele estava certo ou não. Isso não foi assim.

Duas horas depois, ele foi para a cama, Chase ainda em mente e as chaves ainda sentiam na ponta dos dedos. Ele não teve respostas.


	6. Capítulo 6: Controle

"Pensei que eu lhe disse para colocá-la em anticoagulantes e fazer um angiograma." House não olha para cima, fica olhando o papel em sua mesa.

"Você fez. E eu fiz. Os diluentes de sangue. Estou fazendo angio em apenas um minuto, a enfermeira está preparando ela para isso."

"Por que você não está?"

"Podemos conversar?" Chase diz suavemente, incerto de onde ele teve coragem de perguntar.

"Sobre o quê? Eu lhe disse que o angio provavelmente voltaria negativo e passaria para a coluna dela, depois biópsia da perna. Depois de tudo isso, podemos conversar novamente."

"Eu não quis dizer sobre esse caso."

"Eu sei que você não fez." House vira a página no papel, ainda sem olhar para cima.

"E?"

"Vá fazer o seu trabalho."

HHHHHHHHH

Ele não pode acreditar. Mesmo para House, isso parece loucura. Chase puxa a porta com força, resmungando baixinho. Ele não pode pensar que isso é normal ... Apenas fazer algo assim e nunca mais mencioná-lo.

Respirando fundo, ele junta sua compostura. Ele é um médico. Sem problemas pessoais. Direita. Como se isso funcionasse para alguém. Apenas dizendo que está tudo bem. Ele sorri para ela, faz um movimento, pega o celular dela. Sua mente está em outro lugar. Não é como isso importa. Um angiograma é rotineiro, feito um milhão de vezes. E praticamente não há chance de que seja um coágulo de qualquer maneira.

"Qual a idade dela?" O radiologista. Ele olha para ela. Ela não é tão ruim. Fofa.

"32"

"Uau. Ela já é CEO de uma empresa pública."

"Ela é viciada em trabalho." Sem vida pessoal. Talvez seja melhor assim. Evita todas as complicações confusas e emocionais. "Ok, Carly, fique quieta. A máquina de raio-x vai passar por sua perna."

"O que você fez com o seu tempo de folga?"

"Snowboard em Stadt." Tentando manter minha mente longe do meu maldito chefe. Ou descobri-lo.

"Suíça!"

"Você esquia ou pratica esqui? Você pode ir se quiser." Uma distração seria exatamente a coisa. E isso é fácil, tão fácil. Não apegada, não comprometida ... Apenas uma mulher bonita com um interesse semelhante. A vida seria muito mais fácil se isso fosse tudo o que ele queria.

"Talvez devêssemos começar com uma bebida antes de dar a volta ao mundo".

"Oh, você quer tomar uma bebida comigo?" Pode muito bem tentar. Ela bate nele por isso, mas é brincalhão e fofo. Sim, ela está bem. Ele poderia namorar com ela. "Oh, agressivo. Eu gosto disso."

Ela sorri e ele sabe que a tem na palma da mão. Se ele a quisesse. Esse pensamento o deixa sóbrio, mas ele sorri de volta. Ela não precisa saber.

HHHHHHHHH

Dois dias depois

A retrospectiva é sempre, sempre 20/20. Ele sabia que não estava prestando atenção durante o angiograma. Ele só não tinha percebido que ele era que a atenção descaradamente não pagar. Ele se sente culpado, tão culpado. Inicialmente, sua raiva lhe dissera que era culpa de House, mas não havia como isso fosse verdade. Os pensamentos de uma pessoa estão sempre sob seu próprio controle. Ele deveria ter se concentrado. Não importa o que House tenha feito.

E House ... Ele tinha todo o direito de ficar bravo. Chase não podia culpá-lo por isso, mas mesmo assim ele desejava que não fosse. Seus nervos estavam no limite, seu cérebro em hiperdrive. House parecia realmente chateado. Combine isso com o fato de que eles não haviam conversado ... Talvez House estivesse apenas brincando com ele. Talvez ele só quisesse afugentá-lo, se livrar dele. Não era assim naquele momento, mas ... Ele não sabia o que aquilo significava. Ele certamente não podia perguntar agora.

Não importa o quê, ele não queria ser demitido. Ele teve um bom trabalho em Princeton-Plainsborough. Seu pai nunca o deixaria ouvir o fim, se ele fosse demitido. Ele nunca se permitiria ouvir o fim disso. E, além disso…. Ele não estava pronto para ir. Se House estivesse se preparando para demiti-lo ... Talvez ele pudesse passar por cima da cabeça de House. Verifique se ele teve aprovação em outro lugar. Na verdade, não era exatamente o que ele queria, mas conversar com House sobre isso estava fora de questão. Pode muito bem ir com auto-preservação.

HHHHHHHHH

Ele se sentiu sujo quando o fez. Levou a garrafa de ipecac para Vogler. Ele o entregou hesitantemente, os dedos permanecendo no rótulo, embora soubesse que era tarde demais para devolvê-lo. Ele havia atravessado. Ele se tornou um traidor. O traidor estereotipado que todo mundo sempre odiava nas histórias. Traidor. Alguns diriam apenas um eufemismo para 'covarde'. Ele sabia que estava apenas dando desculpas, mas não sentia que era a mesma coisa. Talvez não fosse, mas talvez fosse pior. Ele se sentia doente, e toda vez que olhava para House, se perguntava quanto tempo levaria até descobrir.

Se isso durasse muito mais, ele poderia sentir que merecia ser demitido.

HHHHHHHHH

"Chase está me apontando para Vogler."

Wilson piscou para o café, a testa franzida. "…O que?"

House cruzou a janela e olhou para fora, batendo com a bengala no vidro.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Muito danado."

"Mas por que?"

"Se eu soubesse disso, estaria lhe dizendo?"

"Você falou com ele sobre isso?"

"Sim. Novamente, é por isso que estou falando com você."

Wilson empurrou a cadeira para trás, quase contra a estante atrás dele. "Eu não sei o que te dizer. Isso é tão chocante. Eu nunca esperaria Chase ... Talvez Foreman ... quero dizer, especialmente depois de ... House." Ele não se virou. "House. Você ainda não falou com ele sobre o que aconteceu, falou?"

"Não tinha certeza do que dizer."

"Eu acho que você deveria ter pensado em algo."

"Obrigado. Grande ajuda. Exceto pela parte 'deveria ter'. Isso meio que nega a utilidade disso, já que não tenho o poder de voltar no tempo."

"House, o que mais há?"

"Eu já gritei com ele antes."

Saiu do nada. As sobrancelhas de Wilson se levantaram. Claro que havia mais alguma coisa, mas House tinha que falar sobre isso da maneira indireta. Ele tinha que ser o House. Wilson esfregou os olhos, cansado. "Mais do que o normal desta vez?"

"Ele errou. Angioed a perna errada em um paciente porque ele estava flertando com um radiologista."

"Ah" Ele teve que lidar com isso delicadamente. "Você estava chateado por ele ter feito a perna errada, ou você estava mais chateado com o flerte com a coisa do radiologista?"

Ele bateu a bengala com mais força contra o vidro. "Eu sou médica dela, por que diabos você acha que eu estava chateada?"

"Ambos." Ele disse em voz baixa, mas com força suficiente, porque sabia que tinha que ser dito. "E acho que Chase não sabia disso."

"Ele estragou tudo. Todo mundo faz."

"Às vezes as pessoas precisam ouvir isso, House. Às vezes, você precisa que elas saibam que está tudo bem."

"Não foi. Você sabe que eu não gosto dessa porcaria."

Wilson pegou o próximo arquivo da pilha ao lado do computador. Isso estava acontecendo em círculos e ele estava cansado disso. "Tudo bem. Não diga a ele que está tudo bem. Diga a ele que ele estragou tudo, mas que você o perdoa. E diga a ele que você gosta dele antes de perder a chance."

"Eu nunca disse que gostava dele!"

"Não. É por isso que você está gritando." House virou-se para ele, abriu a boca para responder, mas Wilson o deteve com a mão erguida. "Fale com o Chase."

"Muito tarde."

"Faça do seu jeito. Mas você tem que me deixar em paz, tenho trabalho a fazer." House desviou o olhar, frustrado, manteve os olhos no chão a caminho da porta. "House, nunca é tarde demais."

"Eu poderia ter acreditado em você nessas duas ex-esposas atrás."

HHHHHHHHH

(Regras da Máfia)

Eu não fiz isso.

Você pode confiar em mim.

Declarações simples, embora importantes à sua maneira. Ainda mais pelo fato de serem mentiras. Chase estava mentindo para ele, descaradamente. Ele deveria saber melhor que isso. Deveria saber que House teria descoberto. Ele também deveria saber que House não tinha intenção de demiti-lo. Pelo menos não inicialmente. Agora, a ideia parecia cada vez mais atraente. O pensamento de ter que despedir alguém era desagradável por si só, mas especialmente para ele. Isso significaria mudar sua equipe, exatamente quando ele se acostumou com a forma como eles trabalhavam juntos.

E Chase ... Ele nem tinha terminado de decidir que poderia valer a pena tentar e agora ele o traiu. Vida sugada. Todo mundo mente, você já sabia disso.


	7. Capítulo 7: Pesado

Assim. Vogler estava conversando com Cameron e Foreman. Ele pode até nem protegê-lo, afinal. Foi engraçado de certa forma. Ele poderia ter feito tudo por nada. Nesse caso, ele realmente mereceria o que conseguiu. Realmente não importava mais, de qualquer maneira. Ele e House nem estavam conversando. Isso foi o que toda essa bagunça o levou, uma brecha ainda maior entre eles. Às vezes ele chamava isso de culpa, em algum momento da casa. A realidade provavelmente caiu em algum lugar no meio, como as coisas costumavam acontecer. Ele brincou com a idéia de dizer a Vogler que ele terminara.

Se ele pensasse que House poderia ter se importado, ele teria. A essa altura, porém, ele não tinha certeza de que um pedido de desculpas fosse suficiente, e eles nem haviam conversado sobre nada. Desde que Chase disse a House que podia confiar nele, eles nem sequer discutiram tudo. Ele não era um idiota, sabia que House sabia. Ele sabia disso toda vez que olhava para ele - ou melhor, toda vez que não. House nunca mais encontrou seus olhos.

HHHHHHHHH

"Jessica é estável." Previsivelmente, House não olhou para cima. Ele nem respondeu. Seus olhos estavam colados ao seu Nintendo. "Casa…"

"O quê? Eu posso confiar em você? Então eu ouvi."

Derrotado, seu tiro resoluto, Chase saiu do escritório sem outra palavra.

HHHHHHHHH

Considerando a quantidade de nervos necessários para se dedicar a isso, a traição veio surpreendentemente fácil quando ele falou. Provavelmente porque ele sabia que já havia sido traído. O que ele não esperava era que não funcionasse.

Correr atrás.

Não.

Que diabos? Ele tomou essa decisão, uma decisão difícil, e agora ... Isso nem importava. Ele estava preso com Chase, preso com tudo isso. Ele não escolheria entre Cameron e Foreman, ele poderia pelo menos pisar nisso. Ele seguiu as ordens, tomou sua decisão. Não era culpa dele Chase ser um beijador de bunda e Vogler era um filho da puta mentiroso. Ele manteve o acordo.

De alguma forma, ele sabia que Vogler não pensaria assim.

HHHHHHHHH

(Modelo)

Então, como posso trabalhar com você?

Bem, você não tem escolha.

Era a verdade, mas não deveria ter sido. Não era isso que ele queria. Quando ele foi para Vogler, ele só queria seu emprego, não para atormentar House. Bem, talvez isso não fosse inteiramente verdade. Ele sabia que tinha que haver uma pequena parte dele que ele nunca ousaria reconhecer em palavras que procuravam vingança. Mas ele não queria assim. As coisas estavam fora de controle, ambas estavam infelizes. Pelo que sabia, House o odiava.

Ele tem todo o direito.

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas mesmo sabendo não facilitava as coisas. Sua mão pairou sobre a porta de Vogler três minutos antes de ele bater. Quando ele fez, foi suave e desconfortável. O lado mais sombrio dele esperava que Vogler não aparecesse.

"Entre." Ele deslizou silenciosamente, os olhos baixos. "Ah,. É bom ver você. O que você tem para me dizer hoje?"

"Eu desisto."

Um momento de silêncio assustado. "O que?"

"Não é meu trabalho, apenas ... Isso. Eu não sou mais seu informante. Eu trabalho para House."

"E House trabalha para mim."

Chase levantou o queixo, orgulhoso naquele momento do fato de que seu chefe era um burro teimoso. "Mas isso não significa que ele responda a você. Nem sempre. E eu também não. Não mais."

"Ele queria demitir você, você sabe." Um tiro desagradável, e ele esperou até Chase colocar a mão na porta para dar. "Você é quem ele escolheu."

Doeu, mas Chase mal perdeu uma batida. "Eu mereço. Ele sabe."

HHHHHHHHH

No dia seguinte ao discurso sobre drogas de House

Ele esperou até Foreman sair, reuniu seus nervos e prometeu que não deixaria isso cair.

House estava sentado na cadeira do computador, de costas para ele, brincando com um elástico e olhando para o escuro. "House ... precisamos conversar."

"Você nunca se cansa de eu dizer não a isso? Estou ficando sem maneiras criativas de fazer isso. Não há nada para falar."

" Sim , existe. Temos que conversar."

House encolheu os ombros. "Tudo bem. Diga o que quiser e depois saia."

"Nós dois sabemos que eu menti. Eu o denunciei a Vogler. Eu estava confuso, pensei que você fosse me demitir ... Tudo parece estúpido agora, mas não posso fazer nada a respeito, exceto não fazer mais. E eu disse a ele. isso hoje, e ele me disse ... "Chase engoliu em seco. Esta parte ainda doeu. "Ele me disse que você queria se livrar de mim. Eu só queria que você soubesse, eu não quis dizer isso quando disse que você não tinha escolha. Eu estava com raiva. Eu não quero que você não tenha escolha. Se você quer que eu vá embora, se você simplesmente não puder confiar em mim e ficaria mais feliz comigo, então eu vou pedir demissão. Depende de você. "

Por um longo tempo, House não respondeu, nem se mexeu e Chase quase desistiu e foi embora. Quase. Finalmente, "Por que você achou que eu ia te despedir?"

"Estraguei tudo."

"Todo mundo estraga tudo. Eu digo que pelo menos 10 vezes por dia, me dê um tempo. Você não é tão sensível. Risque isso, se você é ou não, você não deve ser tão sensível."

"E ..." Isso foi difícil. "Por causa do que aconteceu. No telhado. Pensei que você pudesse ... me quer ir embora." Ele ficou tenso, mordendo o lábio inferior com força entre os dentes. Nenhum deles falou sobre isso com apenas uma palavra, um reconhecimento. Ele não tinha ideia do que esperar. Ele apertou os olhos com força, surpreso quando sentiu o elástico atingi-lo entre os olhos.

"Seu idiota."

Chase piscou. "Hã?"

"Eu beijo você, então o seu processo de pensamento natural é que eu quero que você saia do inferno? O que, as freiras ensinaram que um beijo era secretamente a maldição do diabo ou algo assim?"

Sua mente estava nadando, não, se afogando. Ele se agarrou a um pensamento coerente. "Não, eu ... eu pensei que você estava apenas brincando comigo."

"Sim, era o que eu estava fazendo até aquele momento."

"Espere ... você gosta de mim?"

House ficou de pé, andando entre a estante de livros e a ponta da mesa algumas vezes. Chase se acalmou, um pouco, pelo ritmo que sua bengala fazia no chão. Não tão rápido quanto seu pulso. "Eu não sei." Ele parou na frente de Chase, olhos azuis toda seriedade. "Talvez."

Arriscando, Chase alcançou hesitantemente para colocar a mão em sua bochecha. "Sinto muito. Por traí-lo."

"Eu não posso te perdoar." A franqueza disso o atingiu como um peso pesado, esmagando seu coração. Bem, ele não esperava que ele dissesse que gostava dele. Ele não tinha certeza se isso tornava tudo pior ou melhor ... Ele poderia ter tido a chance de tudo, e jogou fora para proteger seu maldito trabalho. "Ainda."

Ele olhou de volta para House, quase ousando ter esperança. "Ainda?"

Um aceno curto e duro, então House o puxou para frente em seus braços e um beijo quente e apaixonado. Ele foi atraído pela força, pela sensação da língua de House contra a sua, pelo gosto que ele provara durante o sono, forte o suficiente para ser uma droga. Ele tentou se afastar o tempo suficiente para respirar, apenas para que House revelasse seus lábios com força, a mão direita emaranhada quase dolorosamente em seus cabelos, o braço apertando em torno dele para puxar seu corpo para mais perto. Ele estava perdido no prazer disso, na maneira como suas línguas dançavam. Foi perfeito. Ele gemeu baixinho, deslizando a mão atrás do pescoço de House para se ancorar a ele, a outra mão caindo no peito de House.

Era bom demais para ser verdade. Ele estava se beijando com House em seu escritório ... O escritório. O escritório de vidro . Ele empurrou House para longe, seu coração pulando com o olhar descontente que o diagnosticador deu a ele. "Nós ... não deveríamos estar fazendo isso aqui."

"Alguns diriam que não deveríamos estar fazendo isso." House se aproximou novamente, pegou o lábio inferior de Chase e o chupou levemente. Chase o empurrou de volta novamente.

"Sim, bem, eu não disse isso. Só não aqui."

House suspirou, revirando os olhos em frustração e zombaria de raiva. "Bem." Ele pegou a bengala de cima da mesa e mancou até a mesa para pegar as chaves. "Então ... Ah ... você quer uma bebida? Pizza?"

Lentamente, um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Chase. Ele tentou muito evitar que isso se tornasse um sorriso estúpido. "Certo."


	8. Capítulo 8: Zona do Crepúsculo

"Os menus estão na gaveta. Escolha algo que não seja nojento. O telefone está sobre a mesa. Volto."

Chase assentiu, entrando hesitante no apartamento de House. Seus olhos estavam correndo por toda parte, absorvendo tudo. Apartamento da casa. Era bem limpo, para um solteiro. Muitos livros. Um piano bonito. Ele queria ouvir House tocando. Ele o vira traçar os dedos sobre a borda da mesa, tocar um piano imaginário enquanto ouvia sua música, mas ele nunca o ouvira tocar. Ele provavelmente foi incrível. Ele certamente tinha as mãos para isso. Esse pensamento foi um pouco perturbador, então ele balançou a cabeça ao redor do sofá, abrindo a gaveta para procurar um menu de pizza.

A gaveta inteira estava cheia de menus. Chinês, tailandês, japonês ... Tudo o que se possa imaginar e alguns que ele nunca teria pensado. Ele ainda estava procurando quando ouviu o som da bengala na madeira não muito atrás dele. "Alguma vez cozinhaste?"

"Não se eu puder evitar. Às vezes, porém, eu simplesmente não aguento mais e faço uma tigela de cereal. Ou aqueço uma lata do Chef Boyardee."

"Isso não está cozinhando."

"No entanto, ainda é mais do que geralmente estou disposto a fazer." Ele veio atrás de Chase perto, parado em cima dele. "Você já encontrou alguma coisa?"

"Ah ..." Chase pegou o próximo menu de pizza e o entregou por cima do ombro. "Eu não sou tão exigente. Consiga o que você quer. Sem cogumelos, no entanto."

Ele se virou para encarar House bem a tempo de ver seus olhos se arregalarem o suficiente para dar uma ótima aparência de cachorro triste. "Mas e se eu amo cogumelos?"

"…Você?"

"Você é um perdedor."

Chase suspirou e balançou a cabeça, movendo-se para dar acesso a House ao telefone e sentando no sofá. Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Casa pediu duas pizzas de salsicha. Ele não abriu os olhos até ouvir a TV parar e sentir o peso de House ao seu lado. "se você quer uma cerveja, eu tenho um pouco na geladeira."

"Você quer uma cerveja?"  
"O que você acha?"

"Volto logo." Chase foi à cozinha e voltou com duas cervejas geladas, juntamente com um renovado espanto na dieta de House. "Não havia mais nada lá".

House pegou sua cerveja de Chase e abriu a tampa. "Claro que houve."

"Sim. Suco de laranja e um recipiente de glacê branco com M&M's. Por que você ainda tem isso?"

House encolheu os ombros. "Você tentou alguma coisa antes de julgar? Tem um gosto bom."

"É suposto ir em bolos."

"Eu não sei cozinhar algo tão complicado."

"Você deve se perder em algum lugar entre derramar a mistura e quebrar os ovos ..."

House lançou-lhe um olhar que ele estava feliz por poder dizer que não era sério. "Fique quieto. Cozinhar é para maricas."

"Wilson é um ótimo cozinheiro."

"Eu já disse que ele não era um maricas?"

HHHHHHHHH

Pizza, uma quantidade indeterminada de cervejas, e três horas na Twilight Zone depois, Chase estava bêbado o suficiente para deixar sua cabeça cair no ombro de House. Ele não teria feito isso normalmente, e percebeu isso mesmo através da névoa em seu cérebro quando sentiu House tenso. Ele passou a mudar desajeitadamente, mas antes que ele pudesse realmente executar o ato, House o deteve com um aperto firme no queixo. "Você está bêbado."

Ele podia sentir a respiração contra os lábios. Isso o deixou tonto. Ele assentiu devagar. "Uh-huh."

"Desde que eu te trouxe aqui, e você não podia dirigir de qualquer maneira, você terá que ficar aqui esta noite."

Sua cabeça estava tão confusa. "Bem."

Então, os lábios de House estavam nos dele novamente e ele não precisou mais pensar. Ele derreteu contra o outro homem, uma mão explorando seu peito enquanto a outra enterrada em seus cabelos. Ele se aproximou cada vez mais dele até que o zumbido insistente em seu cérebro finalmente formou um pensamento coerente. Perna da casa. Ele tinha que ter cuidado com a perna de House. Ele estava do lado esquerdo ... contanto que ele não colocasse muito peso nele, tudo ficaria bem.

Nesse momento, House enfiou a língua na boca e deslizou uma mão por baixo da camisa, atraindo o gemido esperado e a falta de capacidade de juntar duas palavras, mesmo em sua própria mente. Ele sabia, no entanto, que queria ouvir House fazer um barulho assim. Seu dedo mexeu nos botões da camisa de House, uma tarefa duplamente difícil em seu estado atual. Ele podia sentir House sorrir contra seus lábios com as tentativas frustradas de Chase. Até que ele alcançou seu objetivo, tentando brincar experimentalmente com o mamilo. House gemeu, mordeu o lábio inferior de Chase. Sucesso.

Ele afastou os lábios da boca quente de House, experimentou uma linha de beijos na mandíbula e no pescoço. Ele podia sentir seu pulso, forte e rápido, e ele chupou levemente a pele sobre ele, deleitando-se com a maneira como a casa o apertava quando o fazia. Mais alguns beijos molhados de boca aberta, e ele enfiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de House, aconchegando-se mais perto. Ele estava muito excitado para perceber que isso era um abraço, e com o abraço de House poderia ser contra as regras. Hesitante, House mudou de posição e de posição no sofá, deixando Chase descansar facilmente em seus braços.

Adormeceu, acordando apenas quando House o sacudiu e ordenou que ele se levantasse e se mexesse, porque sua perna não aguentava uma noite no sofá.

Ele não teve que ir longe. O quarto ficava no fim do corredor. Sonolento e desajeitado, tirou a camiseta e a cueca antes de rastejar debaixo das cobertas.

Quando a luz se apagou, House esperou alguns minutos antes de puxá-lo para um meio abraço, a cabeça de Chase apoiada em seu ombro. Ele disse algo parecido com não se acostumar com isso, mas Chase já estava caindo no sono.

HHHHHHHHH

Ele acordou quente. Muito mais quente do que ele lembrava de sua cama. Ele se moveu para alongar, apenas para encontrar seu movimento restringido por um corpo ao lado dele. E sua cabeça estava latejando. Estremecendo, ele abriu os olhos, caindo naturalmente para a forma de dormir ao lado dele. Casa. Casa. Oh Deus. Sua mente percorreu os acontecimentos da noite anterior, acalmando-se um pouco quando percebeu que havia sido trazido aqui por House (sóbrio, nada menos), e que eles não haviam feito sexo. Nada para se preocupar, então, realmente.

Exceto pelo fato de estar quase na hora do trabalho e ele não ter roupas, exceto as que ele usava ontem. Ele também precisava de um banho. Ele rolou para longe de House e de costas, esfregando a ponta do nariz em uma tentativa inútil de evitar a dor de cabeça.

"Você é engraçado quando está bêbado. Sem mencionar que está com sono." A voz de House era áspera e áspera, adoravelmente sonolenta de uma maneira que fez Chase querer rolar de volta e se acomodar contra seu peito.

"Estou? Bem, isso é legal, mas ... eu não tenho roupas."

"Claro que sim. Eu sei que você usava algo aqui."

"Eu não posso usar isso, todo mundo vai saber ..."

"O que exatamente?" House rolou, descansando no cotovelo esquerdo para enfrentar Chase. "Que você não foi para casa? Isso poderia ter sido qualquer motivo. Você acha que as mentes deles vão magicamente saltar para você passar a noite aqui?"

"Se chegarmos juntos, sim."

House revirou os olhos. "Ah, relaxe. Eles não vão nos ver até chegarmos ao escritório ... eu vou te deixar no vestiário primeiro. Não é como se você não precisasse de um banho. Eu teria deixado você tomar um aqui, mas desde que você está tão desligado das aparências ... "

"Só ... só por enquanto." Chase tirou a mão do rosto e deixou a cabeça cair para o lado para estudar House. "House ..." Ele esperou que House o olhasse, mas o outro homem deve ter sentido o tom sério da afirmação, porque ele não olhou para cima. "O que é isso?"

"Eu não tenho idéia. Levante-se, tome café da manhã, eu vou tomar um banho." Ele rolou para o lado da cama, estremecendo quando sua perna atingiu o chão. Sem palavras, Chase o viu jogar dois Vicodin de volta, o viu esfregar a perna por cinco minutos antes de poder pisar no chão. Ele queria discutir exatamente o que estava acontecendo, um relacionamento ou ... Algo. Agora, porém, ele sabia que não era a hora. Mais tarde. Quando os dois estavam conversando seriamente. Isso era assustador por si só. Quando House estava pronto para uma conversa séria? Com um suspiro, Chase levantou-se da cama e começou a vestir suas roupas. Ele estava pronto para um pãozinho e um café ridiculamente forte, mas ele não podia comer nenhum deles até que ele começasse a trabalhar.

Parecia que hoje seria um daqueles dias. Não que isso importasse, realmente. Ele passou a noite ao lado de House, acordado contra ele. Algo que ele sonhara. Um sorriso apareceu nos cantos da boca dele. Os aborrecimentos eram pequenos. O bem potencial até agora superou em muito o mal. Talvez ele até conseguisse que House falasse com ele. Se ele estivesse entediado o suficiente, e eles não tivessem um paciente. Talvez.

Com fome, Chase se contentou com suco de laranja e uma colher cheia de glacê. Combinação estranha, com certeza, e certamente não havia café e bagel, mas ... Às vezes, você precisava pegar o que podia.


	9. Capítulo 9: Bebês e Água do Banho

"Casa?"

"Onde está o capataz?" Ele estava de costas para Chase, quicando a bola de tênis no chão sem entusiasmo.

"Fazendo o raio-x. Por que Cameron parou?"

"Pensei que você estivesse aqui para me ver." Sua voz estava magoada, mas Chase sabia que poderia haver apenas um pouco de verdade nela. Ele não podia ter certeza, mas erraria por precaução. Essa era a última coisa que ele queria, afastar House agora. Ele se aproximou, uma mão deslizando sobre o ombro de House.

" Estou aqui para vê-lo. Mas Foreman continua falando sobre o motivo de eu não estar falando mal de Cameron. Seria bom ter algo a dizer a ele. E também estou curioso." House não respondeu imediatamente, apesar de suspirar quando Chase se encostou no encosto da cadeira e passou os dedos pelos cabelos. "Se for da conta dela, eu entenderia, mas você nunca se importou se algo fosse pessoal e, além disso ... Foreman está convencido de que ela foi demitida por sua causa."

"Ela não foi demitida." Ele inclinou os olhos para trás, olhos fechados. Ele não se afastou quando Chase passou a mão na bochecha. "Ela está apaixonada por mim." Chase congelou.

"Ela é ... o quê?"

"Apaixonado por mim. E ela está desistindo porque não estou apaixonada por ela, e ela não consegue lidar com seus sentimentos por mim. Algo nesse sentido."

"Porque você não a ama?"

Os olhos de House se abriram. "NÃO. Você realmente achou que eu fiz?"

"Ah ..."

"Não responda a isso. Não estou apaixonada por ela, mas isso não tem nada a ver com suas habilidades como médica. Ela está sendo uma idiota." Irritado, ele balançou a bola alto o suficiente para que Chase a pegasse na mão direita. Ele largou, deixou cair na mesa atrás dele e rolou para descansar contra o computador.

"Bem ... você vai tentar recuperá-la?" Ele não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco nervoso quando disse isso, embora esperasse que Deus não parecesse assim. Era só ... Cameron era tão bonito. Uma linda mulher apaixonada por ele pode ser suficiente para mudar de idéia. Seria o suficiente para mudar a mente de qualquer homem.

"Se ela voltar."

Chase assentiu, fez um pequeno ruído de concordância. Sua cabeça já estava cheia de cenários.

"Eu não vou dormir com ela, se é isso que você está se perguntando."

"Não, eu sei disso." Ele não tinha certeza absoluta se mantinha sua voz ou postura o calor que o varrera com essas palavras. A julgar pela contração dos lábios de House em um sorriso quase sarcástico, provavelmente não. Chase olhou para a porta. As cortinas foram fechadas, mas estavam destrancadas. Contanto que ninguém entrou ... Ele se inclinou, roçando os lábios nos de House até responder. Beijá-lo assim era diferente, de cabeça para baixo, boca aberta e um pouco preguiçoso. Foi bom, seu zumbido particular ... Até House se afastar.

"E você disse que não deveríamos fazer isso aqui."

"As cortinas estão fechadas."

"A porta está destrancada."

"Ninguém está vindo." Chase se inclinou para outro beijo, sorrindo quando House inclinou a cabeça para encontrá-lo.

"Ei, House, eu trouxe almoço e-" Wilson. Droga. Chase se afastou e se endireitou mais rápido do que ele acreditava ser possível, embora ele soubesse que isso parecia ainda mais suspeito. Sim, Chase, como se já não fosse óbvio o que você estava fazendo. "Eu ... me desculpe, eu ..." Wilson gaguejou, tão claramente surpreso que teria sido engraçado se o coração de Chase não estivesse batendo no peito.

Para House, aparentemente, foi engraçado. Ele estava sorrindo. Ele girou a cadeira, os olhos prendendo os de Wilson. "Eu não disse para você não me interromper quando estou no meio de algo importante? Ou melhor, quando vou fazer algo importante. Alguém, na verdade, acho que você diria."

Chase estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho, olhos chatos no tapete. Isso foi tão embaraçoso ...

"Certo. Desculpe. Vou deixar seu almoço em sua mesa. Você pode ... tanto faz. Fale comigo mais tarde, se quiser." Ele saiu muito, muito rapidamente. Chase não ficou realmente surpreso com o riso de House.

" Isso foi inestimável. Quando fazemos sexo aqui, ele definitivamente precisa nos encontrar."

"Ah ... quem disse ..."

"Cale a boca e brinque. E vá almoçar."

"Foreman pode-"

"Foreman é um garoto grande." House jogou uma nota de dez dólares na direção de Chase. "Faça o que você mandou. E me traga alguns doces, Wilson nunca faz."

HHHHHHHHH

Eles chegaram ao final do champanhe. Todo mundo tinha filtrado, incluindo Wilson. Afinal, ele ainda tinha uma esposa para onde ir. Chase terminou de derramar a última gota no copo de House e pegou o seu, olhando para a borda, contemplativo.

"Uh-oh. Eu conheço esse rosto. Conversa séria."

"Não é um pouco estranho que celebremos esta noite, mas ... nosso paciente morreu."

"Um dos nossos pacientes viveu. Apenas ... O menor."

Chase fez um ruído vago e baixo, levou o copo aos lábios e bebeu metade dele.

"Ei." Ele olhou para cima e caiu nos olhos de House. "Eu realmente não gosto de me repetir, mas todos fizemos o melhor que pudemos. Nada mais poderia ter sido feito por ela. Por ninguém. Ela acabou de morrer. Às vezes as pessoas simplesmente morrem. É uma merda. É uma merda para seu filho. Mas pelo menos ele viveu. E foi uma coisa que fizemos corretamente. Se tivéssemos feito a ligação errada, os dois estariam mortos. "

Chase terminou o copo. "Acho que era a hora dela."

"No entanto, você quer dizer isso. Eu não acredito nessa porcaria."

"Você realmente não acredita em Deus?"

"E você realmente faz?"

Pedaços da vida de Chase passaram por sua mente. Mais do que suficiente, mas ... Houve coisas boas também. Pequenas coisas, principalmente, mas ele sempre sentiu que Deus estava com ele. Mesmo que ele ainda não estivesse pronto para fazer grandes mudanças na vida de Chase. E agora ele conhecera House ... "Sim. Sim, eu acredito em Deus."

House balançou a cabeça. "Não faz nenhum sentido."

"Bem, nem você faz metade do tempo, mas ainda fazemos o que você diz."

"Eu sou brilhante."

"Isso soaria muito melhor vindo de alguém que não você. Você é tendencioso."

" Você é tendencioso." Algo em seus olhos escureceu, quente e sedutor. Chase estremeceu. "Então. O que você diria que eu sou? Hmm?"

"Você é ..." No momento, sexy. "Você é House. Você é único."

"Isso não parece ruim. Ou é?"

"Não, não é." Chase ficou devagar. "Nós deveríamos ir embora. É tarde." Ele chegou à bolsa antes de sentir os braços de House em volta da cintura.

"Você andou bebendo." Ele sussurrou contra a orelha de Chase, sua respiração contra ela mexendo o sangue de Chase.

"Eu não estou bêbado."

"Mas você andou bebendo. Se você foi encostado ..."

"O que você quer que eu faça, vá para casa com você? Eu poderia usar a mesma lógica em você." House enrijeceu um pouco e Chase agarrou seus braços antes que ele pudesse se afastar. Ele não tinha a intenção de quebrar, realmente. Ele não tinha nada contra ir para casa com House. Ele estava, no entanto, cansado. Sem mencionar ainda incerto sobre qual era exatamente o relacionamento deles. Ele se virou um pouco nos braços de House, pressionando um beijo suave na mandíbula. "Sério. O que você quer?"

"Pode ficar aqui por mais algum tempo."

"Aqui."

"Uh-huh." House se aninhou contra ele, barba por fazer arranhando sua pele. Chase amou a sensação disso, tão perfeitamente ... House. Ele sabia, porém, que não esperava isso. Talvez House tenha ficado pegajoso quando ele estava bebendo. Talvez ele estivesse tentando convencer Chase a não perguntar sobre o relacionamento deles. Talvez ele quisesse sexo. Talvez House fosse apenas pegajoso nos relacionamentos. Ele realmente não tinha ideia; isso era todo novo território. Chase suspirou.

"Onde, aqui, exatamente você quer ir?"

"Wilson guarda comida na sala de oncologia. E há um sofá e uma televisão."

"Só por um tempo. Então eu tenho que ir para casa, você sabe ... Durma."

"Superestimado."

" Casa ".

"Sim, sim, sim. Durma, tanto faz." House beijou seu pescoço, beliscou-o levemente antes de se afastar. "Vamos lá."

HHHHHHHHH

De alguma forma, a "espera" havia se transformado em dois sanduíches de manteiga de amendoim para House (como se ele tivesse compartilhado alguma coisa) e, atualmente, se beijando no sofá. A TV estava muda, no noticiário, mas nenhum deles prestou atenção nem cinco minutos depois de se sentarem. Eles tiveram sorte até agora que ninguém entrou. Não que eles estivessem pensando.

Chase estava trabalhando duro na clavícula de House quando sentiu a mão no cinto, mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de registrá-lo completamente, House alcançou o cinturão de sua cueca. Ele gemeu, mordeu com força o ombro de House com prazer. House o empurrou para trás, sua cabeça batendo no descanso de braço. Ele estava completamente debaixo dele agora, apesar de estar ciente de pouco, exceto a mão de House e o ritmo constante que ele estava assumindo, a sensação daqueles lábios incríveis contra seu pescoço ... Ele deixou a cabeça cair mais para trás, dando melhor acesso, uma mão um aperto mortal na almofada abaixo dele, a outra mão estava cavando um pouco nas costas de House.

O tempo mudou, mais rápido e um pouco mais áspero e Chase gritou, silenciado rapidamente por um beijo profundo. Mesmo assim, era bom demais se concentrar em algo como o silêncio e, quando os lábios de House deixaram os dele, ele não conseguiu ficar quieto. "Casa…"

Aparentemente, isso fez alguma coisa. A mão quente o deixou, envolto em volta da cintura, os corpos se movendo grosseiramente até que os dois estremeceram e pararam. Ao descer do alto, ele podia sentir a respiração de House contra sua pele. Ele percebeu, naquele momento, o quanto ele amava esse sentimento. Piscando, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos de House, atraindo seu olhar. O homem mais velho moveu a cabeça, olhos azuis bêbados de prazer. Ele nunca pareceu mais lindo ou mais irresistível. "Casa ..." Ele acariciou sua bochecha, sem saber o que mais dizer.

"Hm. Isso foi bom."

Chase sorriu suavemente. "Sim. Muito, muito bom."

House enterrou o rosto no peito, cavando até que ele se sentisse confortável o suficiente para suspirar e fechar os olhos.

"Deveríamos-"

"Shh. Você deveria estar cansada. Eu sei que estou cansada. Então, novamente, tenho o dobro da sua idade."

Chase se inclinou para frente, deixando um beijo suave na testa. "Isso não significa nada." Chase ainda não sabia o quão seriamente House iria levar isso, mas no momento não importava. Ele sonhava com o que seria sentir House tocá-lo e agora ... Nada que ele jamais tivesse imaginado se comparava ao puro prazer da experiência real. Surpreendente. Cansado e perfeitamente feliz, ele logo adormeceu.


	10. Capítulo 10: Crianças

Infelizmente para os dois, eles dormiram profundamente. Até os dois acordarem assustados. "Whoa! Que diabos ?!"

Os dois homens acordaram, embora os olhos de Chase tenham sido os primeiros a cair na porta. "Capataz ..." House sabia que Chase não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer. Ele parecia como se todo o sangue tivesse sido drenado de seu rosto. House lutou para se sentar, mordendo a língua para combater a dor na perna. Ele precisava de Vicodin. Primeiro, porém, ele provavelmente precisava dizer algo ao seu recém-perturbado funcionário.

"Bom dia, capataz. Durma bem?"

Foreman apenas o encarou, claramente em choque.

"Oh, vamos lá, você já viu pessoas dormindo antes. Aposto que muitas pessoas já viram você dormindo antes."

Foreman balançou a cabeça, um pouco atordoado. "Sim, mas não como ... .. Vocês dois estão ... Sério?"

"Ok ... gramática ruim, e isso não fazia sentido. E nossos negócios não são seus."

Foreman se virou no meio do caminho, encostado no batente da porta com uma mão. "Será que ... Cuddy sabe disso?"

"Não. E ela também não vai. Certo?"

Foreman hesitou, depois assentiu. "Claro. Eu não me importo. O que diabos eu estou dizendo, eu acho que me importo. Isso é tão ..."

Estranho. Estranho. Entendo. Você está chateada. Eu não me importo. House relaxou contra a almofada, esfregando a coxa e fazendo uma careta. Ele havia deixado seu Vicodin em sua jaqueta. Jaqueta estava no escritório. Droga. "O que diabos você queria, afinal?"

"Chegou cedo para verificar o filho do paciente. Só queria que você soubesse que está tudo bem."

"Não é mais minha paciente."

"Direita." Foreman ainda não estava se movendo para ir a lugar algum, estava de olhos arregalados, como se a imagem deles dormindo no sofá estivesse queimada em sua mente.

"Vá fazer minhas horas de clínica."

"Porque eu entrei com você?"

"Porque eu disse." Quando Foreman lançou um olhar sujo, ele sorriu, feliz por Foreman não o conhecer bem o suficiente para ver como era doloroso. Assim que ele se foi, ele se virou para Chase. "Eu preciso das minhas pílulas. Agora."

Chase engoliu em seco, obviamente ainda no limite do que acabara de acontecer.

"Agora significaria AGORA, não em 20 minutos."

"Desculpa." Ele murmurou baixinho e não olhou para House quando saiu. House sentiu um momento de menor arrependimento por ter quebrado, mas não durou. Se ele queria um relacionamento com House, é melhor acostumar-se com o que ele realmente estaria lidando agora. Quanto mais cedo ele desistir, menos sentirei sua falta. Todo mundo desistiu mais cedo ou mais tarde. Apesar de seus medos e sarcasmo constante, no fundo ele não podia deixar de esperar que houvesse alguém, além de Wilson, que não desistisse.

Para crédito de Chase, ele foi rápido. Ele largou a garrafa na mão de House, observando com preocupação mal disfarçada enquanto jogava duas pílulas para trás. House suspirou. "Pare com isso."

"Parar o que?"

"Eu não estou ... morrendo. Você não precisa me olhar assim."

"Você está com dor. Isso me chateia. Não deveria?"

House não sabia como responder a isso. Então ele mudou de assunto. "Que horas são?"

"5:30".

"Acho que Foreman teve alguns problemas de culpa."

"Eu também."

"Mas você dormiu."

"Eu estava com você." House olhou para cima, o olhar no rosto de Chase traindo o fato de que o que tinha sido dito escapou contra seu melhor julgamento. Pela primeira vez, talvez ele não o provocasse. Não que ele quisesse Chase se acostumar com isso.

"Você pode se sentar. Não vou a lugar nenhum até que o Vicodin entre em vigor."

Ele se inclinou para trás, olhos fechados. "Como meu horário na clínica está fora do caminho, acho que vou falar com Cameron."

"Tão cedo?"

Ele sentiu Chase se sentar ao lado dele. Foi uma surpresa agradável quando ele sentiu as mãos na perna, trabalhando suavemente o músculo contraído. "Mais tarde." Ele realmente era muito bom nisso. House gemeu. "Deus, você é incrível nisso. As pessoas pagariam você."

"Mas você não precisa."

"E é por isso que eu prefiro você a uma prostituta." A risada suave de Chase o fez sorrir. Havia algo no som que o aqueceu. Ou talvez fossem apenas os comprimidos. Ele levou dois. Sim, foi isso. Tinha que ser as pílulas.

HHHHHHHHH

(Crianças)

"Cameron está voltando?"

House caiu em sua cadeira, girou e puxou a bola 8 mágica. "Eu não sei. Vamos verificar. Hmmm ... diz". Pergunte novamente amanhã. "

"Significado?"

"Significado ainda não. Mas estou trabalhando nisso." Ele largou a Bola 8 Mágica e pegou uma faixa de borracha, que prontamente atirou na parte de trás da cabeça de Chase. "Em que carta você está?"

"O. Por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Vamos ... você deveria saber disso. É para mostrar. Tem que fingir te punir."

"Wilson e Foreman já sabem."

"Mas Cuddy não. E ela esperará ouvir sobre mim te tratando mal. Se ela ouvir mais alguma coisa, ela pode me perguntar sobre meus sentimentos. E você sabe como eu odeio essas conversas."

Chase revirou os olhos, murmurando baixinho. "Eu."

"Ei, ei, ei ... não se sinta negligenciado. Eu disse que você tinha uma bunda boa. Saber que você tem uma bunda boa é um sentimento."

"É um pensamento. Uma opinião. Mas obrigada. Eu acho."

O telefone de House vibrou e ele atendeu, escaneando uma mensagem de texto de Wilson. "A Bruxa Malvada da Administração está chegando. Se eu sair pela outra porta, posso chegar ao elevador antes que ela me pegue. Adios."

HHHHHHHHH

Na noite seguinte

House pensou em não atender o telefone, mas ele atendeu no último toque. "Olá?" Não que ele não soubesse quem era.

"Ei. Eu estava pensando, eu poderia pegar o jantar. Ter algo diferente de pizza, para variar." Normalmente, ele ficava feliz em ouvir a voz de Chase no telefone. Agora ... Ele tinha uma vaga sensação de apreensão.

"Se você quiser."

"Você está bem?"

"Estou bem."

"Você quer japonês?"

"O que você quiser." Ele desligou antes que Chase pudesse questionar isso. Não importava o que eles estavam comendo, ele sabia que não seria uma conversa divertida.

HHHHHHHHH

Ele tinha apenas meia hora para pensar em como expressá-lo. Não que ele tenha passado o tempo pensando. Ele estava jogando Bach quando ouviu a batida na porta. "Está aberto." Ele não olhou para cima, não o reconheceu de nenhuma outra maneira, mesmo sabendo que estava sorrindo em sua direção. Ele ouviu Chase caminhar até o piano, sentiu-o abraçá-lo por trás.

"Ei."

Ele apontou o queixo para cima por uma fração. Foi um reconhecimento, pelo menos.

"O que está errado?"

"Nada."

Chase deu um beijo suave na nuca. "Isso é lindo, você sabe." Quando House não respondeu, ele puxou levemente seu ombro. "De alguma maneira eu posso fazer você vir comer agora e tocar para mim mais tarde?"

"Talvez." Suas mãos pararam nas teclas, mas ele esperou até Chase soltá-lo e foi para a cozinha pegar pratos antes de falar. "Cameron está voltando ao trabalho."

"Isso é ... Ótimo! O que você ofereceu a ela?"

Silêncio, exceto pelo som de armários se abrindo na cozinha.

"Mais dinheiro?"

Silêncio.

Chase fez uma pausa, enfiou a cabeça para fora da moldura da porta. "Vamos lá, o que é isso? Eu estou bem com o dinheiro que você me paga. Eu não me importo com o que ela está recebendo."

Sim você vai. Ele respirou fundo. "Sem dinheiro. Vou levá-la para um encontro."


	11. Capítulo 11: Sobre Cameron

Ele não tinha certeza do que esperava que Chase dissesse, mas o silêncio antes de falar era definitivamente esperado. "…Direita." House estremeceu internamente. Chase não disse mais nada.

"Você não vai gritar sobre isso?"

Chase bateu a porta do armário com mais força do que o necessário. "Não. Está tudo bem. Você pode fazer o que diabos você quiser."

Os gritos podem ter sido quase melhores do que isso. House girou no banco, puxou a bengala para ele e foi parar na porta. "Chase ... eu quero que Cameron volte ao trabalho."

"Curso."

"Essa era a única coisa que ela aceitaria. Ofereci-lhe dinheiro, ofereci-lhe uma folga, ofereci-lhe qualquer outra coisa, menos isso."

"Eu acredito em você." Mas ele ainda não olhava para ele. Ele estava em pé no balcão, olhando principalmente para a superfície.

"Eu não tive escolha."

Isso, pelo menos, chamou sua atenção. Ele olhou para House, seu olhar em algum lugar entre auto-justificado e magoado. "Sempre há uma escolha. Você poderia ter dito não."

"Sim, e perdi Cameron."

"Ela pode ter pegado outra coisa."

Frustrado com toda a situação e zangado consigo mesmo por causar isso (e mais zangado por machucar Chase do que ele admitiria), House bateu a mão no balcão. "Não, ela não teria! Eu tentei! E ela é uma boa médica. É minha decisão. Não quero contratar mais ninguém."

Chase deu de ombros. "Eu disse que, para começar, a decisão foi sua, House."

"Oh, por favor. Não ... não faça isso." House deu um passo mais perto. "Não aja como se estivesse tudo bem quando não estiver. Isso nunca ajuda em nada."

"E você não faz isso?"

"Não estamos falando de mim. Estamos falando de Cameron."

"Bem." Chase olhou para ele por cima do ombro. "Eu não gosto disso."

House aproximou-se dele, deixou as mãos cair um pouco hesitantes na cintura. "Pelo menos você admitiu." Chase estava rígido em seus braços, ainda intencionalmente sem olhar para ele. "Chase ..." Isso não foi fácil. "Eu não estou interessado nela. Eu juro que não estou."

"Ela é linda."

"Você é mais bonita que Cameron." Chase não riu. Porcaria. "Você está interessado nela?"

"Claro que não."

"Então é só que você não confia em mim."

"House ..." Chase se afastou dele, movendo-se para o lado para se afastar e olhá-lo nos olhos. "Você nem disse nada sobre o que é isso. Eu não sei se você considera isso um relacionamento sério ou um dos seus jogos e eu realmente não me importo porque estava feliz, mas não posso ... posso apenas esteja aqui quando você não tiver nada melhor para fazer. "

"Não é disso que se trata. Não vou sair com Cameron porque estou entediada com você, vou sair com Cameron porque ela exigiu isso como seu preço". Ele bateu a bengala no chão. "E eu não quero ... sair com mais ninguém." Ele desviou o olhar inquieto, depois voltou a Chase. "Nós somos o que somos. Só porque eu não coloco um título, não significa que não quero ficar com você." Ele podia ver Chase amolecer um pouco e aproveitou a oportunidade, dando um passo à frente para pegá-lo em seus braços. "Eu não quero nada de Cameron, e não vou dormir com ela. Honestamente. Se você não confia em mim, então ... esteja aqui quando eu voltar para casa. Está bem?"

"Eu posso confiar em você" Chase relaxou, deitou a cabeça no ombro de House. "Só porque eu sei ... isso significaria algo para você se eu o fizesse. Não tenho certeza do que isso mudaria, mas ... tudo é progresso."

"Pare de tentar me entender. Wilson faz isso." Mas não havia mordida em sua voz e ele se aninhou contra Chase depois de dizer isso. "Esteja aqui quando eu chegar em casa. Quero ver você."

"Bem."

Eles ficaram ali por um momento em um abraço confortável, quieto e silencioso. Previsivelmente, House não deixou isso durar muito. "Vamos. Estou com fome." Ele deixou Chase para trazer tudo para a sala, principalmente ser ele mesmo, embora ele tenha pegado dois garfos no caminho para a porta.

HHHHHHHHH

Passaram duas boas horas antes que os dois voltassem a falar, e foi House quem o trouxe à tona. Do nada, é claro. Ele estava encostado no braço do sofá, Chase contra o peito. O Sportscenter estava ligado. Não era o favorito de Chase, mas ele suportou o que House queria assistir. Ele estava pairando em algum lugar entre o sono e a consciência quando House falou.

"Este não é apenas um jogo."

Chase piscou, mudou um pouco para olhar para ele. "Está bem."

"Quero dizer que era, talvez, para começar. Mas então não era, e definitivamente não é agora."

"…Está bem."

House desviou o olhar inquieto. "Apenas pensei que eu deveria dizer ... Ah, não importa."

"Não." Chase tocou sua bochecha e o puxou para um beijo. "Está bom. Obrigado."

House resmungou com desdém e voltou-se para a TV. Ele empurrou o controle remoto em Chase. "Depois de um tempo, sua voz irrita meus nervos."

"Eu escolho o canal?"

"Você quer que eu leve de volta?"

Chase folheou até encontrar um dos Star Wars originais. "Você não pode reclamar disso."

"Eu poderia." Chase cortou os olhos para ele, surpreso. "Mas eu estaria mentindo."

"Não que isso seja um problema para você."

Silêncio, então ... "Cameron nem gosta de mim. Ela só ... acha que sim."

"Como você sabe?"

"Seu marido. Ela se casou com um homem que estava morrendo. Isso mostra alguns problemas profundos sobre a atração pela dor. Ela não gosta de mim, gosta dos meus problemas. Se alguma coisa, ela está apaixonada pela minha perna e meu vício."

Chase se virou, levantando um braço para descansar mais de lado contra ele. House estava perturbado, mas Cameron ou eles não tinha certeza. Provavelmente ambos. Ele queria continuar a discussão, mas de alguma forma ele pensou que isso seria um empurrão. Ele o beijou suavemente, não surpreso por House não responder. "Eu vejo mais do que isso."

"Por enquanto."

"Casa…."

"Shh." House puxou a cabeça para trás para descansar em seu ombro. "Eu não consigo ouvir os Jawas."

HHHHHHHHH

"Você vai ficar aqui esta noite." Não era realmente uma pergunta, mais um comando, mas era um que ele sabia que Chase nunca teria recusado. Como era, ele achou que parecia um pouco satisfeito. Satisfeito foi bom. Satisfeito significava que ele ainda não estava chateado. Ou, pelo menos, estava menos chateado. Ele estava mais machucado do que irritado ... A voz (talvez sua consciência?) Era irritante e ele a afastou.

Mesmo assim, ele sabia a verdade. Ele era terrível com as palavras quando se tratava de expressar emoções. Mas ações ... ações que ele poderia fazer. Isso foi o que sempre o atraiu com Stacy, a capacidade de mostrar a ela que a amava ou que sentia muito por não poder dizer isso direito. Ele só tinha que convencer Chase de que não estava apenas brincando com ele. Não deveria ser tão difícil. Chase acabou de tirar a camiseta e a cueca quando House o parou, virando-o e puxando-o contra o peito. "House, o que-" Ele o interrompeu, beijando Chase com uma ternura que ele poderia dizer que o surpreendeu. Quando ele se afastou, Chase passou os braços em volta dele. "Para o que foi aquilo?"

"Você quer uma razão acadêmica específica? Eu poderia inventar uma. Mas parece que estou conversando com Cuddy e isso é apenas ..." Ele balançou a cabeça, cutucou Chase de volta para a cama.

Ele não fez mais perguntas. Em vez disso, ele recuou e puxou House com ele, os braços em volta dele. House o beijou novamente, gentilmente, a mão direita deslizando sob a camisa para esfregar a pele nua. Chase deu um suave zumbido de prazer, aperto nos braços de House. House não aumentou o ritmo, no entanto, mas continuou lento, demorando um pouco. Quando ele parou, seus lábios ainda estavam contra os de Chase. "Você tem um gosto bom. Razão suficiente?"

Chase estava sorrindo, leve, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo saber que ele havia feito o truque. Mais um beijo, então ele saiu dele para apagar a luz. Chase se aninhou contra ele no escuro e ele não se afastou. Chase aprendeu logo que se ele quisesse contato físico próximo, seria melhor procurá-lo no escuro.

House não tinha certeza se ele estava irritado com isso ou tudo bem com isso. Ele certamente não foi nada fácil com Chase, sabendo que ele gostava disso, desejava, que a insônia fizesse parte dele tanto quanto o vicodin, mas que ele dormia melhor com Chase nos braços. Essas eram coisas que ele não precisava saber. Não que ele pudesse tê-los dito de qualquer maneira.

O braço de House envolveu sua cintura, puxando-o o mais perto possível. Talvez ele não tivesse que dizer isso. Talvez se ele ficasse por perto, ele aprendesse a ler coisas assim, como o fato de House até deixá-lo dividir sua cama. Talvez ele já estivesse aprendendo. Ele ainda estava tentando decidir se estava confortável com Chase, aprendendo alguma coisa sobre como lê-lo quando adormeceu.


	12. Capítulo 12: O Amor Dói

Ele o vira conversando com Cameron naquela manhã, depois de segurá-la do diferencial. Tudo sobre aquela dor, torceu seu coração até que ele quis gritar com alguém. O paciente ou o Foreman eram as duas únicas opções, e nenhuma parecia muito viável. Foreman esperou até que eles testassem sangue no laboratório antes de falar. "Então ... House e Cameron."

"Não há House e Cameron." Era curto, cortado e tão obviamente pingando veneno que ele viu as pupilas de Foreman aumentarem consideravelmente.

"Certo. Mas ele está levando ela para um encontro."

"Eu ouvi o mesmo que você."

"Mas você ouviu quando eu ouvi ?"

"Olha, isso é pessoal, está bem? Apenas faça seu maldito teste." Chase respirou fundo, firmando-se após a explosão. Um momento depois, ele havia se recuperado o suficiente para continuar. "Não. Eu ouvi ontem à noite."

Foreman assentiu. "Então, no único encontro, durma com ela para que ela fique, e tente esquecer que isso já aconteceu? Eu acho que isso é duro, mesmo para House. Ele deveria conhecer Cameron melhor do que isso. Ela não será capaz de aguentar." . "

"Ele não vai dormir com ela." Chase sentiu como se seus dentes estivessem apertados com tanta força que poderiam explodir.

"Você confia nele com ela." Não era nem mesmo uma pergunta, mais um Deus, você é uma afirmação idiota .

Chase bateu a tampa da centrífuga. " Sim "

HHHHHHHHH

"Ei."

House girou em sua cadeira, longe do jogo de caça-minas que ele estava jogando no computador. "Testes feitos?"

Chase balançou a cabeça, largando um prato de isopor na mesa. "Trouxe um ruben para você."

"Melhor ainda." House puxou o sanduíche na direção dele, descascando ansiosamente o filme plástico. "Se não houver picles, você recebe uma estrela de ouro extra".

"Não deveria ter picles. Perguntei cerca de três vezes."

House puxou o pão, examinou-o de todos os ângulos. "Incrível. Sem picles. Você é demais."

Chase sorriu. "De nada."

House murmurou algo em troca, mas não fazia sentido em torno da grande boca cheia de sanduíche. De alguma forma, Chase duvidava que isso importasse de qualquer maneira. Ele deu a volta na mesa, recostando-se nela e vendo House comer.

"Então você, ah ... quer vir hoje à noite? Eu vou fazer o jantar."

House engoliu um pedaço de pão. "Faça o jantar como está, você vai pedir? Ou faça o jantar como-"

"Eu vou cozinhar. Sim."

As sobrancelhas de House se ergueram. "Eu deveria ter medo?"

Chase revirou os olhos. "Sim, eu vou queimar o lugar."

"Não, quero dizer, deveria ter medo de comê-lo."

Chase olhou para ele. "Vai ser legal." Eu espero.

"Nada muito chique como Wilson às vezes faz ou eu não vou comer."

"Sim, eu sei." Ele se afastou da mesa. "Você gosta de espaguete, não é?" Os olhos de House se iluminaram. Isso foi resposta suficiente. “Bom.” Ele brincou distraidamente com o Magic 8 Ball. "Você não sabe onde eu moro."

"Eu vou com você."

"Bem." Chase balançou a bola mais uma vez. Não conte com isso. Ele nem tinha certeza do que estava perguntando. Com os olhos correndo pelas janelas, ele se inclinou e deu um beijo rápido na borda dos lábios de House. "Aproveite seu almoço."

HHHHHHHHH

House nem terminou o almoço antes de Foreman aparecer. Ele revirou os olhos e pensou em sair pela varanda e voltar pelo escritório de Wilson. Teria funcionado, se apenas Foreman não tivesse sido capaz de vê-lo.

"House, podemos conversar?"

"Se eu disser não, isso importará?"

Foreman suspirou, recostando-se na parede perto da estante de livros. Oh, isso ia ser bom. Ele tinha aquele ar de importância pessoal sobre ele, como se soubesse algo que todo mundo só precisava saber. "Você está saindo com Cameron."

"Eu sabia que ela gritaria sobre isso."

"E você está dormindo com Chase."

"Às vezes assistimos televisão."

Foreman olhou furioso. "House, isso está errado. Você vai machucar Cameron, e ela não vai ficar então."

"Errado. O que Cameron nunca sabe que não a machucará."

Foreman avançou, começando a andar. "E você nem vai contar a ela?"

"Bem, isso não seria muito inteligente da minha parte, seria?"

"Então você vai ferrar Cameron só desta vez e depois voltar para Chase?"

"Sim. Exceto pela parte ferrada de Cameron."

"E ela nunca saberá sobre Chase, só que você não queria sair com ela novamente."

"Você está juntando tudo."

Foreman balançou a cabeça. "Eu não quero juntar tudo. Isso é loucura. Isso é ... Tão errado . Para Cameron e Chase."

"Eu conversei com o Chase." Sua voz estava mais dura quando ele disse isso, e ficou satisfeito ao ver Foreman recuar um passo.

"Alguém precisa falar com Cameron."

"Você não. Não é da sua conta." House se inclinou para frente, olhos escuros com o máximo de sinceridade e clareza possível. "Deixe isso em paz. Sério. Você nem está envolvido. Apenas deixe em paz."

Foreman balançou a cabeça novamente, tão claramente enojado. Ele saiu sem outra palavra.

HHHHHHHHH

"Estou dizendo a Wilson que você está fazendo meu espaguete a partir de agora." House estava terminando sua segunda tigela enorme com toda a alegria encantada de um menino. Chase estava olhando para ele do outro lado da mesa, confuso. Ele era fofo assim, agindo como uma criança novamente. Claro, às vezes era mais irritante do que qualquer outra coisa. Cuddy certamente poderia garantir isso. Mas tempos como agora, quando era inofensivo ... Era fofo.

"Obrigado. Que bom que você gostou. Não há muito o que fazer, realmente, além de seguir a receita."

"Eu sempre soube que você sabia ler."

"Ha". Quando House terminou, ele puxou a tigela e o guardanapo na frente dele. "Me dê seu copo. Eu tenho que lavar a louça."

House bebeu as últimas gotas de sua coca-cola antes de jogá-la para Chase, desaparecendo e batendo na pia. Felizmente, não quebrou. "Opa".

"Acho que você nunca jogou basquete."

"Lacrosse." O tom de provocação na voz de House caiu, uma corrente de seriedade absoluta em seu lugar.

"Você fez?"

House assentiu.

"Uau, isso é incrível. Eu sempre achei que parecia difícil, pegar a bola nessas redes. Acho que não é se você se acostumar." Ele estava divagando um pouco, mas também era honesto. E ele não tinha certeza do que mais dizer. Foi outro momento para lembrá-lo de quanto House realmente havia perdido. "Eu nunca pratiquei esportes, na verdade. Eu pratiquei barcos a vela. E eu pulei cavalos."

"Parece divertido. Divertido garoto rico."

Chase sorriu, empurrando o último prato no lugar. "Sim, bem, nós tivemos que ter isso também." Ele voltou para a mesa, as mãos caindo na superfície. "E nunca pensei que fosse melhor que ninguém."

"Você não estava." Chase ficou um pouco assustado, mas ele tentou não demonstrar, pego de surpresa novamente quando House agarrou sua cabeça com força e o puxou para mais perto. "Não por causa do seu dinheiro. Ser melhor do que ninguém nunca tem nada a ver com dinheiro. Tem tudo a ver com outras coisas."

Antes que Chase pudesse terminar isso, ele o beijou, quente e apaixonado de uma maneira que deixou Chase ofegante. De repente, ele não estava com vontade de ficar na cozinha.

HHHHHHHHH

Ele estava brincando com o pensamento por um tempo agora, mas aqui, no momento, Chase se contorcia e choramingava embaixo dele ... Parecia o momento perfeito. Não que ele estivesse nervoso. House nunca estava nervoso. Mesmo em algo que ele nunca havia feito antes. Beijando uma trilha no peito de Chase, ele parou no botão já desfeito de seu jeans. Seus olhos azuis se ergueram para encontrar os de Chase, um sorriso perverso brilhando neles.

Chase gemeu com a visão, a cabeça caindo para trás, a mão direita emaranhada em seus cabelos. "Casa ... você ..."

"Shh."

Ele se aninhou contra ele, notou o quão firme ele se sentia pressionado contra sua bochecha. Um beijo suave através do tecido fez Chase estremecer violentamente. Habilmente, ele puxou o jeans e a cueca para baixo para expor a pele nua. Dois beijos suaves, um golpe com sua mão calejada, então ele respirou fundo e começou, levando-o à boca para chupar levemente a ponta. Ele se inspirou no que sabia que gostava e girou a língua em torno da pele sensível. O gemido baixo e agudo era esperado, mas o impulso involuntário de seus quadris pegou House de surpresa. Ele jogou um braço na cintura, pressionando com firmeza o suficiente para segurá-lo no lugar. Ele continuou, mão direita ocasionalmente se unindo para acariciar o que ele não podia alcançar. Ele amava o modo como o aperto de Chase se apertava em seus cabelos, o quão irregular sua respiração soava, até o jeito que ele provava em sua boca. Quando ele ouviu suspiros de seu nome misturados com maldições, ele aumentou o ritmo com os lábios, a mão direita vagando entre suas próprias pernas até que Chase arqueou as costas, o corpo tremendo até ser gasto. Com alguns movimentos constantes, ele seguiu logo depois, pressionando um beijo na pele macia onde a coxa de Chase encontrou sua virilha quando ele desceu.

Chase confiou em sua respiração novamente antes de House. "Isso ... foi incrível."

House riu. "Bom saber."

"A sério…." Chase traçou seu rosto amorosamente, os dedos demorando sobre a barba por fazer em suas bochechas. "Eu quero saber onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?"

House encolheu os ombros. "Nunca realmente aprendi." Ele subiu no colchão para desabar ao lado de Chase, deixando o outro homem abraçar-se contra ele.

"Bem, foi incrível." Sua voz estava abafada contra o peito de House. Quente, contente e com sono. Fazia House parecer ainda mais um idiota.

"O encontro é sexta-feira. Só assim ... você sabe." Ele podia sentir Chase endurecer em seus braços. Maneira perfeita de arruinar um momento, ele sabia, mas ele queria fazer assim. Ele o queria mole de prazer primeiro, exausto pelo que House fizera com ele. Ele tinha pensado que talvez assim doesse menos. Talvez assim ele soubesse que era isso que House queria fazer, ele. Cameron não. Seu plano funcionou ou não, ele não tinha certeza. Chase não respondeu, embora ele pressionou o rosto ainda mais na curva do pescoço de House. Ele estava quase certo de que sentiu um beijo suave lá antes de Chase adormecer.

Porque Chase precisava de algo antes que as coisas piorassem.


	13. Capítulo 13: O Passado Nunca Está Muito Atrás

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está fazendo isso."

House ajeitou a gravata uma última vez na frente do espelho. "Nem eu posso."

Wilson deu um passo atrás dele e o consertou, alheio à carranca de House. "Quero dizer, um encontro para você é enorme em qualquer circunstância, mas isso ..." Os olhos dele se estreitaram. "Você tem certeza que Chase está bem com isso? Você está bem com isso? Eu sei que Cameron-"

"Deus, todo mundo vai parar de dizer que eu quero dormir com Cameron? Está ficando chato." Ele se afastou de Wilson, passando os dedos pelos cabelos antes de pegar sua bengala.

"Tudo bem. Então, sem sexo com Cameron. Você nem está interessada. Mas você tem que fazê-la pensar que você é. Ela quer-"

"Minha atenção. E ela vai entender. Por quanto tempo eu sair para jantar com ela. Então eu voltarei para casa."

"Para perseguir."

"Presumivelmente."

Wilson assentiu devagar. "Bom para você." Até esse pequeno elogio foi dado com cautela. Deixe House saber que ele estava indo na direção certa com sua vida e ele pode fazer algo estúpido só porque.

House tirou o corpete do balcão e foi em direção à porta.

"Boa sorte. Deixe-me saber como vai." Wilson não ficou surpreso quando não ouviu resposta além do som da porta se fechando. Bem ... Espero que tudo dê certo. Enquanto isso, ele ia lavar a pilha de pratos na pia de House antes de sair e jogar tudo no freezer que era ridiculamente velho demais. Então, ele estaria fora daqui antes que Chase aparecesse. Os dois teriam que conversar sobre tudo isso algum dia, ele sabia, mas ele não estava pronto para ser o melhor amigo conversando com o amante ainda. Ele estava feliz por House, mas ao mesmo tempo ... Ele planejava estar aqui quando chegasse em casa.

Cuidar de House se tornara uma parte tão grande da vida que estava arraigada nele. Mesmo que ele não estivesse perdendo House, depois dos últimos anos sem compartilhá-lo, haveria um ajuste a ser feito.

HHHHHHHHH

Mais tarde naquela noite

Chase nunca soube que ele podia relaxar e ficar irritado ao mesmo tempo por um som até ouvir a chave na fechadura. Ele havia entrado cerca de uma hora antes, usando a chave que House lhe dissera sobre o batente da porta. A hora havia sido gasta, sem rumo, observando algo no Tivo de House que parecia interessante, embora ele não conseguisse se concentrar em nada por muito tempo. Ele estava tomando um copo de uísque quando ouviu aquele som.

House estava em casa. Ele olhou por cima do ombro, prendendo a respiração quando o viu. Ele parecia bem naquela camisa azul. Para Cameron ... Ele afastou esse pensamento. "Ei."

House assentiu, largando o casaco na mesa perto da porta.

"Como foi o jantar?"

"Comida. Pessoas. Bom restaurante. Você sabe como isso acontece." Ele se sentou no sofá, esfregando a perna distraidamente.

Chase não resistiu ao desejo de fazer o mesmo e ele se aproximou dele. "O que você falou sobre?"

"Qualquer coisa. Tudo. Vocês. Trabalho." Ele fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça cair no ombro de Chase. "Ela só gosta de mim porque estou machucada."

Chase prosseguiu com cuidado. Ele sabia que esse era um assunto delicado, sabia que House estava mais magoado com isso do que jamais teria admitido. "Talvez ela só queira ajudá-lo."

House se afastou dele. "É exatamente isso. Ela quer me consertar, me melhorar, acha que eu posso de alguma forma me tornar essa pessoa fofa e feliz e ..." Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Isso é tudo o que alguém quer. Eles acham que existe uma cura mágica para tudo, como se eles se importassem o suficiente, todo o meu passado simplesmente desaparecerá. Pelo que sei, Wilson pode ser o mesmo. Ou você."

Doeu, mas Chase não demonstrou. "Eu não estou. Eu não estou ... Tentando consertar você. Eu sei que você é amargo e eu sei que você é ... Você. Eu não sei metade das coisas que aconteceram na sua vida. Isso não ' significa que eu não quero saber, mas não tenho certeza se você nunca vai me dizer. E isso é ... Ok. Se eu posso fazer você feliz, eu vou. Nem tudo pode ser ... Fixo. E nem tudo precisa ser estar." Tentativamente, ele pegou a mão de House. "Isso não faz você quebrar."

"Mas eu sou." Sua voz era suave e agonizada, algo que Chase nunca teria esperado.

"Isso ... não significa que eu acho que tenho que consertar você. Está tudo bem. Eu não quero que você seja alguém que não seja você. E se sua perna estivesse bem, eu ainda me sentiria o mesmo."

House o deixou entrelaçar seus dedos, o puxou para um abraço, mas ele ainda era estranhamente passivo. Pelo menos ele não estava se afastando. Chase sabia, entrando nisso, que não seria fácil. Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos de House, seguindo com um beijo. Ele não se importava se era difícil. Ele não teria trocado isso por nada.

HHHHHHHHH

Na noite seguinte

Ele ligou para House cerca de cinco vezes antes de dirigir pelo apartamento para encontrá-lo escuro. Se ele estava saindo, tinha certeza de que teria dito a ele. Deveria ter dito a ele. Às vezes, porém, ele sabia com House o que 'deveria' acontecer e o que aconteceu eram duas coisas separadas. O celular dele estava desligado. Curioso, ele chamou trabalho. O telefone atendeu e clicou imediatamente de volta. Direita. Então ele estava no escritório.

Chase chegou lá por volta das 11:30. Ele estava no escuro, interpretando Dave Matthews, estendido no chão. Ele podia ver a bola de tênis sendo jogada para cima e para baixo de trás da mesa. Chase atravessou a sala e sentou-se na cadeira, com certeza de que House não o notou até então. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos. "Você não estava em casa."

"Obviamente, eu estou aqui."

"Eu sei disso agora. Mas não sabia." Chase pegou a bola, direcionando a atenção de House para ele. "Eu estava preocupado."

House não respondeu por um momento, olhou para o teto ou as paredes, qualquer coisa menos ele. "Estou bem."

"Sim, e isso não é nada estranho."

"Na verdade não é. Eu já fiquei aqui até tarde antes. Fiquei aqui a noite toda antes."

Aquele em que ele podia acreditar. Mas isso não significava que não era tão estranho, mas significava que House fazia coisas estranhas. "Você está certo?"

"Só pensando. Dave é uma musa."

Chase virou a cadeira, os olhos caindo na mesa. E para uma faixa de fotos deixada em cima de tudo o resto. Eles eram o tipo de fotos de cabine de fotos, o tipo de casais que tiravam quando queriam algo divertido e engraçado, mas emocionante ao mesmo tempo. Algo aleatório que muitos casais fizeram, mas não algo que ele já imaginara que House estivesse fazendo. E lá estava ela. Ela era muito bonita, cabelos escuros e olhos escuros. Em uma foto do meio, ela estava beijando sua bochecha. Ambos pareciam tão felizes. Ele pegou como ele faria algo perigoso, como uma cobra mordendo. "Quem é ela?"

"Ninguém." Essa foi uma desculpa patética, e Chase nem disse nada. Ele sabia que House continuaria quando percebeu que isso não seria suficiente. "Ninguém importante. Esqueça."

Chase tocou a foto, alisando um canto virado para cima. Estes foram realizados há muito tempo. Claramente, eles significavam o suficiente para House sempre mantê-los nele. "Você parece tão feliz."

"Sim, bem, a aparência pode enganar." Ele estendeu a mão para as fotos.

Chase ainda não os estava entregando. "Isso foi antes ..." ele nem precisou terminar isso. Ele ouviu House dar um suspiro profundo.

"Sim. Olha, isso não importa. Vamos, podemos ir se você quiser."

Chase largou as fotos na mão e levantou-se, virou-se para a porta, mas observava House em ângulo. Ele não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ver House dobrar a tira e enfiar a carteira. "Você ama ela?"

House deu um passo atrás dele, com as mãos na cintura. "Há muito tempo. Eu te disse, esqueça. Não importa." Ele o beijou então, longo, beliscando cuidadosamente o lábio inferior de Chase antes de se afastar. Mesmo assim, Chase não pôde deixar de sentir que havia se sentido de alguma maneira ... Ausente. Passando pelos movimentos. Como se sua mente ainda estivesse na mulher nas fotografias. Inquieto, Chase o seguiu porta afora.

HHHHHHHHH

House sentou-se na cama, observando o luar atingir o corpo adormecido do homem ao seu lado. Algo sobre o encontro com Cameron, isso ou sua proximidade com Chase. Eles não estavam morando juntos, mas passaram a maioria das noites no apartamento de House. Alguma coisa provocou as memórias de Stacy, fortes o suficiente para que ele pudesse sentir seu coração estalando novamente. Stacy. Olhando para aquelas fotos, ele sentira tanto a falta dela que mal conseguia respirar.

Ela foi a primeira que ele amou, se apaixonou por coração e alma. Ela o deixou, mas isso não significava que ela devolvesse tudo. Sendo honesto consigo mesmo, agora…. Ela teria tido o coração dele, se o tivesse pedido. Ela nem precisaria se desculpar, e essa era a coisa doentia. Ele a levaria de volta até para se machucar ainda mais a longo prazo. Ele não podia dizer não.

Nada disso importava, é claro. Ela se foi há muito tempo. Ele não a via há cinco anos. Talvez ela estivesse feliz. Talvez ela nunca tenha pensado nele. Talvez ela estivesse dormindo agora, sonhando bons sonhos. Talvez. Na verdade, isso não importava mais. Ele não queria colocar um rótulo, mas agora sentia coisas, assistindo Chase dormir, que não sentia há muito tempo. Talvez ele pudesse começar de novo ...

Se ele nunca dissesse a Chase sobre Stacy, ele nunca saberia que ele não era sua primeira escolha. Se a segunda opção fosse tudo o que você tinha, teria que ser bom o suficiente. Para ambos.


	14. Capítulo 14: Três Histórias

House sentou-se no banco, a cabeça caindo em suas mãos. Apertando as mãos. Foi a isso que uma conversa o reduziu?

Senti sua falta.

É por isso que você está aqui?

Preciso da tua ajuda.

Claro. Claro que não podia ser que ela sentisse sua falta como ele sentira sua falta. Todo dia. Nos primeiros três anos, mais ou menos, a cada hora não seria um exagero. Droga.

Você achou que eu não me casaria?

Como ele deveria responder isso? Não. Não. Não para alguém que não era eu. Ele não podia dizer isso, mas era o que sentia. O pensamento de que ela se casou, compartilhando sua vida com alguém, compartilhando sua cama ... Seu sangue fervia. Ele se sentiu doente.

Não tenho certeza se quero que ele viva.

Ele tinha dito a verdade, pelo menos. Ele não tinha certeza de que queria que ele vivesse. Na verdade, ele tinha quase certeza de que queria que ele morresse de uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Stacy ficaria machucada, mas talvez ... Talvez ela voltasse para ele. Talvez ela esteja se desculpando. Talvez ela tivesse se casado com o nome dele para tentar superá-lo e nunca ter realmente se casado.

E enquanto ele estava imaginando coisas, talvez eles pudessem correr juntos. Ele precisava se controlar. Ele tinha que se controlar.

"Ei…"

O suave sotaque australiano era tão familiar quanto a mão quente que descansava em seu ombro. Ambos pertenciam à última pessoa que ele queria encontrá-lo assim. Ele engoliu em seco, esfregou as palmas das mãos nos olhos.

"Você está bem?" Chase estava sentado ao lado dele agora, o mais perto que ousava, sem parecer desconfiado.

House ficou em pé. "Tudo bem. Sim."

Chase não estava comprando. "O que diabos aconteceu?"

"Tenho que ir. Classe para ensinar."

Ele ficou de pé, mas Chase também, segurando seu braço. "Ei ... Pare com isso, está bem?" ele abaixou a voz. "Estou preocupada com você. Você parece ... eu não sei. Doente ou como se alguém tivesse morrido ou algo assim. Sua família está bem?"

"Tudo ótimo. Papai viverá para sempre." Ele ainda estava tentando fugir.

"Sua perna está doendo? Você precisa que eu pegue você-"

"Se você quiser me escrever um roteiro, escreva-me um maldito roteiro. Fora isso, me deixe em paz, está bem?"

Chase parou, obviamente ferido.

House suspirou alto. Maldito seus sentimentos facilmente magoados. Ele abaixou a voz. "Eu não deveria ter falado com você. Não é sua culpa ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Eu estou bem. Mas eu tenho que ir dar essa aula."

Chase assentiu, silenciosamente.

House jurou internamente. Que diabos o garoto queria que ele fizesse? Eles estavam no corredor, não era como se ele pudesse pegá-lo em seus braços e beijá-lo ali mesmo para pedir desculpas. "Eu não queria que isso acontecesse do jeito que aconteceu". Seus olhos estavam mais suaves agora, e ele podia ver Chase mudar, se suavizar um pouco.

"Tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso."

Irônico. Ele tinha coisas suficientes para se preocupar. E, fiel à forma, ele continuaria a insistir em todos eles. Ele entrou mancando na sala de aula, já sabendo qual deveria ser o assunto dessa palestra.

HHHHHHHHH

Chase bateu na porta de Wilson rapidamente, quase tão irritante quanto House provavelmente era. Wilson imediatamente o chamou.

"Eu tinha certeza de que não era House. Ele quase nunca bate. O que houve?"

Chase mexeu nas costas de uma cadeira antes de se sentar, com os olhos nas mãos. "Algo está errado com House."

"Algo está errado como se ele estivesse doente ou como se estivesse com uma bagunça na cabeça? Porque eu sei-"

"Estou falando sério."

Com isso, o sorriso de Wilson desapareceu. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ele tem sido ... engraçado nos últimos dias, mas isso poderia ser apenas eu, eu não sei ao certo, mas agora eu o encontrei sentado em um banco no corredor no andar de baixo e ele ... ele estava trêmulo e parecia que ele Acabei de passar pelo inferno. Não me contou nada sobre o que estava acontecendo e ele quase arrancou minha cabeça por empurrá-lo. " Chase suspirou. "Eu quero que ele me diga. Mas se ele não quiser ..." Ele olhou para Wilson, suaves olhos verdes implorando. "Eu acho que ele pode lhe contar. Então pelo menos alguém pode ajudá-lo."

Wilson assentiu, os ombros já caídos com o peso dos problemas de House. "Obrigado. Por me dizer. Onde ele está agora?"

"Ele está dando uma aula para Cuddy. Primeiro andar naquele grande auditório."

"Eu vou lá em breve, pegá-lo para um intervalo. Veja o que ele vai me dizer."

Chase levantou-se para sair. "Obrigado." Uma pausa, então, "Como você faz isso ... Cuide dele o tempo todo? Não faz ..."

"Desgastar-me? Me enlouquecer? Você poderia preencher muitas coisas lá e todas seriam verdadeiras." Wilson encontrou os olhos de Chase. "Porque eu o amo. De uma maneira diferente da sua, mas eu o amo."

Chase mudou.

"Você contou a ele?"

"Que eu o amo?"

Um aceno de cabeça.

"Não." Como eu poderia?

Wilson bateu a caneta no teclado. "Talvez você deva."

HHHHHHHHH

Chase estava sentado na mesa de House, bola de tênis rolando pela superfície entre as mãos. Seu café ficou intocado pelo computador. Ele não fez nada além de ficar sentado aqui pensando. Pensando e esperando House voltar para o andar de cima. Ainda não tinha acontecido. Seu pager disparou assustou-o e ele pulou violentamente antes de tirá-lo do cinto e cair nas mãos.

Venha ao meu escritório.

Wilson. Ele já estava no escritório de House, então deve estar ... Ele estava ao lado em um minuto, abrindo a porta sem bater desta vez. "Ele está bem?"

O olhar de Wilson era sombrio o suficiente para dizer o contrário. "Sentar-se."

Ele fez, mãos ainda girando seu pager repetidamente. Ele estava pegando alguns maus hábitos de House. Ele precisava estar fazendo algo com as mãos.

"House já te contou alguma coisa sobre Stacy?"

Chase balançou a cabeça. "Não. Mas já que você diz isso com tanto peso ... acho que vi a foto dela. Semana passada. Eles estavam em uma cabine de fotos."

Wilson assentiu pesadamente. "Sim. É Stacy. Eles ficaram juntos por cinco anos. Na verdade, eles viveram juntos por cinco anos."

"Ele a amava."

"Ele ainda faz."

O coração de Chase se apertou em seu peito. Essa conversa não ia a lugar nenhum que ele gostasse.

"Ela estava com ele, pelo infarto, mas foi embora cerca de sete meses depois ... Ela pensou que era melhor para ele, pensou que ele não queria mais ficar com ela. Ou é o que ela diz. Não consigo entrar na cabeça dela , Eu não sou ... Claro, se esse é o verdadeiro motivo. O que eu sei é que isso destruiu House, mas ele estava orgulhoso demais em ir atrás dela. E agora ... Ela veio hoje pedir ajuda a ele. Tratar o marido. "

Chase recostou-se na cadeira, sentindo-se estranhamente como se sua espinha dorsal tivesse desmoronado.

"Ele disse que não, até agora, mas acho que isso não vai aguentar."

Chase assentiu. "Direita."

Wilson sentou-se à frente, com os cotovelos na mesa. "Chase, ouça ... eu tenho toda a crença de que House tem sentimentos por você. Mas Stacy tem sido o amor da vida dele há anos. Eu só queria avisar você ... Isso pode não ser bom para você. Mas vai piorar ainda mais. para ele."

"Você acha que ela o deixará novamente, mesmo que ele a recupere?" As palavras tinham um gosto terrível em sua boca, mas ele as empurrou de qualquer maneira, sua curiosidade tirando o melhor dele.

"Acho que há muitas maneiras de ele se machucar. E, conhecendo House, ele provavelmente encontrará a maioria deles." Wilson avançou ainda mais. "Eu sei que isso é uma coisa louca de se perguntar. Mas não o deixe."

Isso limpou a cabeça de Chase um pouco. "Você não ... precisa me dizer isso. Eu não o teria deixado de qualquer maneira." Ele balançou a cabeça, mais forte agora que estava se levantando. "Nem mesmo se ele foi atrás dela."

Wilson pareceu um pouco assustado, mas percebeu rapidamente. Seu olhar se voltou para algo como pena. "Você o ama, não é?"

Chase hesitou. Isso por si só respondeu, mas seria bom contar a alguém. "Mais do que eu pensava possível. Mais do que eu deveria."

Wilson sorriu, triste e um pouco melancólico. "Deus te ajude."

De alguma forma, mesmo isso não parecia reconfortante. Chase saiu, sem saber se agradeceu ou não a Wilson. Stacy. O nome dela era Stacy. Talvez ela nem soubesse o que tinha feito, mas estava vindo aqui para roubar tudo o que era dele.

Ele desejou que House deixasse o marido morrer.


	15. Capítulo 15: Lua de Mel

À luz de tudo o que ouvira, Chase não tinha certeza do que dizer a House ou de como se aproximar dele. Ele passara as últimas horas na UTIN, pensando em tudo, desde Stacy ao infarto até a primeira vez que House o beijara na varanda. Ele tinha certeza de que House não teria voltado para casa e ele estava certo. Ele estava sentado em sua mesa, um arquivo aberto e os óculos, estudando-o atentamente. Ele olhou para cima quando Chase abriu a porta. "Pensei que você tivesse ido para casa."

"UTIN".

Ele olhou de volta para a pasta. "Dor abdominal, alterações de personalidade e desmaios. Diagnóstico diferencial."

Chase se inclinou sobre a mesa, olhando de cabeça para baixo para a pasta. "Nós realmente temos que fazer isso agora?"

House tirou os óculos, dobrou-os e largou-os ao lado do computador. "Não. Você pode ir para casa, se quiser. Eu quero todos vocês aqui na segunda-feira de manhã."

Ele estava falando com ele como qualquer um deles, como se estivesse voltando a ser um genérico de seus companheiros. Suas mãos se apertaram na borda da mesa. "O que você quiser." Quando House não falou imediatamente, ele enfiou a mão no bolso do paletó e pegou um frasco de comprimidos, largando-os na pasta. "Aqui está o seu Vicodin. Se você precisar." House pegou seu pulso quando ele puxou a mão para trás.

"Eu estou ... desculpe. Mais cedo."

Chase balançou a cabeça. "Não. Está tudo bem. Eu entendo que você teve um ... -" Ele ia dizer um dia difícil, mas então ele sabia que daria tudo. Ele já tinha.

Os olhos de House cederam como sempre faziam quando ele estava trabalhando em um quebra-cabeça. "Você esteve conversando com Wilson."

"…Sim."

Ele soltou o pulso, girou na cadeira. "Então ele falou sobre Stacy."

"Sim."

"Hmm." Ele não conseguia ler os pensamentos de House mais facilmente do que uma língua estrangeira naquele momento. "Venha aqui."

Curioso, Chase passou por trás da mesa. Estendendo a mão, House o puxou para um beijo, mais estranho e hesitante do que eles estavam acostumados, mas mesmo assim um beijo. Chase se aqueceu, a mão direita caindo para alisar a camisa de House em seu ombro. Quando o beijo terminou, House não olhou para ele. "Eu falo com você amanhã."

Chase recuou, resistindo à vontade de beijá-lo novamente. "Vejo você amanhã então."

Seria a primeira noite em muito tempo que ele não dormia nos braços de House ou pelo menos ao seu alcance. Seria uma longa noite.

HHHHHHHHH

sábado à noite

Depois de uma hora e meia de The OC e um completo e total silêncio, Chase puxou o controle remoto do braço do sofá e o silenciou. Quando House olhou furioso, ele não recuou. "Você vai mesmo falar comigo?"

"Eu falei com você quando você entrou. Eu ligo para você, não é?"

"Sim, você me ligou, me disse que eu poderia vir e desligou. E você não disse dez palavras para mim o tempo todo que estive aqui." House ainda estava teimosamente encarando. Chase aliviou a raiva em sua voz. "Vamos lá ... precisamos conversar sobre isso."

House olhou para a TV. "Eu disse a Stacy que trataria Mark."

"Eu pensei assim."

"Eu não quero tratar Mark." Ele olhou para Chase então, uma quantidade surpreendente de honestidade em seus olhos. "Ele é meu paciente e não quero melhorá-lo. Quero que ele morra."

Chase se virou no sofá, sentando-se de lado para poder enfrentar melhor House. "Isso não faz de você uma pessoa ruim. Não é como se ele fosse apenas seu paciente. Ele é ... o marido dela." Ele nem queria dizer o nome dela.

"Eu o odeio."

"Compreendo." Por mais que toda essa conversa doesse, se ele não estivesse entendendo, House não o procuraria. Ele definitivamente não queria isso.

House balançou a cabeça. "Não, você ... você já se apaixonou?"

Sim. Contigo. Mas agora não era hora de dizer isso, e Chase apenas desviou o olhar. "Isso importa? Eu tenho sido ferido por pessoas antes. Pessoas que eu fiz amor, mesmo que eu não estava no amor com eles. Eu sei como é isso."

"Se ele morresse, acho que ela poderia superar isso."

Respiração profunda. Agora, o que ele mais não queria dizer. "Se você quer estar com ela ... você deveria."

"Isso pode não ser uma opção." House olhou para Chase, ilegível. "Você diz que isso não importa para você."

"NÃO. Sim. Mas ... sua felicidade importa mais."

House riu, duro e cheio de sarcasmo. "Eu nunca sou feliz."

"É exatamente por isso que importa. Naquela foto, você parecia ... Tão feliz. Se ela te faz feliz ..." Seus olhos estavam fechados, seu cérebro acelerando automaticamente. Ele não podia dizer isso enquanto estava olhando para ele. Doeu demais. Ele sentiu a mudança de peso no sofá e, quando abriu os olhos, House estava ao seu lado, perto.

"Você me ama. Ou pelo menos você pensa que ama."

"Isso importa?"

House bateu dois dedos em seu braço, gentil como seu toque no piano. Chase reprimiu um calafrio, percebendo então que aquele toque era um vício. Ele faria qualquer coisa, toleraria qualquer coisa para sentir as mãos de House nele. Especialmente assim, gentil e elegante, com carinho suficiente. O Vicodin dele. "Eu não sei ... nada agora."

"Todo mundo está confuso às vezes, House." O céu proíbe House admitir que ele estava perdido.

E ele olhou. Tão perdido, tão magoado e confuso que Chase sabia que não podia mais se importar com seus problemas. Ele entendeu o que Wilson quis dizer naquele momento, o ponto de se importar tanto que você se jogaria no fogo se isso desse a House alguma luz para passar. Um vício. E, de certa forma, uma doença. Mas não havia como voltar agora. Ele puxou House contra ele, a cabeça enfiada no ombro. Ele ficou aliviado quando não resistiu. Ele se aninhou contra ele, falou apenas quando sua voz estava abafada, lábios contra a têmpora de House. "Você está certa. Eu te amo."

"Eu estou sempre certa. E você é um idiota." House beijou seu pescoço, apertou seu aperto. Chase se recostou no sofá, reajustando a posição deles para que House pudesse descansar confortavelmente o suficiente para manter o peso da perna ruim. Ele ficou mudo e rebobinou o Tivo, procurando o ponto do show em que a conversa havia começado.

Ele podia sentir o batimento cardíaco constante de House contra ele, sua respiração em sua pele. House estava certo. Ele era um idiota. Mas as emoções não tinham botão liga / desliga. O conhecimento de que isso era insano não significava que ele pudesse parar. E agora, neste momento ... Tudo estava bem.

HHHHHHHHH

(Lua de mel)

"Conversei com Stacy esta manhã, durante o teste de Alzheimer".

"Hum." Chase se concentrou na tela do computador diante dele, com cuidado para manter a voz firme.

"Ela disse que morou com House por cinco anos, você pode imaginar isso?"

Sua mente relampejou através de pizza e chinês na frente da TV, House dormindo no ombro, como House se sentia contra ele em sua cama. Sim. Eu posso. "Talvez eles estivessem apaixonados. Isso geralmente é o que a maioria das pessoas seria, ficar juntos por tanto tempo."

"Ela deve saber de algum truque, algo sobre chegar até ele ou se dar bem com ele."

"Sim, ela é toda mágica."

"Qual é o seu problema?"

Chase se amaldiçoou internamente. Ele não deveria estar dando nada. "Não dormi muito ontem à noite." E isso era verdade. Ele não tinha.

"Perguntei a ela sobre ele antes e contei a ela sobre o nosso encontro ... Ela disse que o primeiro encontro também não foi muito bom, mas eles se mudaram uma semana depois, então não significava que não havia chance. para nós ou qualquer coisa. " Cameron parecia tão esperançoso que a teria atingido se ela não fosse uma mulher.

"Não tenha muitas esperanças."

"Poderia funcionar, você nunca sabe. Stacy disse-"

Ele a interrompeu abruptamente. "O que Stacy disse não significa nada, exceto que ela e House tiveram um começo ruim e depois um bom em um curto período de tempo. Isso não significa que ele se sente da mesma maneira por você." Ela pareceu chocada. "Eu estou ... desculpe. Mas isso é verdade. Às vezes as coisas simplesmente não dão certo." Ele queria dizer a ela para ficar longe, que ele não precisava de mais nada ou de ninguém para complicar sua vida. Mas isso daria muitas coisas que ele não queria dar.

"Stacy poderia estar certo, no entanto. Eu posso ter uma chance." Tão teimoso. Ou idealista. Ou ingênuo. Provavelmente todos os três.

"Você viu o jeito que ela olha para ele? Eu não acho que ela quer que mais alguém o tenha, não importa o que ela diga." E que ele certamente acreditou. Ele a observava como um falcão, observava o modo como os olhos dela corriam sobre ele quando conversavam, o jeito que ela ficava mais perto dele do que a maioria das pessoas era permitido. Ela o tocou com muita facilidade. Toda vez que ela o fazia, Chase precisava reprimir o desejo de jogar o objeto pesado mais próximo pela janela mais próxima.

"Duvido que seja verdade. Ela se casou, não foi?"

"Não significa que ela quer que ele faça. Olha, eu posso estar errado, mas você também pode estar. Às vezes as pessoas fazem o oposto do que realmente querem, e muitas vezes não deixam as coisas de lado ... Só porque ela é seguiu em frente, se ela seguiu em frente, isso não significa que ela queira que ele ". Doente dessa linha de pensamento e da conversa em geral, Chase empurrou o banquinho para longe do balcão. "Vou jantar. Volto para verificar esses resultados."


	16. Capítulo 16: O Início

House estava trabalhando em seu terceiro copo de uísque quando ouviu a batida na porta. Bem. Seu terceiro copo desde que ele chegou em casa do bar. Ele meio que perdeu a contagem de bebidas no total. "Wilson, entre. Ainda estou vivo, então você pode não querer se incomodar."

"Wsou eu." Correr atrás. Bem.

"Tudo bem. Bem, eu ainda não estou me levantando." Ele ouviu a porta abrir e fechar silenciosamente atrás dele. "Wilson ligou para você."

"Sim."

"Isso não foi uma pergunta."

Chase caminhou até a mesa e pegou a garrafa de uísque, fechando a tampa e voltando para a cozinha. A cabeça de House levantou, seguindo-o. "Ei, eu não terminei com isso."

"Você é agora."

"Estou bem ..." No tempo que ele levou para se mexer e começar a procurar sua bengala, Chase estava de volta, pegando sua bengala e empurrando House firmemente contra o sofá com uma mão no peito.

"Você não é, e não se levante. Você está bêbado."

"Não brinca."

"Sim, bem, você não precisa ser-"

"O que, andando? Eu posso andar."

"Sim, bem, se eu estivesse tão bêbado, sei que não podia andar. Apenas ... fique aí." Chase suspirou pesadamente, girando a bengala distraidamente em suas mãos por um minuto antes de jogá-la no chão. "House ... Wilson acabou de me dizer que você estava chateada e que você estava bebendo a noite toda, que ele te deixou, mas você disse que estava bem, e que eu provavelmente deveria vir aqui. O que ele não me disse é o que o inferno começou tudo isso. Obviamente, eu sei de uma maneira geral, mas ... "

"Eu quero que ele morra."

"Nós já passamos por isso. Isso é ... Ok. É natural até."

"Não sei se quero ficar com Stacy ou se só espero que ela se machuque."

"Porque ela machucou você."

House relaxou, o braço direito caindo sobre o rosto para cobrir os olhos. "Sim." Ele mal sussurrou, mas sabia que Chase o ouvia.

"Ela está sempre ... Tocando nele, confortando-o."

"Bem ... é isso que você deve fazer por alguém que você ama. Conforte-os."

Havia um certo tom em sua voz que sugeria que a sentença tinha todo tipo de significado. House estava bêbado demais para analisá-los. "Eu não sou bom em conforto."

"Você é melhor do que pensa. Você é apenas ... Diferente." Ele podia ouvir Chase levantar seu copo da mesa e tomar um gole de seu copo final ainda inacabado. "Ela estava lá para você? Quando o infarto aconteceu?"

Boa pergunta. A resposta real levaria um dia e meio para explicar. Sim e não. Ela estava lá, mas não estava. Ela cuidou dele fisicamente. Passado que as coisas ficaram um pouco confusas. Com toda a sua culpa no caminho, ela tinha a tendência de desligar ou chorar ao menos, o que incluía o humor dele. Claro, ele a estava afastando. Ele estava tendo problemas. Mas ela não lutou contra isso. Ela apenas o deixou empurrar. Ele queria que ela lutasse, pretendia que ela lutasse. Ele não queria que as coisas terminassem da maneira que eles fizeram, mas ele nunca encontrou as palavras. Parte dele disse que ela realmente não o amava mesmo se ele pudesse empurrá-la para fora. "Sim ela era." Ele não pôde deixar de defendê-la. Era óbvio o suficiente que Chase já a odiava. Ainda assim, essa mentira que ele pode ver através de tão ... "

"Está claro."

"Até ela sair."

"Quão mais?"

"Alguns meses. Realmente não importa mais. Eu era um burro com ela."

"Você já foi um idiota comigo antes, mas isso nunca me impediu. Não me impediu de vir aqui agora."

Aquele era um pouco mais óbvio. Sua cabeça estava começando a doer e ele estava cansado demais para continuar pensando. "Ela teria feito algo assim ... verificado comigo ..."

"Ela faria? Ela fez?"

Não. Nem uma palavra por cinco anos. "Minha cabeça dói. Descanse."

"Desculpa." Ele ouviu Chase se mover, sentiu os dedos percorrerem os cabelos, os lábios na testa. "Vamos lá. Você ficará mais confortável na cama."

HHHHHHHHH

Ele pretendia levar House para a cama e sair, realmente tinha. Por mais importante que parecesse, ele queria fazê-lo pensar, ele queria que ele o comparasse com Stacy. Contanto que fosse uma comparação, ele venceria. Igualmente, porém, ele queria que House sentisse falta de sua presença, percebesse quantas vezes Chase estava lá para ele ultimamente. Ele não podia sentir falta dele se nada mudasse.

Mas seus melhores planos não significavam nada diante de como House agarrava seu pulso quando ele começava a sair, um apelo sem palavras para não deixá-lo em paz. Depois disso, não havia como ele ter partido.

Chase acordou cedo para o trabalho, tomou banho e se vestiu sem acordar House. Ele tinha tanto em mente que, mesmo dormindo, parecia preocupado. Chase puxou os cobertores mais firmemente ao redor dele antes de sair. Ele poderia muito bem dormir antes de entrar, ele estaria menos mal-humorado e mais pronto para lidar.

Felizmente, depois de uma boa noite de sono, ele conseguiu encontrar algumas respostas.

HHHHHHHHH

Na noite seguinte

Você era ... Você era o único. Você sempre será.

Perfeito. Se ele era o único, então por que diabos ela saiu? Tudo bem, então ela estava sozinha com ele. Eles poderiam ter trabalhado nisso. Ele a amava. Ela disse que o amava. Seu racional não fazia sentido. Isso era ilógico.

Você foi o escolhido.

Isso não significa que ele ainda era o único? E se ele era o único, ele não deveria lutar por ela? Porra ... Ele se inclinou contra a janela, o copo surpreendentemente frio contra sua testa. Ele não teve a melhor vida desde que ela se foi, mas pelo menos estava bastante livre de complicações. Ele ergueu o braço para pressionar contra o vidro também, viu as gotas de chuva fluírem através dos dedos.

Ele ainda podia sentir os lábios dela em sua pele. Ele fez as mesmas coisas que ele sempre fez. A caminhada, isso havia acrescentado outro buraco em seu coração já danificado e irreconhecível.

"A paralisia está desaparecendo."

House nunca ouvira a porta se abrir. "Sim, eu sei." Eu vi. Prefiro não ter.

Ele se encolheu na mão de Chase nas costas, depois se sentiu um pouco culpado quando Chase a retirou. "Você está bem?"

"Certo."

"Claro que não. Desculpe."

House suspirou. Ele podia ver a respiração na janela. Se ele olhasse exatamente no ângulo certo, ele poderia ver o reflexo de Chase. Chase parecia preocupado, ansioso, um pouco ferido. Não importava o que ele olhasse, House não podia falar agora. "Vá arrumar Mark instalado em uma sala mais permanente. Ele ficará aqui por mais uma semana antes de poder ir para casa."

O reflexo de Chase assentiu, virou-se e depois hesitou. "Casa que eu sou-"

"Você não está arrependido. E eu não esperaria que você estivesse. Agora vá. Eu não quero conversar agora."

Chase saiu sem outra palavra. Ele se sentiu muito doente para realmente se sentir culpado ainda, embora soubesse que isso viria mais tarde. Por enquanto, ele só queria ficar sozinho. Assista a chuva. Não havia nada de confuso nisso.

HHHHHHHHH

Stacy está ficando. Assessor jurídico. Novamente.

Wilson jogou o telefone de mão em mão por um momento, contemplando sua resposta.

Então eu ouvi. Você concordou?

Por que não.

Não era a melhor resposta, mas ele podia ouvir House dizendo isso. Se um texto podia "parecer" derrotado, era verdade. O telefone tocou novamente.

Não, não preciso que você venha. E não ouse ligar para Chase.

Não tenho certeza se você deveria estar sozinho. Ele pode muito bem ser franco.

Não tenho certeza de que você deva conversar com Debbie em contabilidade, mas não desço e me junto a você. Me deixe em paz.

Os dedos de Wilson pairavam sobre os botões. Ele selecionou o número de Chase. Stacy está ficando. Assessor jurídico.

HHHHHHHHH

Chase leu a mensagem novamente. Então de novo. Então de novo. Não é como se demorasse mais de um segundo. Mesmo assim, ele podia sentir o pavor cada vez maior que o lia. Stacy estava ficando. Não houve período especificado. Ele pensara que em uma semana mais ou menos House se acalmaria, eles resolveriam as coisas, o relacionamento deles seguiria em frente. Talvez até melhore.

Seus problemas não haviam terminado. Parecia que eles estavam apenas começando.


	17. Capítulo 17: Aceitação

Chase esperou um dia antes de ligar, e mesmo assim ele não esperava uma resposta. No domingo, ele foi ao apartamento de House e entrou. House estava lá, é claro, e em uma peça, o que foi um alívio. Ele estava desmaiado no sofá, duas garrafas abertas na mesa. Um era Jack Daniel's, o outro, Vicodin. O uísque estava vazio, mas os comprimidos estavam cheios, então ele não estava seriamente preocupado. Mesmo assim, ele se sentiria melhor quando levantasse House. Ele o sacudiu gentilmente. "Casa." Um pouco mais difícil. " Casa ".

House piscou, afastou-se um pouco e voltou para as almofadas do sofá. "O que?"

"Só ... pensei que eu deveria te acordar."

"Você pensou errado. Fui dormir às 7 da manhã. Muito obrigado."

"Desculpa." Ele pegou o uísque que House surpreendentemente não protestou e foi para a cozinha, emergindo alguns minutos depois com dois burritos com microondas e um copo de água. "Aqui. Algo me diz que você não comeu."

House os levou sem um agradecimento ou até mesmo um reconhecimento. Ele ligou a TV. Meerkat Manor. Parecia que eles estavam voltando a ficar sentados em silêncio. Chase sentou-se aos pés de House, colocando-os no colo para ter espaço para sentar.

"Stacy está ficando."

"Wilson me disse."

"Aquele rato."

Chase riu, um som desprovido de humor. "Então ... quanto tempo?"

"Eu não sei. Até que Mark melhore, presumivelmente. Cuddy pode mantê-la por perto se der certo e se ela quiser. Quem sabe."

Ele queria dizer isso com cuidado. "Você está ... ok com ela ficando?"

"Todo mundo parece pensar que eu preciso cuidar. Até Stacy disse que só ficaria se estivesse tudo bem comigo. Que diabos eu sou, com cinco anos de idade você tem que pacificar?"

Sim. "Nós apenas queremos ajudar."

"Bem, você não precisa." House empurrou o prato sobre a mesa e Chase pegou, saiu para a cozinha. O mau humor de House durou e provavelmente piorou. Ele não queria desistir, mas não sabia como lidar com isso. Wilson teve a experiência aqui (assim como Stacy, mas esse pensamento por si só o deixou doente), mas ele não queria necessariamente perguntar o que fazer. Isso parecia desistir de si mesmo. Ele queria estar com House, ele teria que descobrir como lidar com ele quando ele era assim. Ainda assim, foi incrivelmente desanimador.

Ele lavou a louça e depois voltou para encontrar House nem se mexeu. Agora ele estava assistindo o American Hot Rod. Chase se inclinou sobre as costas do sofá. "Se você quer que eu vá, eu irei."

"Se você quiser."

Ele deveria saber que era a coisa errada a dizer. Tentar provar que ele não iria embora e oferecer ao primeiro aborrecimento não andaram de mãos dadas. "Claro que não."

"Então sente-se." Ele estava imaginando ou sua voz era um pouco mais suave. House sentou-se para dar-lhe mais espaço, estendeu a mão e abriu o que parecia ser dois Vicodin.

Chase achou que era mais sensato não dizer nada. Quando House se deitou novamente, estava na outra direção, a cabeça apoiada no colo de Chase. Não demorou muito para ele adormecer. Imaginando que ele precisava disso, Chase ficou sentado por quatro horas na TV, espantosamente chata, passando a maior parte pensando e assistindo House dormir.

Quando ele acordou, levantou-se e partiu sem dizer uma palavra. Chase esperou. Ele podia ouvir o chuveiro parar. Eram 4:30. House provavelmente iria querer jantar quando ele voltasse. Chase levantou-se do sofá e até a gaveta da mesa final.

Pelo menos ele estava aqui. Pelo menos House ainda estava, de alguma forma, tentando. O que isso significava.

HHHHHHHHH

(Aceitação)

"Ouvi dizer que você ficou bêbado com o paciente."

"Fale um pouco mais baixo." House estava em sua mesa, com óculos de sol, persianas fechadas e a cabeça apoiada nos braços. De alguma forma, ele lembrou Chase do garoto mau na escola, desobedecendo teimosamente ao professor depois de receber ordens para não abaixar a cabeça.

"Você fez. Você está de ressaca."

"Cale-se."

"Trouxe você Starbucks."

"Deus, você é incrível."

Mesmo através do sarcasmo, Chase não pôde evitar a maneira como seu coração pulou. Ele era um idiota. Ele entregou o mocha de avelã, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir para o modo como House o alcançou, estendendo os dedos o mais longe possível sem realmente esforçar-se demais. O perfeito de mostrar interesse e ainda não tentar. Ele puxou a cadeira mais próxima e montou nela, com o queixo apoiado nas costas enquanto observava House. "Cara do corredor da morte voltando ao corredor da morte?"

"Ainda acha que ele está doente, lembra? Mantê-lo aqui. Se Stacy me cobrir."

"Você acha que ela vai te cobrir?"

House encolheu os ombros. "É uma espécie de experimento. Não sei o que ela fará, para ser sincera."

O telefone de Chase vibrou e ele o abriu. Ótimo. "Cuddy está procurando por você." Parece que Stacy não era confiável. Por um instante, ele percebeu o tom de tristeza nos olhos de House.

Mesmo assim, ele não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco satisfeito.

HHHHHHHHH

Infelizmente para Chase, ele encontrou Cuddy primeiro. "."

Dam n -lo. "Sim?'

"Onde é ?"

Em nenhum lugar ela precisava encontrá-lo. "Ele está agendado para o serviço clínico."

Os olhos de Cuddy se estreitaram. "O que significa que ele está o mais longe possível da clínica, o que significa que ele está em seu escritório ou no de Wilson. Ou fora do prédio. Ou no quarto de um homem em coma."

Chase encolheu os ombros sem compromisso.

"Quando ele está dispensando o cara do corredor da morte?"

"Quando ele estiver saudável. House ainda pensa-"

"House acha que ele é um quebra-cabeça, ele o manteria aqui para sempre tentando resolver seus problemas mentais. Seus problemas mentais não importam, o estado de Nova Jersey já decidiu que ele precisa morrer."

Chase deu de ombros. "Eu não sei onde House está." Apenas meia mentira. Ele não tinha muita certeza de onde House estava naquele exato momento. Ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar. Ou talvez pelo menos do outro lado do escritório. Ele tinha uma pergunta, porém, pelo bem de House. "Quando Stacy te contou?"

"Assim que ela soube que ele estava ficando. Por quê?"

"Apenas curioso." Ela parecia não ter mais nada a dizer, e ele ficou mais do que feliz em sair dessa conversa, então ...

"."

Ele voltou devagar.

"House está bem?"

House está bem. Um livro pode ser escrito sobre esse assunto. A resposta pode variar de 'foda-se não' a 'não'. Ele não sabia uma época em que teria sido capaz de responder "sim" e ainda ser honesto. "Ele vai ficar bem."

Ela parecia triste, preocupada. Às vezes, ele esquecia que ela também se importava com ele. "A perna dele está doendo mais? Mais do que há alguns meses atrás?"

Chase pensou, contando em sua cabeça, imaginou quantas pílulas ele tinha visto House tomar. Houve dias mais difíceis? Provavelmente. Eles estavam emocionalmente ligados? Provavelmente. Mas ele não queria Cuddy dizendo que estava tudo na cabeça dele. Algo sobre isso o irritou. Talvez porque ele tivesse visto House com muita dor antes. Tanta dor não poderia estar na sua cabeça. Não importa o quão deprimido você se sentiu. "Sua perna sempre dói, alguns dias mais alguns dias menos, tanto quanto eu posso dizer." Ele queria dizer que estava apenas tendo um momento difícil, mas não podia deixar passar que sabia demais. Isso pode ser desastroso. "Se você estiver preocupado, pode perguntar a ele."

"Ele não me diz nada. Ele nunca conta."

"Então você pode perguntar a Wilson. Eu realmente não sei."

Mais uma vez, ela não o deixou ir embora. "Quando você encontrar House, diga a ele que preciso vê-lo imediatamente. E o cara do corredor da morte está fora daqui."

HHHHHHHHH

Ele se perguntava quando encontraria Stacy. Ele falou com ela aqui e ali, principalmente quando eles estavam tratando Mark. Nada grande. Ele tentou manter as conversas breves. Por mais tempo e ele pode fazer algo drástico. Como pular do telhado. Ou, de alguma forma, revelar sua possessividade em relação a House. Qualquer opção sugada.

Ele a conheceu no almoço na cafeteria quando teve a infelicidade de estar atrás dela na fila. Ela iniciou a conversa. "Dr. Chase. Como está a manhã?"

"Boa." Nada de ruim para dizer se ele mantivesse a resposta de uma palavra.

"Ouvi dizer que o preso está sendo enviado de volta. Com novas evidências que podem acabar com ele."

"Sim."

"Você não está feliz comigo, está?"

Perceptivo. Ou ele era muito, muito ruim em esconder suas emoções. "House confiou em você." Era a única coisa que ele poderia dizer.

Stacy suspirou. "Você acha que eu queria quebrar essa confiança? Ele quebrou a minha primeiro."

O que é isso, jardim de infância? Não era desculpa, mas ele não podia dizer assim. "Ainda…"

"Por que você está defendendo ele? Ouvi dizer que ele te trata como lixo."

Discutível. Bem. Na maioria das vezes ele não. Na verdade não. Apenas parecia assim. Às vezes ... Ele empurrou esses pensamentos para longe. Não era o momento para eles. "Eu só acho que se alguém confia em você, você deve ter cuidado com essa confiança. Isso é tudo. Isso não significa que eu apenas estou generosamente apoiando ele." Exceto que eu faria. Mas esse não é o ponto.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Ok, então eu não me sinto tão bem com o que eu fiz. Eu não posso mudar isso agora, e ele ficará bem. Não é como se eu tivesse causado algum dano permanente e ele contornasse. O cara foi curado." Eles estavam no final da linha. "Eu te vejo por aí."

Não causou nenhum dano permanente. Permanente como permanente para o paciente ou permanente para a confiança de House nela? Infelizmente, ambos eram provavelmente verdadeiros. House, ele tinha certeza, continuaria depositando uma falsa confiança nela e sendo ferrado. Dano permanente como nas emoções de House ... Isso, ele tinha certeza, ela havia causado. Mais do que ela sabia.


	18. Capítulo 18: Autópsia

"Você", House apontou sua bengala para Chase da porta, com um sorriso genuíno no rosto. "Traiu-me. Com uma criança de 9 anos." Ele sorriu ainda mais. "Na verdade, isso pode ser um pouco assustador se não for tão engraçado. Ou talvez não seja assustador." Ele começou em direção a Chase, mudando seu olhar de pura diversão para fingir dor. "Talvez eu deva me machucar."

Chase revirou os olhos. "Sim, ela era tão irresistível que eu decidi pegá-la em cima de você."

"Agora isso soa assustador. Talvez haja algo que eu deva saber sobre você? Você gosta deles jovens?

"Cale-se." Se ele tivesse que ouvir isso pelos próximos dias, a vida seria um inferno. Concedido, ele estava feliz por House estar brincando com ele novamente. Parecia normal.

"Então, tem mais alguém do lado? Devo verificar a escola primária local, ver quem você está levando para os filmes de matinê no seu horário de almoço?"

"Você é a pessoa do lado." Ficou fácil, a piada escondendo a verdade por trás disso. Todo o relacionamento estava "do lado".

"Ai." House se inclinou sobre o encosto da cadeira, ainda sorrindo. "Isso não foi muito legal."

"Você manteve isso."

"Eu sou bom nisso." Ele se inclinou e o beijou então, e Chase deu boas-vindas a ele, levantou a mão para segurá-lo lá. Fazia um tempo desde que eles se beijavam assim, fácil e familiar. Aparentemente, Stacy foi esquecida. Pelo menos por enquanto. Chase queria continuar assim. Ele virou-se um pouco, sentando a mão com mais firmeza no pescoço de House.

Eles se separaram com uma tosse da porta. Capataz. House balançou a cabeça. "E aqui eu esperava que o próximo a nos encontrar fosse Cameron. Você está ficando chato." O espírito de Chase afundou. Por mais engraçado que Cameron fosse, uma parte dele que ele nunca daria voz tinha esperado que Stacy visse. Isso consertaria muitas coisas. Ou piorá-los, se House ficar chateado.

"Janelas de vidro. Alguém poderia ter visto vocês dois."

"Bem, vou ter isso em mente. Da próxima vez, terei a certeza de esperar até que haja uma boa audiência."

Foreman revirou os olhos. "Sim. Tanto faz." Ele jogou alguns arquivos sobre a mesa. "Próximos pacientes em potencial. E Stacy quer vê-lo." Os olhos dele ergueram as sobrancelhas. "Estou assumindo que ela não-" O brilho sozinho o deteve. "Certo. Vejo você mais tarde."

House mal estava dois passos atrás de Foreman ao sair pela porta. Chase suspirou, encarando sua xícara de café com um olhar que ele sabia que devia estar entre frustrado e sem esperança. A manhã estava indo tão bem que Foreman a criou.

HHHHHHHHH

Ele tratou a porta dela com um pouco mais de respeito do que a de Wilson, batendo quando ele girou a maçaneta em vez de apenas entrar. "Você me queria?"

Ela estreitou os olhos, concentrando-se na sugestão em suas palavras. "Eu queria falar com você, sim."

Ele fechou a porta e recostou-se nela. Isso lhe deu uma distância segura. "Sobre?"

"Greg, o que você pensa de mim, eu não quero que você pense que não pode confiar em mim. Você pode."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para ela, os olhos olhando para o teto. "Veja ... eu acreditaria que se você não tivesse me provado que eu não posso."

"Cuddy acabou de me devolver meu emprego. Não quero que ela pense que você pode me fazer fazer o que quiser."

"Posso fazer você fazer o que eu quiser?"

Ela deu a ele um olhar que ele conhecia por experiência: "Não empurre".

"Eu costumava." Ele murmurou baixinho, como uma criança protestando contra um castigo injusto.

"Sim, bem, como você disse ... Tudo muda."

"Legal. Use contra mim."

Stacy olhou para o relógio. "Bem, eu tenho uma reunião com alguém que está sendo processado. Malversação. Eu só ..." Ela procurou um momento pelas palavras, batendo as unhas na mesa. "Eu só queria ter certeza de que estávamos bem."

"Estamos bem." Tão bem, pelo menos, como parecia que eles poderiam estar. Ele sorriu antes de sair, embora soubesse que não deveria ter se incomodado. Ela já estava com ele há tempo suficiente para distinguir o real do falso.

HHHHHHHHH

"Estou preocupado com House."

Os ombros de Chase caíram e ele mexeu o café mais devagar. Claro. Wilson teve que trazer isso à tona agora. "Desde quando você não está preocupada com House? É como uma daquelas coisas constantes ... Esse rugido chato que você não consegue calar a boca." Por "você", ele sabia que Wilson sabia que ele queria dizer os dois. Era uma conexão que eles tinham agora, essa preocupação com House. Uma conexão doentia, mas era algo a se unir. Algo para falar. Chase sorriu ironicamente, lembrando quando ele tinha coisas normais em comum com outras pessoas. Ele costumava falar sobre jogos de futebol em casa.

"Mais do que o habitual. Pensei que ele estivesse tratando um resfriado com cocaína."

As sobrancelhas de Chase se ergueram, mas de costas para Wilson ele sabia que o outro homem não podia ver. "Você pensou ... Isso significa que não era verdade. Mas mesmo que tivesse sido, eu apostaria minhas economias que ele era tão drogado na escola." No entanto, ele ainda saiu brilhante. Com esse pensamento, ele não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de orgulho.

"Ele só passa a usar outras drogas além do Vicodin quando está deprimido, querendo uma distração. Receio que ele vá para algo mais destrutivo."

"O que, heroína? Eu tenho certeza que ele seria esperto o suficiente para não fazer isso. Ou pelo menos se cortaria." Silêncio. Chase se virou para encará-lo. "O que você não está me dizendo."

Wilson ficou inquieto, mãos brincando com a gravata antes de cair nos quadris. "Ele se cortou antes."

Chase engoliu em seco. "Como ... Corte suicida?"

Wilson balançou a cabeça. "Com ele, é difícil ter certeza do que ele quer dizer. Foi somente depois do infarto e depois da saída de Stacy ... Seus dois pontos mais baixos, tanto quanto eu sei. Mas eu não o conheço desde sempre. Há coisas que nem eu O que eu sei é que a depressão é um buraco negro para ele ... Se algo não o afastar, ele se contentará em continuar se aprofundando. Encontrando distrações. Desligando-se. "

Chase queria rir. Figuras. Seu futuro só tinha que ser mais problemático do que seu passado. Nada pode piorar do que ver sua mãe alcoólatra se beber até a morte? Apaixone-se por alguém com ainda mais problemas e diga que as coisas não podem piorar! Ele esfregou os olhos, cansado. "O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Eu não sei. Obviamente, farei o que puder por ele, mas ... eu não tenho respostas. Eu só queria que você soubesse das minhas suspeitas."

"Que ele está piorando."

"…Sim."

"E isso é culpa de Stacy."

"Sim."

Os pensamentos que lhe passaram pela cabeça então teriam mandado a maioria dos bons católicos diretamente ao confessionário. Pelo menos ele havia muito tempo deixara de ser um bom católico. Economizou muito tempo.

HHHHHHHHH

Não havia uma boa maneira de abordar o assunto, então ele apenas decidiu ser franco. "Ouvi dizer que Wilson enganou."

"Acho que Wilson me substituiu! Você deve ser o novo melhor amigo dele. Oi, Greg House, prazer em conhecê-lo."

Chase levantou as mãos, um gesto de rendição. "Ele só ... acha que você está usando drogas." Isso precisava de esclarecimentos. "Diferente do Vicodin. Ou você sim."

"O que, ele quer um pouco? E eu disse a ele. Era anti-histamínico." House se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta. "Então, se eu conseguir um pouco de cocaína, você quer um pouco?"

"Não. E eu acredito em você."

"Bom, porque eu realmente não quero compartilhar."

"Wilson está apenas preocupado com você." E eu também sou. Parecia que seria melhor deixar de fora. Seus olhos, ele sabia, diziam assim mesmo.

"Nada para se preocupar. Estou bem. O frio também se foi." Ele puxou a jaqueta do cabide, de volta para Chase.

Hesitante, Chase deslizou as mãos sobre os ombros, parando-o antes de chegar à porta. "Estou feliz que você esteja se sentindo melhor." Ele sentiu os músculos relaxarem sob as mãos e conseguiu respirar. Wilson estava no facilitador, mas ele não podia fazer isso. Houve um ponto em que ele parou, um ponto em que ele parou de ser capaz de olhar para o outro lado e se forçou a enfrentar os problemas de House de frente. Wilson nunca poderia ter olhado e ainda recuado, mas Chase poderia. Não porque ele se importava menos, mas porque ele se importava tanto, o deixou com medo das conseqüências daquele empurrão e puxão. Mais do que tudo, ele não queria afastar House. Se ele pressionasse alguma coisa, teria que ser mortalmente importante. Como House não dirigindo bêbado. Se ele já começou ou não a usar drogas pesadas ... Ele ' certamente preferiria que não, mas se o fizesse, Chase lidaria. Ele precisaria. Ele já havia aprendido a fazer isso com a mãe e a bebida. Não seria tão difícil de lembrar.

Para o bem da foto maior, ele poderia deixar para lá. Por esse motivo, ele esperava que, com o tempo, House o deixasse ir mais longe, ajudá-lo mais do que Wilson jamais poderia. Era uma pequena esperança, mas com um pouco de nutrição poderia se transformar em algo maior. Algo mais. Algo real.

House lançou um olhar por cima do ombro. "Venha hoje à noite. Há um jogo que eu quero assistir." Então ele se foi.


	19. Capítulo 19: Humpty Dumpty

Ei, eu posso ser um idiota com pessoas que não dormi. Eu sou tão bom.

É verdade, mas ele poderia ser um idiota para qualquer um. A maneira como ele tratou Cuddy ... Esse era um outro nível.

Ele não tinha certeza do porquê de perguntar, além do óbvio. O ciúme que havia crescido completamente com Stacy. Os nervos. Insegurança constante. Ele esperou empurrá-lo ainda mais até que voltassem ao escritório, sozinhos. Em certo sentido, House estava encurralado.

"Você dormiu com Cuddy?"

House pegou dois elásticos e começou a esticá-los entre dois clipes de papel não dobrados. "Você não vai deixar isso acontecer, vai?"

"Apenas curioso."

"Com ciumes?"

Ele realmente não tinha que responder a isso, embora desse um movimento vago e obviamente ridículo de sua cabeça, cabelos caindo para pelo menos esconder seus olhos mentirosos.

“Certo.” Um elástico deslizou e voou para atingir a tela de raio-x. "10 meses na faculdade. Quando consegui este emprego. Um ano depois de Stacy. E é isso."

Assim. Três vezes. Bem, mais de três vezes, mas três períodos de tempo. Ele suspeitava. "Who…"

"Mútuo." House deixou cair o elástico e os clipes de papel restantes sobre a mesa e puxou a bengala. "Não se preocupe, Wombat. Eu terminei com ela."

Seu tom era provocador, mas as palavras foram bem-vindas. Feito com ela. Pelo menos isso era mais uma coisa a ser descartada. Se ele estava, de fato terminado com ela. Acreditar que significaria confiar em House. Foi algo que ele disse que fez, mas a execução foi um pouco esquiva. Ele só esperava que House não soubesse a diferença. Confiança era importante para ele. Em vez disso, ele acha que tinha, mesmo que ainda não o tenha feito. Com alguma sorte, algum dia ele faria.

HHHHHHHHH

Talvez estivesse distorcido, como tantas coisas em sua mente estavam agora. Um psicólogo teria tido um dia de campo com ele. Analisou isso. Ele até sabia que não deveria ser, mas isso não poderia parar a verdade.

Brigar com Stacy o fez pensar tão fortemente em sexo. Parecia sexo, ou pelo menos o prelúdio para isso. E isso por si só era distorcido, causado por ele conhecido pela quantidade de tensão nos últimos meses do relacionamento deles. Eles realmente não brigaram tanto assim, foram principalmente pequenas coisas. Tensão. Sua infelicidade, provocada pela culpa. O orgulho dele. A dor dele. Mesmo assim, o sexo parecia uma maquiagem, tentando consertar um buraco grande demais para consertar.

Brigar com ela trouxe tudo isso de volta. Dessa vez, ele havia derrotado Cuddy ao seu ponto de vista e, ao fazê-lo, também enfrentara Stacy. Era um ponto alto em que ele podia andar por algumas boas horas.

Até que ele começou a pensar nela. Nesse sexo que sua luta o lembrou.

Deveria ter visto os últimos meses de nosso relacionamento. Muita culpa. Muitos gritos.

Verdadeiro. Ele ainda podia sentir os braços dela ao redor dele, ouvir o nome dele nos lábios dela. Como drogas realmente boas, mas com efeitos colaterais ruins. Ele estava sentindo aqueles agora, parados no saguão, lembrando como ela costumava dividir a cama dele e, no entanto, observando-a rodar Mark para fisioterapia.

A vida realmente era uma vadia. Ele desviou os olhos, ardendo em chamas e atormentado. Ele estava indo para casa mais cedo. Não importava o que Cuddy disse. E ele definitivamente estava pegando um pouco de álcool novo no caminho. As últimas semanas haviam praticamente esgotado seu suprimento.

HHHHHHHHH

(TB ou não TB)

Por que tudo de repente parecia uma grande questão legal iminente? Chase estava olhando para eles agora, por telefone. Se eles irritaram esse cara o suficiente, não querendo testar a tuberculose ... Se eles deram a ele o tratamento errado ... O trataram mal ...

Tantas desculpas para uma ação legal. E pensar que, no passado, às vezes ele havia pedido ordens judiciais. Isso foi antes, quando o advogado para quem eles teriam ido seria aleatório, sem importância. Agora, House não usaria outro advogado além de Stacy. O que mais incomodou Chase foi que ele parecia estar procurando por ela. Não que isso fosse inesperado. Apenas indesejável.

Por mais famoso que esse médico fosse, na mente sobrecarregada de Chase, ele era uma questão legal esperando para acontecer. Ele não podia esperar até que ele se fosse.

HHHHHHHHH

Chase o encontrou na varanda. Sozinho. Isso, por si só, foi suficiente para alegrar seu humor. Boas memórias. Eles tiveram seu primeiro beijo aqui. Ele ficou olhando para o estacionamento abaixo, e Chase tomou o lugar ao lado dele. "Vi Sebastian beijar Cameron."

House sorriu. "Ela se apaixonaria por ele. Eles são perfeitos. Idiotas perfeitos." Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Na verdade, isso não é verdade. Cameron é um idealista idiota, como ela pensa que ele é. Ele é um bastardo faminto por atenção idiota."

"Sim, eu também não gostei muito dele."

"Talvez eu esteja lhe ensinando algo."

Chase se virou e o beijou, quase questionando a princípio. Eles não tinham estado muito perto ultimamente. Depois de tanto avanço, foi frustrante. Stacy o interrompeu, mandou tudo ao contrário. Ele teve sorte quando as coisas pararam. Mas aqui em cima ... Algo era dele. Deles. Ele queria insistir, ver quanto House daria. Veja o quão longe eles estavam à deriva.

Foram necessários apenas mais alguns beijos insistentes antes de House os devolver com igual fervor. Por capricho, as mãos de Chase se apertaram em seu colarinho, empurrando-o de volta contra a mesma vontade que ele havia beijado Chase contra meses atrás. Ele estava mais duro, mais áspero agora que normalmente era. Alguma coisa nele estava tão desesperadamente desesperada que House fosse dele e só dele, mesmo que só por um tempo. Ele estava muito cansado de compartilhar, mesmo que fosse apenas na mente de House. Tanto quanto ele sabia, ele não tinha tocado Stacy. Ainda. Essa imagem surgiu espontaneamente em sua mente e ele empurrou sua língua com força contra a de House, deleitada na vibração do gemido de resposta.

Ele pressionou contra House, a pressão em seu abdômen enviando fogo por suas veias. Os olhos de House piscaram na janela de Wilson, embora ele não fizesse nenhum movimento para afastar Chase. Ainda assim ... Chase se chocou contra ele, tomou um ritmo que faria House esquecer. Tudo, exceto com quem ele estava. O atrito foi torturante, um bom tipo de queimadura que ele continuou apenas até saber que tinha toda a atenção. Mais que isso. Até ele saber que House queria , queria ele. Com uma mão entre eles, ele esfregou a frente da calça jeans de House até empurrar contra sua mão, com os olhos fechados em sinal de rendição. Entrega. Ele raramente conseguia com ele, raramente tentava assumir a liderança, mas quando o fazia ... às vezes, não havia nada melhor em todo o mundo. Casa à sua mercê. Ele estava lindo naquele momento, cabeça para trás, ofegante.

Chase beijou seu pescoço, murmurou a pele languidamente enquanto desabotoava o cinto e desabotoava a calça para deslizar a mão para tocá-lo, primeiro esfregando o polegar sobre a pele macia logo acima da virilha. Isso provocou um ruído impaciente e desarticulado de que ele se orgulhava. Tomando-o na mão, ele fez seus golpes de forma rápida e segura, dedos alternadamente acariciando e ásperos do jeito que House amava. O olhar em seu rosto quando ele mandou Chase para o limite, tremores pegando seu corpo com força suficiente para que seu braço se dobrasse e deixando-o descansando totalmente no ombro de House, com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados nos ouvidos.

Ele beijou House enquanto sua respiração ainda estava instável, e a maneira gentil e exausta de prazer que a língua de House deslizou contra a dele foi suficiente para fazê-lo nunca mais querer parar. Parecia perfeição. Parecia amor. Ele sabia que as aparências podiam enganar, sabia em algum lugar em sua consciência que os sentimentos podiam mentir da mesma forma, mas ele não queria pensar.

Ele não queria lembrar que todo mundo mentia, porque isso significava que poderia ser. House poderia estar mentindo para ele, mesmo em suas ações agora. Esses pensamentos não tinham lugar, não aqui em cima. Não no tempo deles. Eles voltariam para assombrá-lo, ele sabia, provavelmente assim que estivesse a caminho de casa. Talvez mais cedo. Talvez ele visse Stacy ao sair.

No momento, ele tinha munição suficiente na maneira como o braço de House se curvava passivamente em volta da cintura para combater esses demônios, o suficiente para murmurar "eu te amo". contra seus lábios e não se importa se ele obteve uma resposta. No momento, isso não importava. Contanto que, pelo menos por um momento, ele não estivesse compartilhando a atenção de House com ninguém. Nem mesmo Wilson. E, o mais importante, não ela.


	20. Capítulo 20: O Papai do Papai

"Não acredito que ele comprou essa coisa!"

"Sério? Eu posso."

"Você estava com ele?"

"Não, na verdade. Nem sabia disso até hoje de manhã." E obrigado, Wilson, por trazer isso à tona.

Wilson estava andando, claramente tão preocupado quanto ele disse que estava. "Ele vai se matar."

"Ele pode se matar fazendo uma dúzia de coisas que faz."

"Sim, mas a bicicleta pode ajudar."

"Apenas ... Deixe-o em paz, tudo bem? Você não deveria ter lhe dado o dinheiro se não quisesse que ele fizesse o que diabos ele quisesse com ele." Ele estalou, mais duro do que ele pretendia. Seus nervos podiam ficar finos como os de qualquer outra pessoa.

Wilson parou de andar, deu uma olhada com uma quantidade razoável de choque. "Eu ... eu só estou cuidando dele."

"Ele vai ficar bem. Deus sabe que ele precisa se divertir um pouco. A maldita coisa o faz feliz, deixe-o tê-lo." Ele saiu sem dizer mais nada. House estava em seu escritório, e o olhar que ele deu a Chase enquanto passava o chamou. Ele enfiou a cabeça na porta.

"O que Wilson tinha a dizer?"

Eu não sou um maldito pombo-correio. "Ele quer que você desista da bicicleta. Não é novidade. Não faça isso."

"Não estava pensando nisso. Quer dar uma volta mais tarde?"

"…Certo." Ele sorriu e saiu, sem dizer o que ele já sabia. Ele o vira mostrando a bicicleta para Stacy naquela manhã, quando ela entrou. Ela havia pegado uma carona primeiro. Uma coisinha, uma coisa estúpida e estúpida para se enlouquecer, mas ainda assim ... Era algo em que ela havia sido a primeira.

HHHHHHHHH

"Coloque, eu gosto desse cabelo bonito do jeito que é."

Chase pegou o capacete jogado para ele com as duas mãos, sorrindo um pouco. "E se você?"

"Você não sabe agora? Eu sou cabeça dura."

"Engraçado." Chase colocou o capacete, assistiu House cuidadosamente levantar a perna sobre a bicicleta. Quando ele se estabeleceu, Chase se juntou a ele.

" Você estava irritada hoje." House pegou os braços dele e os puxou com mais força pela cintura.

"Estou bem."

"Até os australianos têm dias ruins, hein?"

"Surpreendentemente, também somos humanos."

"Eu sempre suspeitei."

House o puxou um pouco mais para perto, o mais perto possível. Havia algo incrivelmente sexy nisso, sentado atrás dele, pernas e braços em volta de sua cintura ... Chase relaxou contra suas costas, respirou o perfume que era apenas House misturado com o couro de sua jaqueta.

"Pronto?"

"Morrer? Ainda não, ainda jovem."

House riu e ele pôde sentir a vibração dela contra seu peito. "Desculpe, eu sou o motorista. Espere."

HHHHHHHHH

"Você sabe por que House não quer ver seus pais?"

"Se eu soubesse disso, não ficaria tão curioso."

Chase se apoiou no batente da porta do lado de fora do escritório de Wilson, com a mão na maçaneta da porta. "Como eles são?"

Wilson deu de ombros. "Pessoas agradáveis. A mãe de House parece muito ..." Uma pausa, procurando por palavras. "Eu acho que ela deseja que as coisas tenham sido diferentes para o filho. E ela não pode esconder isso da voz ou dos olhos dela quando fala com ele."

"O pai dele?"

"Eu não sei muito sobre ele, exceto que House nunca vai falar com ele por telefone. Ele estava nos fuzileiros navais".

Agora, a verdadeira questão. "Acha que ele me deixou ir jantar?"

"Cameron e Cuddy já querem vir. Você também pode. Não pergunte a ele. Apenas venha."

Perfeito. Cameron. Cuddy. Ele. Se ao menos Stacy viesse, seria como uma daquelas cenas malucas de sitcom. Todos os interesses amorosos tentando encontrar a família. Exceto neste caso, todo mundo estava mais curioso sobre a educação de House do que em querer obter aprovação.

Talvez se ele fosse, pudesse aprender algo que o ajudaria a ajudar House. Ele tinha certeza de que era isso que todo mundo estava pensando.

HHHHHHHHH

Então, como se viu, sem jantar com os pais. Pelo menos, não é grande. Ele sabia que House os tinha visto, pelo olhar em seu rosto. Ele estava jogando seu garoto de jogo, mas ele não parecia tão relaxado. Ele parecia ... quase apreensivo. Triste. Isso o preocupou e o fez se arrepender ainda mais por não os conhecer. Se isso afetasse House, tinha que haver algo lá. Tinha que haver. "Ei."

House não levantou os olhos do jogo. "Se eu vencer esta corrida, vou bater meu próprio recorde".

"Seus pais param por aqui?"

"Sim."

"E ... como eles estão?"

"Vivendo, respirando, exatamente como na última vez que os vi." Ele desligou o jogo abruptamente e o jogou no chão, claramente ansioso para mudar o fio da conversa. "Você quer ficar bêbado?"

Chase piscou. "Ah ... claro. Tudo bem. Mas ou eu estou dirigindo e você está bebendo ou estamos indo para a sua casa porque você não está dirigindo a bicicleta bêbada."

"É justo. Meu lugar é. Se eu quisesse beber sozinha, não teria perguntado a você."

Chase estava morrendo de vontade de perguntar o que havia dado errado. O que foi dito, o que eles fizeram ... Talvez fosse apenas algo que ele se lembrou. Fosse o que fosse, Chase ansiava pela informação, mas não podia perguntar. House estava de bom humor demais.

Como se viu, à medida que a noite passava, ele se inclinou mais para deprimido e para longe da raiva, e Chase ficou agradecido por ele ter perguntado. Ele bebeu, mas manteve a medida. House estava longe demais para perceber que ele não estava realmente bêbado. Eram três horas da manhã antes que ele o ajudasse a dormir.

"Eu gostaria que ele me deixasse em paz." Foi murmurado, as palavras foram arrastadas, mas Chase pegou.

"Quem? Seu pai?"

Um aceno levemente desajeitado.

"O que ele fez…"

"Ele nunca pode deixar nada em paz." Chase poderia muito bem não ter falado por tudo que House havia registrado. Ele prendeu a respiração, esperando contra a esperança que houvesse mais a seguir. Não havia. Em minutos, House adormeceu.

HHHHHHHHH

(Girar)

"Onde você esteve?"

"Terapia de Grupo."

Chase se assustou e quase caiu da cadeira de House. "O que?"

Sim, isso era definitivamente tão divertido quanto ele esperava. "Terapia de grupo. Para pessoas que lidam com a deficiência." House arrastou outra cadeira ao lado da mesa e se acomodou nela. "Pensei que eu deveria entrar em contato com minhas lutas internas. Tudo isso."

Chase estava olhando para ele desconfiado. "Sim, exceto a parte em que você nunca entra em contato com nada. Mark está indo."

"O que te deu essa idéia?"

"Não, eu sei que Mark está indo. Só não me lembrei inicialmente. Mas é por isso que você está lá, não é? Brincando com ele?"

"Na verdade, eu não tenho brigado com ninguém ultimamente, embora eu tenha tido alguns telefonemas íntimos ... Você sabe disso ... E além disso, ele não é o meu tipo."

"Uh-huh." Chase desviou o olhar. "Isso é apenas uma peça de atenção da atenção de Stacy."

"Espero que ela não veja isso tão facilmente quanto você. Talvez eu esteja apenas tentando irritar o marido".

"Talvez você possa fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo."

"Sim, essa é a ideia geral."

Chase suspirou e House cutucou-o com sua bengala.

"Vamos lá, Wombat, anime-se. Você pode ouvir Stacy realmente gritar se isso sair pela culatra." Mas não era isso que ele queria, e Chase sabia disso. Isso estava indo para algum lugar novo ... House simplesmente não sabia exatamente onde estava. Ou se era mesmo um lugar que ele queria ir.

HHHHHHHHH

A manhã seguinte

Chase não estava atrasado para o trabalho há muito tempo. Pelo menos, não é tarde sozinho. Ele tinha acordado até tarde na noite anterior, com a mente ativa demais para dormir. Ele havia perdido 7 quilos nas últimas duas semanas sozinho. Ele simplesmente não estava com fome. Por um pavor crescente, ele sentiu que havia uma bifurcação à frente na estrada. Chase e Stacy. House teria que escolher um.

Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ele temia essa decisão. Se não fosse ele ...

Ele disse a si mesmo que estava errado, que amava House mais do que ela jamais poderia. House não podia escolhê-la. Ele teria que ver isso.

Exceto que House nunca teve que fazer nada. E Stacy estava ficando estranhamente mais receptiva, pelo menos aos olhos de Chase. Nada disso significava algo de bom para ele.

Então, quando ele chegou às 10, deveria ter tomado isso como outro sinal ruim que House mal notou.

HHHHHHHHH

Na noite seguinte

Não consigo parar de pensar em Greg House.

Estava ali no arquivo diante dele. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Ele. Não é Mark. E ... Houve problemas com Mark. Distância, sem sexo ... Mesmo no pior dos casos, eles ainda estavam fazendo sexo.

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Isso significava que ele tinha uma chance.

Te odeio. E eu amo-te.

A última parte, a parte sobre Mark ... Ele poderia jogar isso fora. Ouvi-la dizer que o amava novamente ... Deus, isso não tinha preço.

"Novo paciente?"

Ele nem tinha ouvido Chase entrar. Ele tentou cobrir o arquivo, mas Chase foi mais rápido que isso.

"Stacy".

Não faz sentido responder a essa pergunta. Ele já tinha adivinhado.

"E eu suponho que isso não seja médico, porque você conhece o histórico médico dela e ela não está doente."

"Ela poderia estar."

"Você teria dito alguma coisa. Não é médico."

"No sentido mais estrito-"

"Você pegou o arquivo psicológico dela? Isso é demais, até para você."

House brincou com uma borda desgastada da pasta. "Eu tive minhas razões."

"Tal como?"

"Ela disse que me amava." Ele não olhou para Chase então. Não havia necessidade de ver o olhar em seu rosto quando ele disse isso. Teria sido lamentável, e então ele teria que se sentir mal. Mas agora, ele tinha alguém com quem conversar.

"E a pasta?" Sua voz era tensa, mas era por seu crédito que ele continuava falando.

"Ela não para de pensar em mim. E ela não está transando com Mark."

"Então ela quer você."

"Parece que sim."

Chase se afastou da mesa e recuou para estudar tudo, desde as paredes até o chão.

"Ei ..." Sentindo o perigo, House se levantou e foi para o lado dele, as mãos esfregando os ombros suavemente. "Venha aqui." Chase o deixou beijá-lo, mas ele não respondeu, algo que ele tomou como o mau presságio que ele sabia que era. "Correr atrás…"

Chase balançou a cabeça, afastando-se das mãos de House. "Você tem que escolher, House." Sua voz era um sussurro dolorido, embora forte. "Você não pode ter os dois."

House engoliu em seco. "Isso é engraçado, porque eu tenho trabalhado nos dois, e você não disse nada."

"Eu não posso ..." Suas mãos tremiam um pouco, mas ele as enfiou nos bolsos e fora da vista de House. "Não posso fazer isso. Não posso. Compartilhar você é ... não posso. É muito difícil."

"Chase, espere-" Ele o alcançou novamente apenas para que Chase se desviasse do caminho.

"Eu te disse, não posso. Simplesmente não posso."

"Rob ..." Ele nunca tinha dito isso antes, mas não tinha um sabor tão estranho quanto poderia ter. Infelizmente, não teve efeito. Ele saiu assim mesmo.

House afundou na cadeira mais próxima, devagar. Ele se sentiu entorpecido. Tudo parecia entorpecido. Ele pegou sua garrafa e pegou dois Vicodin, depois adicionou um terceiro por uma boa medida. Seu rosto caiu em suas mãos, e demorou um momento para ele perceber que suas mãos estavam tremendo também.

A voz de Wilson voltou para ele.

Você acha que isso vai acabar bem para alguém?

Não. Não. Mas não pode terminar assim.


	21. Capítulo 21: Você nem sempre consegue o que deseja

No espaço de tempo que Wilson levara para casa, House telefonara cinco vezes. Droga. Ele deu um suspiro pesado, apertando o telefone. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas aparentemente exigia sua atenção imediata. Não faz sentido adiar. Ele pode ir em frente e ligar de volta. Nenhuma resposta no escritório. Nenhuma resposta no celular. Ele tinha certeza de que seu telefone residencial estava desconectado. Ótimo.

Agora ele tinha que pensar em suas opções. Lá dentro, Julie provavelmente jantou esperando.

House estava chateada. Claramente, muito chateado. Ele não poderia estar fazendo nada, ele poderia estar bebendo. Ele poderia estar fazendo algo drástico.

Levou apenas um minuto para se decidir. Ele girou a chave na ignição e saiu da garagem, esperando que, por algum milagre, Julie não o tivesse visto subir e sair novamente.

HHHHHHHHH

"Casa." Uma batida mais alta. "House, sou eu. Me desculpe, eu perdi suas ligações, tudo bem, eu estava dirigindo e não ouvi o telefone." Mais duas batidas. "House, vamos lá, estou preocupada com você." Com um suspiro, ele estendeu a mão e puxou a chave do batente da porta.

House estava sentado no sofá, de costas para a porta, debruçado sobre a mesa.

"Casa?"

Ele não olhou para cima, não se mexeu e Wilson entrou em pânico apenas o suficiente para levá-lo ao seu lado rapidamente. Ele estava olhando para uma garrafa meio vazia de uísque.

"Há quanto tempo você está em casa?"

House encolheu os ombros então.

"E isso era novo quando você chegou em casa?"

House tomou um gole longo. "Eu assumi que era isso que significava o selo no topo. Talvez eu estivesse errado. Talvez estivesse meio cheio quando comecei. Mas se isso era verdade, então o que eu estava bebendo?"

Wilson suspirou. "O que diabos aconteceu?"

"Stacy disse que me ama."

Wilson recostou-se nas almofadas do sofá. "Não é isso ... O que você queria?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Então ... não deveríamos estar comemorando?"

House tomou outra bebida. "Chase partiu." Ele disse de imediato, mas o olhar em seus olhos não era. Wilson lutou contra o desejo de xingar alto e, em vez disso, esperou para ver se House diria mais alguma coisa. "Disse ... Ele não poderia me compartilhar com ela porque doía."

"Eu estou ... claro que sim." Wilson não tinha muita certeza de como ele precisava fazer isso. Era impossível quando ele nem sabia o que House queria.

House esvaziou a garrafa até ficar cheia.

"House ... Se você quer ficar com Chase, tenho certeza que ele teria-"

"Me disse que tenho que escolher."

Uma demanda que ele não esperava de Chase, mas que Wilson sabia que a maioria das pessoas teria feito um pouco antes. "Então você não o perdeu. House, se você o ama-"

"Eu nunca disse-"

"Se você o ama, então você o escolhe."

Silêncio. Por pelo menos 5 minutos, provavelmente mais. Wilson odiava essa parte, a sessão esperando que House pensasse. E quanto mais bêbado ficava, mais demorava. E quanto mais Julie gritaria quando chegasse em casa. Mas ele não podia sair.

"Eu não posso escolher."

"Porque você ama os dois."

Somente alguém acostumado a House poderia ter visto o aceno milimétrico que ele deu então.

"House, você não pode se apaixonar por duas pessoas. É uma ou a outra, você não pode escolher as duas."

House riu, duro e frio. "Isso é rico, vindo de você. Você ama todas as mulheres que lhe contam uma história triste e dizem que ela precisa de um amigo. Você ama todas elas, eu diria que você está apaixonado por todas elas na mesma proporção em que se casa com elas e com o namorado." taxa ainda mais incrível, você tenta corrigi-los. "

Wilson ficou tenso. "Podemos, por favor, ficar no assunto? Estávamos conversando sobre você." Agora não era hora de uma palestra sobre seus relacionamentos. Ele estava sacrificando o atual para estar exatamente onde estava no momento. Se House fosse dar uma palestra para ele, ele poderia estalar e não queria brigar. Não quando House já estava deprimido.

"Foi relacionado a mim. Você não pode dizer o que eu posso ou não posso fazer quando você-"

"Tudo bem! A questão é que você não pode ter um relacionamento com duas pessoas! A vida não funciona dessa maneira, House, e nesse caso você simplesmente não pode mudar as regras. Elas são bem claras."

"Eu sei disso." Sua voz era suave, como sempre foi qualquer concessão de derrota por parte de House. "Eu simplesmente não sei."

"Não sei porque Stacy tem sido seu amor e você simplesmente não pode deixá-la ir ou não sabe porque ela ainda é, mas você teve recentemente sentimentos por Chase para não ter certeza? Você ama um deles mais, inconscientemente, você simplesmente não está reconhecendo quem é ".

House tomou outro gole longo. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"Casa…"

"Sério. Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

Wilson esfregou os olhos, lutou o suficiente com a frustração para não gritar. "Por que estou aqui então? O que você quer?"

"Eu quero você ... eu só quero ..." Ele não podia dizer isso, mas o olhar em seus olhos estava implorando o suficiente para Wilson entender.

"Você só me quer aqui."

House assentiu agradecido, olhando para o outro lado e para a garrafa em cima da mesa.

"Bem." Wilson sabia que ele poderia muito bem estar assinando seus próprios papéis de divórcio. "Se você precisar de mim aqui, eu vou ficar. Apenas deixe-me ligar para Julie. Diga que tenho que trabalhar a noite toda." Verdade, de certa forma. Cuidar de House era um trabalho em si.

Quando se levantou para sair, viu House terminar a garrafa. E vá para a cozinha para outro. Por mais difícil que isso fosse atingido, Wilson não pôde deixar de imaginar se Chase havia conseguido assumir o lugar da paixão de House. Nesse caso, ele poderia estar cometendo outro grande erro ...

HHHHHHHHH

Você o deixou.

Ele esperava que Wilson dissesse alguma coisa. Na verdade, vendo as palavras assim, claras e acusatórias, parecia muito pior. Quase tão ruim quanto ele se sentia. Wilson pensou seriamente que ele queria isso?

Ele a escolheria. Ele vai escolhê-la.

Você sabe disso de fato? Estou com ele. Algo sobre isso não parecia bom.

Ele está bem?

Definir tudo bem. "Porra." Chase mordeu o lábio com força suficiente para tirar sangue. No momento, tudo doía demais, o pensamento de assistir House realmente a escolher ... Ele não estava pensando no que sua saída poderia fazer com House.

Corte a viagem de culpa, ele está bem?

Wilson levou mais tempo do que o normal para responder e Chase nunca havia percebido o quão silencioso um quarto vazio podia ficar, ou quão alto era o som que um telefone celular fazia vibrando em uma mesa de madeira. Ele já terminou uma garrafa de uísque, começando na próxima. Ele diz que não quer falar sobre isso.

Ele queria dizer um milhão de coisas, todas as quais tinha certeza de que Wilson já sabia. Não deixe que ele se machuque. Não o deixe beber demais. Uma vez que ele esteja bêbado, ajude-o, porque ele realmente deixará você e ele não poderá manobrar a bengala sozinho. As outras coisas que Wilson não podia fazer, como massagear sua perna ou segurá-lo enquanto ele dormia. Beijando-o quando ele parecia muito preocupado. Wilson não podia fazer nada disso. Sem saber o que dizer, ele finalmente disse apenas eu o amo. e desligou o telefone. Era a única coisa que ele tinha certeza.

Jurou quando era mais novo que nunca usaria álcool como uma fuga como sua mãe, mas estar perto de House havia embotado essa decisão. House tomou álcool como algumas pessoas tomaram Tylenol ou Nyquil após um dia ruim. Automedicação. Chase vasculhou seus armários e encontrou uma garrafa de Jack Daniel desde a última vez em que House ficou em seu apartamento. Se ele bebesse o suficiente, poderia esquecer o olhar no rosto de House quando se afastasse.

HHHHHHHHH

A manhã seguinte

Seu pager disparou depois que ele estava no prédio cerca de 10 minutos. Sala de exames 2. Casa. Ele sabia disso sem sequer olhar para o número. Ele hesitou, mas foi assim mesmo. Ele disse a si mesmo que foi no caso de ser médico. Uma mentira fácil. Ele sabia que não era.

House fechou a porta atrás dele. "Trouxe seu café da manhã." Seu tom era algo entre áspero e nervoso. Parecia que ele não tinha dormido nada.

"Eu ... obrigado." Não que ele estivesse com fome. Mas ele sabia que não era esse o ponto. Bagel e Starbucks. Os dois favoritos dele. Bom, e normalmente ele teria se perguntado se o mundo estava chegando ao fim. Parecia que House podia se esforçar quando estava com medo. Interessante.

House bateu com a bengala no chão, sem ritmo particular. "Podemos conversar?"

Chase se virou e foi em direção ao balcão, olhando para a xícara de café como se pudesse direcioná-lo. "Certo."

"Eu não ... quero isso." Ele se aproximou mais atrás dele. "Eu não queria que você fosse embora."

Isso parecia bom, mas não era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. Ainda não pelo menos. Ele sentiu as mãos de House nos quadris e sua frequência cardíaca triplicou, sentindo-se quase batendo no peito. Um toque, e ele poderia fazer isso com ele. Chase fechou os olhos. "O que você está dizendo?"

House moldou contra ele por trás, o braço esquerdo apertando a cintura, movendo-se para roçar a mão na bochecha. "Eu sinto Muito."

Um 'desculpe' de House ... Isso foi quase o suficiente. Foi bom o suficiente. Ou talvez sua cabeça estivesse confusa pela maneira como os lábios de House o estavam provocando, apenas escovando sua bochecha. Ele queria dizer que estava tudo bem, dar a volta e beijá-lo e prendê-lo na mesa da sala de exames para continuar beijando-o até que os dois não pudessem respirar. O que ele disse foi forçado a sair, mais da cabeça que do coração. "Você escolheu?" House endureceu e as esperanças de Chase afundaram. Realmente, ele já sabia a resposta. Ele simplesmente não queria que isso fosse confirmado.

"Eu não posso." Seu sussurro era suave, quase implorando, sua respiração quente contra o canto dos lábios de Chase. "Ainda não." Ele se moveu para diminuir a distância entre os lábios, mas Chase virou a cabeça.

"Então ... eu tenho que ir." Ele se afastou, registrando o modo como House apenas relutantemente aliviou seu aperto. Tomou o café da manhã e saiu sem olhar para trás. A mágoa que ele sabia que veria naqueles olhos lindos teria sido mais do que sua determinação poderia suportar.


	22. Capítulo 22: Caça

House estava sentado na beira da mesa de exame, batendo cana distraidamente. Ele tentou, e falhou. Ele não tinha certeza se esperava algo mais. Sentir Chase contra ele se sentiu bem. Familiar e sedutor de uma só vez. E doloroso, considerando que suas chances de fazê-lo novamente em breve, ou nunca (ele afastou esse pensamento), pareciam pequenas.

O silêncio era ensurdecedor e ele deixara a TV no escritório. Ele tinha que sair daqui, e seria muito improvável que ele conseguisse isso sem Cuddy o agarrar. Especialmente considerando o seu suposto 'ataque' ao sujeito da AIDS.

Mesmo o pensamento de ser encontrado por Cuddy não o incomodou tanto. No momento, ele sentiu como se nada fizesse.

HHHHHHHHH

"Onde fica a casa?" Quaisquer que fossem os problemas que eles estavam tendo, o trabalho tinha que continuar. E eles supostamente estavam tratando o paciente com AIDS, mas House não havia voltado para dar nenhuma direção.

Foreman folheou uma cópia do arquivo. "Ouvi dizer que ele foi ver Stacy."

"Direita." Chase se levantou, pensando que não faria mal seguir nessa direção.

"Em casa."

Chase congelou. Passou um momento antes que ele se lembrasse de respirar. Se ele não soubesse melhor, teria dito que seu coração parou.

"Não é da minha conta, mas vocês dois-"

"Você está certo, não é da sua conta." Ele atravessou o escritório de House, fechando a porta atrás de si e fechando as cortinas. Ele estava com Stacy. Em casa. Ele parecia tão sincero antes, mas talvez não estivesse. Talvez nada disso fosse sincero.

Ele estava atrás da mesa de House, olhando pela janela e quando sua mão caiu, ela caiu na bola 8 mágica.

Sem entusiasmo, ele o rolou. Sinais apontam que sim.

Considerando que ele estava pensando que House provavelmente estava fazendo sexo com Stacy, ele considerou fortemente jogá-lo da varanda.

HHHHHHHHH

Dois dias depois

Deitar-se ali com Stacy no chão do sótão parecia uma época antiga. Eles conversaram com facilidade, mesmo sobre as coisas difíceis. Ele até se desculpou, e ela também. Estava bem. Parecia um progresso, ou talvez apenas um movimento de volta para onde estavam antes do infarto. Era mesmo possível voltar tão longe? Eles poderiam ter as coisas como eram de novo?

Não havia como ter certeza, mas parecia que era para onde as coisas estávamos indo. Ele estava tão perto de beijá-la. Rato estúpido. Bem. Não tanto que ele odiava.

Steve fungou suavemente em sua mão, aconchegando-se sob o polegar para cheirar sua camiseta. Distraído, House acariciou suas costas. Ele era fofo. Não que ele admitisse isso para alguém em voz alta.

Em suma ... Programe com Stacy. Ele deveria ter sido feliz. Exceto pelos gritos ocasionais de Steve, o apartamento estava silencioso e vazio. Ele pairou sobre o telefone por alguns minutos antes de decidir que Chase não atenderia. Ele colocou Steve e foi ao piano. Não é como se ele dormisse fingindo ir para a cama.

HHHHHHHHH

3 HORAS DA MANHÃ. Cameron tinha desmaiado cerca de meia hora atrás, mas ele estava coletando seus pensamentos antes de sair. Não parecia haver muitos deles para colecionar. Ele saiu em silêncio.

Ele havia deixado o telefone no carro e o abriu com mais do que um pouco de antecipação. Rapidamente traçado. House não tinha mandado mensagem, não tinha ligado ... aparentemente não tinha pensado nele. Ele, por outro lado, sentiu-se doente. Chase se inclinou para frente, apoiou a cabeça contra uma mão no volante. Ele não tinha vindo aqui para fazer sexo, realmente não tinha. Apenas a bebida. Mas ela começou, e ele pensou 'Que diabos'. Não tinha nada a ver com ela, embora ela fosse linda e, na maioria das vezes, se davam bem. Tinha tudo a ver com House, e as imagens que ele não conseguia se livrar de House nos braços de Stacy.

Ele queria parar de pensar. Ele queria fazer House pensar. Isso lhe deu a oportunidade de fazer as duas coisas, mas ele percebeu agora que era apenas uma repetição de um erro clássico. Nunca, nunca faça sexo quando seu motivo é alguém que não está envolvido no sexo. Isso nunca terminou bem.

Ele lambeu os lábios e provou uma mistura de Cameron e álcool e algo que sabia serem as drogas, embora nunca as tivesse experimentado antes. O álcool o lembrava de House, do jeito que House experimentava misturado com seu uísque habitual. Isso lembrou a maneira como House beijou quando ele estava bêbado, lento e deliberado, a língua procurando cada centímetro da boca de Chase, deslizando sensualmente com a sua. Com Cameron, ele mantinha os beijos no mínimo. Preso ao sexo. Ele adorava beijar House. Ele adorava o jeito que House beijava. Seja gentil ou áspero, um beijo com ele foi mais íntimo, mais real, mais ... efetuando então o sexo que ele acabara de ter.

Algo sobre isso era tão profundamente deprimente que ele se odiava por isso. Ele queria odiar House por empurrá-lo, mas isso não era verdade. Suas ações eram suas. E além disso ... Ele nunca poderia odiar House por nada. Nem isso.

HHHHHHHHH

Wilson sabia que algo estava errado quando House bateu a porta atrás dele quando ele entrou. "Ah ... está tudo bem?"

"Perfeito. O pai do paciente diz que ele matou sua mãe. É divertido assistir."

"Uh-huh. Bem, eu tenho certeza que a porta está arrependida, mas perdeu-"

"Chase fez sexo com Cameron."

Aquele que ele não esperava. "Ele ... o que?"

"Você me ouviu." Foi dito com um ar de 'não me faça dizer isso de novo'. que fez Wilson estremecer internamente.

"Oh garoto. Eu ... não posso acreditar que ele fez isso."

" Você não pode acreditar?"

"Certo. Desculpe." House estava olhando fixamente pela janela. "Honestamente, House, eu sou ... Deus, me desculpe."

"Nada para se desculpar."

"Direita."

Sua bengala bateu contra a madeira da mesa. "Por quê?" Era apenas uma pergunta, mais uma declaração de panela morta.

"Talvez para chamar sua atenção."

House olhou furioso. "Sim. Perfeito. Prestando muita atenção agora."

"Talvez para te deixar com ciúmes ..."

"Hum." E ele estava tão obviamente com ciúmes que Wilson se perguntou se talvez Chase não tivesse feito uma coisa boa e o forçou a perceber o quão profundamente ele se importava. Ou talvez não. Do outro lado da moeda ... Ele poderia ter machucado House o suficiente para empurrá-lo de volta. Isso complicaria as coisas, para dizer o mínimo. "Eu não ... eu não estava escolhendo Stacy."

"Você não estava?"

"Eu definitivamente a beijaria ontem à noite, se o maldito rato não tivesse interrompido."

"E você teria dormido com ela." Definitivamente não era uma pergunta. Ele sabia que House teria aproveitado a chance.

"Isso não estava em discussão."

Wilson respirou fundo. "House, ouça. Existem ... Consequências para suas ações. Você afastou Chase em favor de Stacy. Ele está machucado, ele está chateado. As pessoas fazem coisas estúpidas. Deus sabe, você faz mais do que sua parte. Como a metade de população de Princeton ".

House encontrou seu olhar, olhos cheios de seriedade com dor bem escondida. "Há consequências para as ações dele também."

HHHHHHHHH

Chase entrou no escritório ao som de música estridente. Os animais.

Há uma casa em Nova Orleans

"Casa."

Ele aumentou a música.

Eles chamam o Sol Nascente.

“ House. ” Chase encontrou o botão no iPod e fez uma pausa, ganhando um olhar. "Só porque não estamos ..." Ele não tinha certeza de como dizer. "Trouxe o jantar para você. Você não comeu o dia todo." House não estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, então ele apenas o largou na mesa.

Sem resposta.

"O que é isso?" Ele já sabia.

"Por quê?" Ele não precisou esclarecer mais do que isso.

"Porque ... porque eu estava lá. E ela começou."

"Desculpa esfarrapada."

"É verdade, no entanto."

"Sim, eu sei o quão mais forte Cameron é. Tenho certeza que você tentou combatê-la, mas foi impotente e cedeu."

"Isso ... Ela começou." Isso ainda parecia patético, até para seus próprios ouvidos. Ele se sentiu doente e progressivamente mais doente consigo mesmo e frustrado com a vida em geral. "Nós nem estamos juntos, você não tem o direito de ficar brava!"

House girou a cadeira para se afastar. "Certo. Desculpe. Sua vida."

"Você transou com Stacy!" Isso foi demais, mas ele esperava que fosse verdade.

"Cinco anos atrás? Sim. Bom sexo também. Recentemente? Não tanto. Achei que poderíamos."

Essa foi uma escavação que Chase sabia que tinha como objetivo, e certamente encontrou sua marca. "Eu sinto Muito." Foi sussurrado tão leve quanto sua voz levaria, a agonia nítida. "Eu sinto muito."

"Para quê? Acho que você está certa. Não tenho o direito de ficar brava." Puxando a bengala na mão, ele mancou ao redor da mesa e até a porta sem olhar para Chase.

Ele pensou em chamá-lo, até pensou em tentar o que House tinha com ele e ver se seu nome não o impedia. Ele sabia que não, então no final não disse nada, esperou até que ele se fosse antes de afundar de volta em sua cadeira ainda quente. Ele virou a cabeça para a janela. A cadeira ainda cheirava a House. "Greg ..." Ele testou, aprendeu como era. Seria bom, ele pensou, se não fosse por todo o resto. Ele se sentiu sujo. Ele se sentiu pesado. Ele se sentiu envenenado. E ele trouxe tudo sobre si mesmo.


	23. Capítulo 23: O Erro

Eles nem haviam conversado sobre isso, e isso, para Chase, foi o que tornou tudo muito pior. Agora, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. House o evitava, definitivamente evitava ficar sozinho com ele. Ele não melhorou as coisas. Honestamente, ele não sabia como. Ele ainda carregava a culpa pelo que havia feito e, com toda a honestidade, sentiu que House tinha motivos mais do que suficientes para ficar bravo. Mesmo se ele estivesse brincando com Stacy. Especialmente se ele não estivesse.

E agora…

Ele havia recebido uma ligação há uma hora. O pai dele está morto. Câncer de pulmão. Impossível. Parecia impossível. Ele nem parecia doente. Ele abriu a porta do escritório, caiu na cadeira sem olhar uma vez. "Casa ..." Ele se sentiu esgotado.

"O que?" Snappy. Ele deveria saber.

Ainda assim, ele não pôde deixar de pensar se realmente precisava dele ... "House, eu ..."

Silêncio.

"Deixa pra lá." Ele saiu e House não disse nada.

HHHHHHHHH

Aquela tarde

"Erros são tão perigosos quanto os resultados que eles causam! Essa mulher pode morrer porque você estava com preguiça de fazer uma pergunta simples!"

"Ela pode morrer porque tive a má sorte de derramar suas malditas pílulas de Vicodin!" Chase se aproximou, olhos estreitados. "Ou apenas porque você está chateado comigo. Foi por isso que você me deu o exame, não foi?"

"Sim. Nada a ver com as pílulas."

"Tem tudo a ver com tudo isso! Ambos, tanto faz, você é apenas-"

"O que, com raiva? Sim, eu estou com raiva." E ele olhou agora, e Chase quase desejou que não o tivesse empurrado. Quase. Mas brigar era melhor do que não falar. E a luta tirou sua mente das outras coisas que aconteceram hoje. "Você quer brigar por isso? Tudo bem. Vamos brigar por isso. Onde diabos você sai sendo tão honesto com Stacy depois do que você fez?"

"Eu ... isso foi antes!"

"Então está tudo bem para você, mas não para mim? O que, porque você é tão perfeita, você é o único que pode ser afetado por alguma coisa?"

"Eu não." Desanimado, sua raiva mal direcionada desaparecendo, Chase recuou. "Não. Foi tão ruim."

"Pior. Você não dá a mínima para ela."

Chase engoliu. "Não. Eu não."

House balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, algo entre fúria e dor em seus olhos que era forte o suficiente para fazer Chase realmente desejar que ele não tivesse começado isso. "Foda-se. Eu não ligo. Eu não ligo para o que você faz. Faça quem diabos você quiser. Mas isso? Não importa os motivos, a culpa é sua. Ela morre e você a mata." Com isso, ele saiu.

HHHHHHHHH

Wilson o encontrou na varanda, fumando. Uma garrafa de uísque bem colocada estava ao seu lado.

"Melhor não deixar Cuddy ver isso."

Ele resmungou com desdém.

"Ouvi dizer que você tem um paciente em cirurgia."

"Paciente do Chase. Que ele poderia ter acabado de matar."

Wilson foi até a parede que os separava, pensou em subir. "Vocês dois precisam conversar."

A risada de House estava fria o suficiente para fazer uma pausa. "Acabamos de fazer."

"E…"

"Foda-se. É ... apenas vá."

Quando ele era assim, falar com ele era inútil. Balançando a cabeça, Wilson voltou ao seu escritório.

HHHHHHHHH

Eu estava de ressaca.

Eu só queria dar o fora dali.

A segunda parte era verdadeira, mas não a primeira. Mas alcançou o efeito desejado. Ele queria que Sam o processasse, queria tanto porque ele havia causado isso. Ele havia tirado a vida dela, tão certo como se a tivesse matado. Ele merecia algum tipo de conseqüência. Ele merecia ser punido. Por isso e por outras coisas. Mas House já o estava punindo por isso.

E agora, parecia que Deus o estava punindo novamente. Passando o dia inteiro com Stacy. Tinha que ser algum tipo de vingança cósmica vingativa. Ela estava brava com House, sem dúvida, mas a briga não parecia tão ruim quanto a dele e a de House. Bastante.

De fato, tanto quanto ele sabia que eles estavam conversando agora. Sobre ele. Sabendo o quão zangado House estava, ele definitivamente não deixaria de contar a Stacy que era tudo culpa dele.

Nesse ponto, ele nem sabia ao certo como ficaria surpreso se fosse demitido. O que foi surpreendente foi o quão pouco ele se importava.

HHHHHHHHH

Se Chase estragou tanto, por que você não o despediu?

Ele tem um cabelo ótimo.

O que você está escondendo?

Eu sou gay. Oh, não é o que você quis dizer. Explica muito embora.

Isso era meio verdade. Era pelo menos onde Chase estava preocupado. Contar a ela, mesmo em uma piada, parecia estranho. Ainda mais estranho, porque ele sabia que ela não acreditaria a menos que ela visse. Um pouco do humor foi tirado disso, no entanto, pelo fato de que agora ... Agora, tudo estava louco. E Chase o traiu. Assim como todo mundo fez. Todos mentem. Por que diabos isso choca você? Não deveria. Ele deveria saber. Chase era como todo mundo.

Ele não era confiável. Mentindo para si mesmo, House poderia dizer que nunca quis confiar nele. Uma mentira tão óbvia que ele nem conseguiu acreditar por um minuto, embora pudesse ter enganado alguém. Além de Wilson.

Não demorou muito para encontrar o que procurava no Google. Obituraries australianos. Brisbane. Rowan Alexander Chase. A data se encaixa. Bem. Ele estava certo.

House não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele olhou para a tela antes de desligar o computador.

HHHHHHHHH

"Você estava deprimido e distraído. Eu presumi que você recebeu um telefonema de sua madrasta. Boas notícias são que seus pais estão mortos agora. Não há razão para estragar tudo tão ruim novamente."

"Como você soube?"

"Existe essa rede interconectada de computadores ou interweb onde você pode-"

"Como você sabia parecer?" Ele tinha certeza que sabia a resposta, tão certo que sua pele já estava 10 graus mais fria. Ele tinha que ouvir e daria qualquer coisa para não ouvir. Porque ele tinha que estar certo. E se ele estava certo, isso significava que House tinha ...

House suspirou. "Quando ele visitou, ele me disse que só tinha dois meses de vida. Quando você estragou tudo, eu fiz as contas."

House sabia. Conhecido, e não disse a ele. "Por que você não me disse que ele estava morrendo?"

"Ele me pediu para não."

"Então você acabou de me enforcar lá para ser pego de surpresa?" Não. Não, por favor, deixe que isso não seja verdade.

"Sim Chase, foi tudo culpa minha. Olha, você tem uma escolha. Você pode dizer a verdade, o hospital se instala, a família recebe algum dinheiro, eles ficam com a casa. Ou você pode continuar com essa mentira, a família fica punitiva danos, eles compram um jato, eles se mudam para a Park Avenue e você precisa encontrar outra carreira ".

"Você não vai dizer nada?"

"Vou manter minha boca fechada. Legalmente, é melhor para mim se você pegar fogo."

"Legalmente". Sua voz nunca tinha sido tão fria com House. Tanto quanto ele conseguia se lembrar.

House olhou para o lado, obviamente procurando Cuddy ou Stacy antes que ele se aproximasse. "Ele me pediu para não contar."

"Eu não ligo. Eu pensei ..." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu pensei que teria significado mais para você do que sua palavra para ele. Desde quando mentir para alguém a incomodou? Obviamente não incomodou você mentir para mim." Ele deu um passo atrás.

"Eu quase te disse. No dia em que ele saiu."

Chase lembrou de volta, lembrava de ter conversado com House em seu escritório. O que ele mais lembrava daquele dia aconteceu depois. A conversa foi um pouco confusa. "Mas você não fez."

"Correr atrás-"

"Eu poderia ter ido vê-lo. Eu poderia ter ... Nós poderíamos ter conversado, resolvido alguma coisa."

House desviou o olhar. "Você aprendeu a lidar. Como ... não se importar. Eu sabia que ele tentaria fazê-lo perdoá-lo, e eu sabia o quanto reabrir todas aquelas velhas feridas machucaria. Eu não queria fazer isso." Quando ele olhou para trás, seus olhos estavam claros, sinceros de uma maneira que mostrava que ele estava falando sério.

Chase se sentiu traído demais para se importar. "Isso não significa nada. Eu gostaria de saber." Chase sustentou o olhar, tentou transmitir tudo o que sentia. De todas as maneiras isso doeu. "Eu teria lhe contado."

"Eu sinto Muito." Era macio, e antes que ele tivesse adorado. Teria se adiantado e tocado nele, dito que estava tudo bem.

"Ele está morto. O fato de você estar arrependido não muda nada."


	24. Capítulo 24: A Oração do Senhor

Pai nosso que estais no céu, santificado pelo teu nome ...

Fazia muito tempo que ele não estava em uma igreja, mas as orações voltaram a ele tão facilmente quanto ele as conhecera em sua juventude. Eles estavam sempre lá, esperando para serem chamados. Ele precisava deles agora. O pai dele estava morto. House sabia. Foi tudo demais.

Venha o teu reino, seja feita a tua vontade, na terra como no céu ...

Como poderia ser a vontade de Deus que seu pai o tratasse como lixo? Além disso, como poderia ser a vontade Dele que eles nem sequer trabalhassem nisso? Isso parecia mais crueldade do que qualquer coisa. Ou talvez não fosse a vontade de Deus. Talvez House tenha estragado tudo. Casa. Outra questão inteiramente. Talvez Deus estivesse com raiva dele. Qualquer padre o faria penitenciar por dias por causa de seus sentimentos por House. Mas amor? Por que o amor era um problema? A luta que eles estavam fazendo agora, concedida, estava longe de ser santa ou saudável, mas antes ...

Dá-nos hoje o nosso pão diário e perdoa-nos as nossas transgressões, como perdoamos aos que nos transgrediram.

Ele poderia perdoar House por isso? Honestamente, House poderia perdoá-lo? Se House apareceu, ele poderia confiar que realmente havia escolhido Chase ao invés de Stacy? Havia tanta coisa agora, tantas complicações empilhadas uma em cima da outra. Eles nunca terminaram de trabalhar em um antes que o próximo fosse adicionado. Não foi culpa de Chase, não foi culpa de House ... Eles compartilharam a culpa. E, aparentemente, nenhum dos dois sabia como começar a consertar as coisas.

E não nos deixe cair em tentação, mas nos livre do mal ...

Tentação. Cameron. Ele entrou direto nisso, olhos abertos. Teria sido o que seu antigo pai Stranton chamaria de fechar os olhos ao pecado. Saber e fazê-lo de qualquer maneira. Deus não o impediu dessa tentação. Deus trouxe Stacy de volta à vida deles, mais uma tentação para House do que qualquer outra coisa jamais poderia ter sido. Talvez eles não devessem ficar juntos. Talvez o amor fosse irrelevante. Não parecia que deveria ser. Afinal, a Palavra dizia que Deus era Amor.

O Reino de um nd o Poder ea Glória são Y nosso , agora e para sempre. Amém.

Ele realmente não se sentiu melhor, apenas mais perdido. Ele não estava pronto para o pai morrer. Assim não. Ele não podia dizer que sentiria falta dele, mas certamente sentiria falta da ideia. O conhecimento de que em algum lugar lá fora ele tinha um pai, e que algum dia, contra todas as probabilidades, eles poderiam ser pai e filho novamente. Como eles tinham quando ele era pequeno. Ele tinha boas lembranças de seu pai então.

Mesmo que doesse, ele desejou ter tido a chance de ir até ele, dizer que o amava. Era verdade. Não importava o quanto o amava doesse, ele sempre fez isso. Poderia ter machucado mais ele tentar resolver as coisas, mas teria ... Isso significaria que eles não se separaram assim. Estranhos.

Ele não podia nem estar com raiva de House. Ele estava, certamente, mas havia muita dor envolvida. Ele disse que não havia dito a Chase para poupar-lhe a dor. Chase nem tinha certeza se isso era verdade. Ele não tinha certeza do que House disse que podia acreditar mais, mas ele queria que isso fosse verdade. Se isso era verdade, House tinha feito o que tinha feito por sentimentos por ele e não por falta de esforço ou diversão por causa do infortúnio.

House pediu desculpas. Parecia honestamente arrependido, dolorosamente arrependido. Se ele estivesse ... Poderia ter sido uma abertura. Uma maneira de começar a falar novamente. E ele bateu a porta com força e jogou o pedido de desculpas como se não significasse nada. Isso estava longe da verdade. Isso significava algo, mesmo que não mudasse nada. Ele desejava, agora, que House soubesse disso. Ele sabia que a janela da oportunidade havia desaparecido, mesmo agora House estava se fechando novamente. Se ele fosse até ele, teria a rotina fria e bastarda. Isso era algo que ele não queria ver.

A terrível verdade de que ele nunca poderia ter falado está no fato de que, por mais que a morte de seu pai o machuque, e doeu como o inferno, o pensamento de perder House doeu mais. Ele podia sentir a brecha entre eles crescendo todos os dias agora, sem nenhuma maneira visível de diminuir a distância. Depois de tudo o que havia perdido em sua vida, perder House parecia que seria o último. A última coisa que ele poderia aguentar e ainda acreditar que a vida poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos dor.

Senhor, se você ainda está ouvindo, por favor ... eu o amo ... me desculpe

Ele acrescentou, no caso, mas sabia que Deus podia ver através de mentiras. Se seu amor por House estava errado, ele não estava arrependido. Ele não podia se arrepender. Ele só esperava que Deus não estivesse punindo-o por isso, que ele ainda iria ouvir. Ele fechou os olhos com mais força, sentiu lágrimas quentes espremerem deles. Havia centenas de coisas que ele poderia ter dito, como lamentava suas ações em relação a House e seu rancor contra seu pai, como desejava que House o perdoasse, o amasse, fizesse algo, qualquer coisa, que mostrasse que ele escolheu-o sobre Stacy. Até falar com ele. Para alguma coisa, mesmo uma coisinha, como era antes. Ou melhor.

Ele não podia dizer nada disso. A única palavra coerente que ele conseguiu formar era Por favor. Ele se lembrou de uma passagem que falava que Deus sabia o que estava em seu coração, mesmo que você não pudesse colocar em palavras. Ele nunca tinha esperado com mais fervor que esse fosse o caso.

HHHHHHHHH

"Entrar?"

House levantou a mão para detê-lo, silenciá-lo. Ele se apoiou na porta entreaberta da capela, os olhos nunca vacilando da fila da frente, onde Chase estava sentado.

Wilson ficou em silêncio ao lado de House, observando com interesse, mas com menos intensidade. Chase estava chorando. "Casa…"

House balançou a cabeça.

Wilson baixou a voz ao mais baixo sussurro possível. "House, ele precisa de você. Entre lá."

Firmemente, House balançou a cabeça. "Não. Ele não me quer." Girando, House começou a mancar rapidamente. Mesmo assim, ele nunca poderia ter superado ninguém, muito menos um Wilson determinado.

"Besteira. Ele precisa de você!"

Irritado, House girou sobre ele. "Sim? Isso é culpa minha. Ele não conseguiu ver o pai moribundo pela última vez por minha causa. Então não finja que posso melhorar tudo. Eu sou a última pessoa que ele quer ver agora. . "

"House, ele te ama. Ele vai te perdoar. Você já tentou?"

"Vá falar com ele. Você é bom nisso. Ele provavelmente vai agradecer." Ele tentou sair novamente, mas Wilson agarrou seu braço.

"House, você já olhou para ele ultimamente?"

"Não era isso que eu estava fazendo?"

"Não, eu quero dizer isso. Ele parece terrível. Ele parece exausto, ele perdeu peso, ele é-"

"Não é problema meu."

"Casa."

"Quanto menos eu tentar ajudá-lo, melhor ele estará." Ele se afastou e Wilson o deixou ir, perdido. Ele sabia que House estava errado, mas não tinha a menor idéia de como convencê-lo. Ele olhou para Chase novamente antes de sair. Ele brincou com a idéia de entrar, mas algo parecia tão pessoal e tão ... Não era o lugar dele. Ele precisava de alguém, certamente, mas esse alguém não era ele. Ele estava frustrado, cansado e tão cansado de lidar com os problemas de House. Sentindo-se derrotado, ele saiu.

HHHHHHHHH

Ele não tinha certeza, inicialmente, do que mudou de idéia. Ele nunca teria admitido que era algo que Wilson dizia, e talvez fosse ou talvez não fosse. Talvez fosse algo completamente diferente.

Wilson estava certo. Chase ... não parecia bom. Ele ligou, primeiro duas vezes, depois 8 vezes. Ele não respondeu uma vez, em qualquer telefone. Ele apenas o verificava, certifica-se de que ele estava bem e o deixava em paz. Talvez seja gritado no processo. Mas com a chance de que algo estivesse errado ...

Eram 2:30 da manhã quando ele parou. O carro de Chase estava lá. Definitivamente em casa. A menos que ele tenha saído com Cameron .

Ele estava começando a se perguntar se era esse o caso quando ele não recebia uma resposta às batidas na porta, mas a curiosidade sempre o dominava. Só porque ele não era o único a invadir não significava que ele não podia trancar a fechadura. Foreman poderia ter sido o ladrão de carros, mas ele havia crescido como um pirralho militar. Os sneaks de maior sucesso nunca foram pegos.

A TV estava ligada, muda. MTV. E Chase ... Adormecido. Com duas garrafas vazias na mesa. Ele pesou suas opções. "Correr atrás." Ele não se mexeu. Ele entrou na sala, debruçou-se sobre as costas do sofá. "Ei, Chase, acorde." Nada. Ele deu a volta na frente, sacudiu-o com o que sabia que deveria ter sido força suficiente para acordá-lo. " Chase ". Ele se mexeu um pouco e murmurou algo ininteligível. Ele agarrou seu pulso. Pulso lento. Merda. Ele puxou a coleira, puxou-o um pouco mais alto no sofá e o sacudiu novamente. "Chase, vamos lá."

Seus olhos se abriram, mal. "Pare…"

"Uh-uh, desculpe. Você não pode dar os tiros agora. Vamos, acorde." Não tenho tanta sorte. Ele já estava voltando à consciência. "Tudo bem, é isso." Ele estava fora de chances. Ele teve que vomitar, tirar um pouco disso. Ou ele teve que ir ao hospital. Talvez ambos. Teria sido melhor levá-lo ao banheiro, mas não havia como ele poder carregá-lo. Maldita perna. Ele fez uma rápida viagem ao banheiro e voltou com uma lata de lixo, empurrando-a contra o sofá e puxando Chase para ir até a beira.

Ele resistiu fracamente. "Não ..." e outra coisa que poderia ter sido o nome dele, mas não fazia muito sentido.

"Sim, bem, eu também não estou emocionada por enfiar minha mão na sua garganta, mas é preferível a morte."

Determinado, House o forçou a engasgar e depois manteve a cabeça firme enquanto vomitava na lata de lixo, todo o corpo tremendo. Sua outra mão esfregou as costas de Chase suavemente, registrando todos os tremores. Estúpido idiota. E essa foi a primeira coisa que ele disse quando Chase parou. "Seu idiota. Sua mãe morreu alcoólatra e você ainda não sabe que isso pode te matar?"

A respiração de Chase estava pesada, mas mais firme, com os olhos abertos agora. Ele não respondeu.

Casa teve a fugaz pensei que ele tinha conhecido o que ele estava fazendo, mas ele reprimiu-lo rapidamente. Qualquer que fosse a verdade, não era nada que ele quisesse pensar.

Depois de alguns instantes, Chase parecia um pouco mais estável. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Salvando sua vida, aparentemente."

"Eu teria sido-"

"Tudo bem. Certo." Como o inferno.

Ele esperou até Chase adormecer, ainda sob a influência, mas menos perigosamente. Ele pensou, a princípio, em ligar para Cuddy e trazê-lo para o hospital de qualquer maneira, mas isso causaria uma lista inteira de problemas e ele era médico, afinal. Chase parecia que ele ficaria bem. Seu pulso, quando o checou novamente, não era mais assustador. O que significava que House podia respirar. Ele mal havia percebido até então como estava tenso, até sentir aquele pulso tranquilizadoramente firme sob os dedos. Idiota, idiota. Um fio de cabelo loiro pairava sobre os olhos de Chase e ele o afastou, a mão demorando um pouco mais do que deveria. Enquanto dormia, Chase suspirou sob o toque.

Ainda. A primeira coisa que ele pediu foi o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele estava certo quando disse que Wilson Chase não o queria ou precisava dele. Ele parecia estável. Era a hora de ir. Mesmo que ele não quisesse. Com alguma sorte, Chase esqueceria que ele esteve aqui.

Bem, é saudável para House ter medo de vez em quando. Agora, se eles pudessem ter uma conversa real….


	25. Capítulo 25: Decepção

Ele não sabia como queria dizer o que tinha a dizer, mas agora que estava lá, o mais simples parecia melhor. "Obrigado."

House quase olhou para cima. "Pelo quê? Eu me lembro de você dizendo que ficaria bem."

Chase olhou para baixo, mais do que um pouco envergonhado.

"De nada." Uma pausa enquanto ele virava a página em seu jornal. "Aposto que você está com uma dor de cabeça."

Chase assentiu, lentamente.

"Você poderia dormir no salão, mas não ouviu isso de mim."

"House, ouça eu-"

"Greg, você tem um minuto?" Stacy. Perfeito. Apenas quando ele pensou que poderia ter tido a coragem de ter uma conversa real, isso tinha que acontecer.

House olhou para ele, expectante. "Wombat aqui estava-"

"Não, está tudo bem. Vejo você mais tarde." Ela realmente estragou tudo.

HHHHHHHHH

(Decepção)

"Você falou com Chase?"

"Apenas disse a ele para fazer um teste no paciente."

"Não, quero dizer conversando, uma conversa real e significativa."

"Jimmy! Estou chocado! O paciente não significa nada para você?"

Wilson balançou a cabeça, as mãos caindo nos quadris.

"Uh-oh. Wilson irritado. Estou com problemas."

"Você é ridículo. Você vai deixar isso acontecer? Deixe ele pensar que você não se importa?"

"Talvez eu não dê a mínima."

"Besteira."

House suspirou. "Ok, então eu dou a mínima. Mas ele sabe disso."

"Ele faz?" Wilson empurrou alguns arquivos para o lado e recostou-se na mesa de House. "Você se desculpou por não contar a ele sobre o pai dele?"

Um aceno duro.

"E…"

"Não foi bom o suficiente." Nada do que faço é.

"House, ele está chateado. Seu pai acabou de morrer e a pessoa por quem ele está perseguindo outra pessoa. Ele tem licença mais do que suficiente para tirar. Todo mundo tem, de vez em quando. Tenho certeza que ele estava com raiva." "

Silêncio.

"Ele vai te perdoar."

"Não importa."

"Eu diria que sim."

House girou em sua cadeira lentamente, como uma criança entediada. Talvez ele pudesse distrair Wilson do fato de estar chateado por fingir que não estava. Funcionou em todo mundo. Todo mundo, menos Wilson. E às vezes Stacy. Chase. Não foi divertido pensar nisso, e ele engoliu em seco. "Ele acha que eu já escolhi Stacy."

"Você já?"

"Eu não posso-"

"Certo, eu esqueci. Você não sabe ser um ser humano, então esses sentimentos levam muita decifração para você." Wilson levantou-se, esfregando a testa. "Isso ... você é enlouquecedor. Você me deixa louco. Eu posso imaginar como deve estar em um relacionamento com você." Ele quase saiu, mas tinha mais uma coisa a acrescentar quando alcançou a porta. "A propósito, eu sei que você está quase sem Vicodin. Você gastou a garrafa muito rápido. Engraçado, o momento, não é?"

HHHHHHHHH

"Então. Você tentou obter a amostra de medula óssea para o meu, de qualquer maneira."

Chase revirou os olhos. "Não importa. Eu nem cheguei na sala." Ele não queria ter essa discussão agora. Ou qualquer, realmente. Desde o dia em que ele foi interrompido por Stacy, eles não conversaram além do paciente. Ele não tinha certeza de que estava preparado para o que essa conversa poderia se transformar.

"Mas você tentou. Mesmo que você tenha dito que não faria."

Dizer que ele não teria sido mais um show do que qualquer outra coisa. Demonstração e raiva residual. Frustração. Talvez ele não tivesse muita certeza. "Você está me agradecendo ou vai me dizer que sou uma idiota? De qualquer forma, é tarde. Estou indo para casa."

House brincou com sua bengala.

"Ou há algo mais que você quer que eu faça?" Ele teve a sensação de que havia.

"Não. Você só estragaria tudo. Cuide disso."

E, aparentemente, ele confiava em Chase para ficar em silêncio. Isso, pelo menos, significava alguma coisa. Talvez…

"Mas ... eu poderia usar mais Vicodin. Quase fora. E não acho que Wilson esteja se sentindo ... Generoso."

Imediatamente, tão rapidamente que o surpreendeu, sua preocupação com House lavou a frustração. "Você sentiu mais dor?"

Lentamente, House assentiu, embora ele não olhasse para ele. "Sim."

"Você pediu mais? Talvez algo esteja acontecendo-"

"Olha, não é nada anormal. Às vezes eu passo por eles mais rápido. Só ... está ruim recentemente. Vai passar. Mas eu preciso dos comprimidos."

Ele parecia desesperado, tão carente que Chase se pegou puxando seu bloco antes que ele pudesse pensar melhor. Talvez ele estivesse mentindo, mas duvidava disso. Mesmo que fosse para o seu próprio bem, Chase não suportava o pensamento de que ele estava sofrendo. "Aqui." House tomou isso tão rapidamente quanto ele esperava. "Mas ... não deixe que ele saiba que eu te dei isso."

"Obviamente."

"Direita." Se isso tivesse acontecido antes, Chase o teria abraçado, mesmo que House resistisse. Ele teria cedido, o deixaria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, tirar sua mente da dor. Ele se forçou a sair de seus pensamentos. Ele não podia mais fazer nada disso.

"Estou indo para Baltimore na terça-feira. Viagem legal."

"Viagem legal". Claro, ele trouxe isso à tona depois que ele tomou seus remédios. Garanta sua conexão e dê a Chase as notícias que ele não queria ouvir.

Um aceno de cabeça.

"Com ... Stacy." Por que, por que ele sentiu a necessidade de lhe dizer isso?

Ele estava olhando pela janela, a neve caindo pelas luzes do estacionamento. "Correr atrás…"

"Não importa." Ele sorriu, tão forçado e ele sabia que House sabia disso. "Se você ... resolver as coisas com ela ... você será feliz." Ele saiu antes que House pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Ele não queria ouvi-lo dizer que era verdade.

HHHHHHHHH

(Failure Para Comunique-se)

Parecia que, por algum tempo lá, nada iria acontecer. Vôos diferentes. Ela não queria passar tempo com ele. Então, vendo ela lá ...

Ele desligou o telefone então. Se eles achavam que ele era inacessível, talvez eles mesmos lidassem com isso. E ele poderia lidar com o seu problema. Stacy. E talvez, talvez fazer algo lhe mostrasse exatamente o que ele queria. Ele poderia, pelo menos, pensar que sim. Nada mais tinha. Sua última conversa com Chase ficou presa em sua cabeça, o olhar em seu rosto ... Ele quase o beijou, mas não tinha certeza de como responderia. E esse era o problema agora. Chase pensou que ele não estava escolhendo ele. Ele simplesmente não estava escolhendo. Depois, havia o pai de Chase. Tudo. Talvez demais.

Mas com Stacy, as coisas estavam melhorando. Talvez para um melhorar o outro tivesse que piorar. Ela estava tendo problemas com Mark, mais problemas do que antes. Agora não era apenas sexo, não era sexo e brigava pela entrega de correio. Interessante. Ele ficou feliz, até que ela chorou. Vê-la chorar ... Ele nunca foi capaz de suportar isso. Especialmente porque ele nunca sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ele sempre podia abraçá-la, deixá-la chorar, mas ele não sabia como consertar e isso o incomodava. Ele queria consertar tudo. Especialmente para ela. Ela aguentou uma porcaria suficiente dele, ele sabia, coisas que ele nunca poderia mudar. Ele era quem ele era. Ela aguentou isso por um longo tempo. Ela o amava há muito tempo.

E isso, disse o fundo de sua mente, era o que deveria tê-la colocado antes de Chase. Eles tiveram cinco anos juntos. Ela o amava. Ele a expulsou. Parecia certo que eles consertassem as coisas, voltassem a se reunir. Ela disse que ele era o único. Talvez eles fossem feitos um para o outro, se esse tipo de coisa realmente era verdade. Talvez ela fosse a pessoa perfeita para ele.

Mas isso era apenas uma parte de seu cérebro. Outros pensamentos não eram tão claros. Eles continuavam sendo interrompidos por coisas como lembranças de beijar Chase em seu escritório, vendo-o preparar o jantar, aquele suspiro de derrota realmente divertido quando ele o fez assistir a um jogo de hóquei. O olhar em seus olhos quando ele disse que o amava naquele tempo no telhado, logo depois de tirá-lo ali, onde qualquer pessoa poderia tê-los encontrado. Chase não se importava, e ele também não. Paixão, intensidade, compatibilidade, humor ... amor? Pelo menos, Chase o amava. Ou disse que sim. Amá-lo não era tão fácil e claro como amar outras pessoas (normais). Ele não tinha certeza de que Chase sabia disso. Não tinha certeza de que ele o amava por ele, pensou que talvez Chase achasse que ele o amava. Isso certamente tornaria mais fácil escolher Stacy.

Mas se fosse real ... Melhor não pensar nisso. Além disso, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar ... Como o fato de estarem anunciando que ele todo mundo estaria no aeroporto durante a noite. Bonito.

HHHHHHHHH

Salto, baque.

Não pude enfrentar o urso. Eles pegaram minha mancha.

Salto, baque.

que diabos isso significa?

Salto, baque.

Nosso relacionamento é como um vício.

Salto, baque.

É como ... caril de Vindaloo .

Salto, baque.

Então você acorda uma manhã e pensa ... Deus, sinto muita falta de curry.

Salto, baque.

Ela provou exatamente como ele se lembrava. Ele saberia, porque sonhava com ela nos últimos cinco anos. Beijá-la novamente tinha sido tão bom. Ela estava certa. Foi uma alta. Uma elevação incrível. Ele estava pronto para fazer amor com ela, mais do que pronto, mas então ... É claro que ele se importava com o paciente. Ele não podia muito bem deixar o cara morrer porque ele não estava na cidade. Mas foi mais do que isso. Em algum nível, ele sabia que não seria capaz de prosseguir com o que planejava. Não com aquele sotaque australiano ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos. Ele jogou a bola contra a parede com mais força.

Droga. Eles estavam tão perto. Stacy o queria, o amava. Ele tinha. Tudo o que ele queria, ele tinha. E ele acabara de desistir, tudo por causa de algum idiota com afasia e o maldito sotaque de Chase.

Por mais que ele não quisesse, realmente o fez pensar se era o que ele queria, afinal.

Confusão ... uma das muitas coisas que House odeia.


	26. Capítulo 26: Necessidade de Saber

"Este não foi apenas um caso de uma noite. Você não pode brincar com ele." E Wilson não tinha certeza de que ela entendia isso. Ela não parecia. Ela parecia, para ele, curiosa. E, portanto, essa conversa foi um aborrecimento.

"Eu não estou." Ela suspirou, agora a imagem de confusa. "Eu não ... sei o que estou fazendo."

Uma declaração que parecia estranhamente com House. Exceto que as situações eram completamente diferentes. "Oh garoto."

"É só que ... voltando aqui ... lembro por que o amava. Percebi que ainda o amo. Sempre o tenho. E talvez possamos resolver isso, eu deveria ... nunca deveria ter saído."

Eufemismo. "Não, você não deveria, mas não pode mudar o passado ou os sentimentos que tinha naquela época ... As coisas que House fez ... Tudo isso pode acontecer novamente."

Ela balançou a cabeça, apenas de forma convincente. "Não."

"O que, porque você sabe melhor agora? Só porque sabemos melhor não significa que não fazemos coisas estúpidas. Com base nesse princípio, ninguém jamais faria coisas estúpidas."

"Eu nem tenho certeza do que Greg quer, eu apenas sei ... eu não sei."

"Não, você não faz." Um pouco amargo, mas ele não suportava. Isso foi tudo tão ...

Ela havia pego alguma coisa na maneira como ele dizia isso. "O que eu não sei? O que você não está me dizendo?"

Wilson pensou bastante, tentando determinar o quanto ele poderia dizer. "Você nunca pensou que ele poderia estar ficando um pouco melhor. Apenas nos últimos dois meses, lembre-se, mas você nunca pensou que ele poderia realmente estar conseguindo algo em sua vida, certo? Que talvez você esteja voltando e se ferrando ele poderia estragar isso? "

"Ele estava ... em um relacionamento?"

"Sim."

"E agora?"

"Não."

"Por minha causa."

"Obviamente."

"Com a Lisa?"

"Não importa quem. Mas não. O ponto é que ele tinha algo se juntando. E agora ... Agora tudo está em pedaços. Estou bem com isso, se você o fará feliz. Quero que vocês dois seja feliz. Mas se você vai deixá-lo novamente ... quero que saiba o que fará. "

"Se ele me escolheu-"

Wilson levantou a mão. Ele não queria entrar nisso. Esse era um território muito complicado para explicar. "Apenas ... pense sobre onde você quer que isso vá, o que você quer que aconteça. Se você o ama, pense no que é melhor para House. É tudo o que estou dizendo."

HHHHHHHHH

Na noite seguinte

Maldito Cameron. Ou, mais precisamente, o paciente. Se não fosse por eles, ele ainda estaria na cama com Stacy. Uma estranha mudança de eventos por si só. Ele fez uma escolha. Talvez não inicialmente, mas com o que havia se transformado ...

Tinha sido a verdade. Ele não queria que ela fosse. Beijá-la então transformou uma coisa em outra até que voltassem ao seu lugar. Onde o trabalho ainda o encontrara. Droga droga droga. O sexo tinha sido incrível, mas, novamente, quando o sexo da reunião não era incrível? Nunca. Era uma dessas coisas, como as pessoas diziam sobre chocolate ou filhotes. Algo que sempre foi bom ...

Estava bem. Ele se sentiu bem, e isso não foi pouca coisa. Ela o amava. Ela o escolheu em vez de Mark. Como ele poderia fazer menos? Tudo ia ficar melhor do que antes ... Ele tinha que acreditar nisso.

E ele finalmente fez uma escolha. Mesmo assim ... Ele não queria exatamente pensar, agora, sobre quais seriam as ramificações dessa escolha. A alta duraria um pouco mais. Ele queria ordenha-lo por tudo que valia a pena.

HHHHHHHHH

Duvido que ele consiga. Eu o vi sair com Stacy.

Ele havia dito isso para manter o clima leve, talvez um pouco apenas para tirá-lo do peito. Ainda estava lá, um peso que ele não podia perder. Exatamente como ela estava perto dele quando os viu partir, braço dobrado dentro dele. Eles não estavam saindo como amigos ou mesmo como ex-amantes. Toda postura corporal tinha 'Eu quero você' escrito por toda parte. Foi ... enlouquecedor. Enlouquecer era mais fácil de se pensar do que doía. E ele desejou que houvesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer para tirar as imagens que sua mente voluntariamente, construia sádicamente.

Eles nunca fizeram sexo, não tecnicamente. Não que ele não quisesse, eventualmente. Claro, como novidade, ele estava um pouco nervoso, mas imaginou que chegariam lá. Ele queria, queria sentir House dentro dele, queria tudo sobre a experiência ... Queria fazer o mesmo com ele, ouvir House gritar abaixo dele ... Ele podia se lembrar com clareza cristalina a aparência de House quando ele veio, que linda parece que ele daria tudo para causar ... a maneira como seu corpo estremeceu, as mãos segurando Chase. Surpreendente. Todos esses pensamentos combinados, agora, exceto Stacy, em seu lugar. Não é uma imagem bonita. Era uma tortura, mas não importava o quanto tentasse, não conseguia clarear a cabeça.

Especialmente quando House chegou cantando.

Tinha acabado. Ele tinha perdido. É melhor ele se acostumar com isso. Pelo menos ele está feliz. Apesar do quanto ele sinceramente queria isso, o fato lhe trouxe pouco conforto.

HHHHHHHHH

Se eu nunca contar a ele, nunca vai doer.

Ele não tinha visto aquele chegando. Portanto, ele não esperava a dor que a acompanhava. Isso nunca doeria? Machucar quem? Quem diabos ela estava falando sobre isso não doeu? Sim, ele pode estar com frio, mas ele não era cruel e ela sabia disso. Se ela nunca deixasse Mark, isso nunca machucaria Mark ... Isso machucaria House mais do que suficiente. Mais do que suficiente para fazer coisas muito ruins. Mas ela não sabia ou não se importava. Saber e não se importar ... Essa era a pior combinação de todas, a que ele temia e tentava pensar menos.

Isso nunca vai doer.

Porra, inferno. Doeu agora. Tudo sobre isso doía. Ele sabia que tinha escolhido, e ele a havia escolhido. Descobrir que ela não podia fazer o mesmo por ele ...

Você pode ter uma vida comigo ou pode ter uma vida com Mark. Você não pode ter os dois.

Ele lhe ofereceu uma escolha. O mesmo que Chase havia lhe oferecido. Sua falta de resposta imediata o assustou. Agora, ironicamente, ele sabia algo de como Chase se sentia. Isso machuca. Foi confuso. Ele era um hipócrita.

Sua falta de resposta significava que ele não sabia. Dela ... Bem, ele sabia que a cabeça dela estava menos ferida que a dele. Se ela o tivesse amado tanto quanto ele pensara, sua resposta teria sido imediata. Sim, vou contar a Mark hoje à noite. Estou voltando para casa com você. Eu te amo.

Tudo isso. Se ela tivesse dito tudo isso, ou pelo menos uma parte disso ...

Mas ela não tinha. Ela não tinha dito nada, exceto para dizer que queria fazer sexo com ele, mas não estar com ele. Talvez devesse ter sido algum tipo de elogio distorcido que ela ainda o queria pelo sexo, e ele teria feito dessa maneira se alguém perguntasse, mas não era apenas sobre o sexo. Não foi. E o que ela havia oferecido não era um caminho que ele queria seguir.

Não tinha sido uma pergunta difícil. Você já contou a Mark? Sim teria sido a melhor resposta. Em breve, ou amanhã, estaria tudo bem. Ela não tinha dito nada disso também. Chase ... Ele teria dito que o amava. Esse pensamento veio espontaneamente e ele amaldiçoou todo mundo, de Chase a Wilson, Stacy a si mesmo, baixinho.

Era só o começo dele que talvez, talvez ele tivesse fodido. Talvez ele tivesse alguém que o tivesse amado assim, sem consideração por mais ninguém. Talvez ele tivesse tido isso bem na sua frente. E ele arruinou tudo. Uma combinação de ações, com certeza, mas ele começou. Efeito dominó.

Por mais que doesse, por mais que arrancasse seu coração ao admiti-lo ... Se Stacy o amava, realmente o amava, a conversa deles teria sido diferente. Ela estava feliz com Mark, e isso era uma coisa boa para ela. Mark foi fácil. Mark tinha mais alguns problemas agora, com certeza, mas não eram nada parecidos com os de House. Talvez ela quisesse fácil. Talvez ela o amava, mas não o suficiente para lidar. Ele não sabia, mas o que ele fez foi que ela não ficaria feliz com ele. Mesmo que ela aparecesse, mesmo que ele 'vencesse' ... Não seria o que ele queria dela. Nunca poderia ser.

Tudo o que ele podia fazer agora era dizer a ela o quanto isso não daria certo antes que ela contasse a Mark. Ha. Se ela alguma vez faria. Não consertaria nada ... Não para ele. Ele jogou e perdeu tudo. Mas pelo menos ele não pioraria as coisas.

HHHHHHHHH

Vou falar com Mark hoje à noite ... E vou ficar aqui com você.

Ele não tinha a intenção de ouvi-lo passando, mas ele tinha e ...

Chase encostou-se na parede dois corredores acima de onde ele finalmente parou para recuperar o fôlego. Ou os pensamentos dele. Ou seu coração, que estava prestes a bater no peito. Ela estava ficando. Com Casa. Com Casa. Acabou, decisão tomada. Realmente não tinha sido ele.

Ele esperava, mesmo ultimamente, que talvez, talvez de alguma forma ... Algum milagre ...

"Talvez não exista isso." Ele murmurou para ninguém em particular, e o corredor vazio não teve resposta. Ele ainda podia ouvi-la. Ele não ouvira a resposta de House, mas sabia que devia estar feliz. Ele tinha que ter sido. Ele estava feliz, de uma maneira muito egoísta, por não ter ouvido aquilo. Ouvir a voz feliz por ela ... Não. Isso teria sido demais.

Com quem ele estava brincando? Era demais de qualquer maneira.

Ele pensou brevemente em ir à capela, mas não teve vontade de orar. Ele estava com muita raiva de Deus. Ele estava com raiva da vida. Ficar bêbado parecia incrivelmente atraente. E conveniente. Talvez ele pudesse esquecer o que tinha e estar pronto para ouvir as notícias de House amanhã, talvez até encontrá-las com um sorriso. Pelo bem de House, ele esperava que tudo desse certo.

Por conta própria, ele pensou que sabia como seria perder sua alma. Foi, sem dúvida, pelo menos em pedaços.


	27. Capítulo 27: Distrações

Ele só queria olhar na porta dela enquanto passava, talvez dizer oi se House não estivesse por perto. Então ele a viu fazendo as malas. Perfeito. Ela deu um sorriso triste e ele soube então que o que quer que fosse, tinha acabado. Provavelmente para sempre desta vez. Com um suspiro, ele foi até a porta dela, encostado na moldura. "O que House fez?"

Ela riu um pouco, provavelmente de quão bem ele sabia. House estava sempre 'fazendo' alguma coisa. "Ele me disse que ... Ele não poderia me fazer feliz. Que eu estaria melhor com Mark. Ele me disse que nunca poderia mudar."

"Ele não pode. Ou ele não vai. Mas eu pensei que você sabia disso."

"Eu fiz. Eu faço. Eu ... tinha decidido que não me importava."

"Você se importaria mais tarde?"

"Eu ... eu não posso dizer. Eu não sei, porque ele nem me deu essa chance." Ela estava chorando, lentamente, e ele se sentiu culpado por empurrá-la.

Intensificando-a, ele a abraçou confortavelmente. "Sinto muito, Stacy."

"Não é sua culpa que é ... nem mesmo dele. Acho que sabia que isso não poderia terminar bem. Eu só ... queria tentar."

Wilson esfregou as costas dela, seus instintos protetores assumindo o controle. "Eu sei. Ele também sabia, você sabe. Ele só ... eu não sei. Ele toma decisões às vezes por razões que eu não entendo."

Ela respirou fundo, apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. "Você conhece o outro relacionamento que você mencionou? Talvez ele apenas a tenha escolhido."

"Eu não sei."

"Ela o ama?"

Sim ele faz. "Pelo que eu posso dizer? Sim." De alguma forma, ele não achava que deveria revelar a Stacy que a outra pessoa era Chase. Se alguém alguma vez disse alguma coisa, deveria ser House. "Então ... você está indo embora."

"Eu não posso ficar. Não assim. Seria muito ..."

"Difícil."

Ela assentiu, inclinando-se para trás e enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos. "Tudo com ele é. Deus, eu vou sentir falta dele. Eu me acostumei à vida sem ele, mas ..." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu sei, me desculpe." Ele odiava perguntar, mas por mais que sentisse pena dela, House era sua principal preocupação. "Você sabe onde ele foi?"

"Eu não sei. Talvez em casa. Você sabe que ele corre para o telhado quando está chateado."

HHHHHHHHH

Ser infeliz não faz de você melhor do que ninguém, House. Isso apenas deixa você infeliz.

Bem, isso não foi perspicaz? Ser infeliz fez você infeliz. Uma criança de cinco anos poderia ter encontrado essa conexão com o Capitão Óbvio. Ele sabia que estava infeliz. O que ele não sabia era se isso iria mudar, ou mesmo se deveria. Talvez ele não merecesse. Por mais estúpido e clichê que parecesse, era verdade. Ele não sentiu que merecia ser feliz. Ele estava certo, quase sempre certo, e quando lhe diziam há anos que estava sempre errado, talvez estar certo fosse o suficiente.

Se essa era a única coisa que ele já teve, valeria a pena. Ou assim ele sempre disse. Até Stacy. Até que ele soubesse a diferença, soubesse que poderia tirar mais proveito da vida e realmente aproveitar. Aproveite a companhia dela e a vida deles juntos. Amá-la. Mas acabou, apenas confirmando sua crença de que o amor era condicional. Se aquela crença tivesse começado a vacilar nos últimos meses, bem, ela seria recolocada agora. O amor era sempre, sempre condicional, como todo o resto. Não havia amor irracional, amor além do ponto de se preocupar consigo mesmo. Todo mundo sempre se coloca em primeiro lugar quando se trata disso.

Isso foi, pelo menos, o que ele aprendeu.

Talvez Stacy ficaria feliz agora, com Mark. Talvez. Ele esperava que esse fosse o caso. E Chase ...

Pensando nele, ele percebeu que era uma coisa que, no momento, ele não sabia nada.

HHHHHHHHH

Por mais que tentasse, Chase sabia que nunca poderia ter algo positivo a dizer sobre House e Stacy. Ele repassara isso em sua cabeça, imaginando que poderia dizer a House que estava feliz por ele, mas era uma mentira. Já tinha sido difícil o suficiente dizer uma vez. Ele não podia dizer novamente. Muito menos agora, quando eles realmente estavam juntos. Eles juntos. Isso o deixou doente.

Ele não pôde deixar de pensar que talvez houvesse algo mais que ele poderia ter feito. House, por algum tempo, ainda estava indeciso. E ele não fez nada. Talvez se ele tivesse estendido a mão para ele, isso não estaria acontecendo. Mas ele havia tentado, e seus nervos haviam falhado com ele. Mais de uma vez ele nem chegou a uma declaração de abertura. Ele estava com muito medo de rejeição.

Pensando nisso, ele não tinha certeza se poderia suportar. Se House sabia ou não, ele o amava. Mais do que nada. Mesmo depois de toda a merda que havia surgido entre eles. Se fosse assim que as coisas seriam, ele não tinha certeza de que poderia viver com isso.

Talvez seja hora de voltar para a Austrália.

HHHHHHHHH

(Distrações)

"O que House disse sobre o orgasmo na câmara de oxigênio?"

"Ele não disse nada. Apenas se deu uma enxaqueca." Cameron jogou o arquivo com raiva no balcão, embora nem o gesto de raiva pudesse esconder a preocupação em seus olhos. No entanto, não foi nada comparado ao de Chase nessa declaração.

"Ele fez o que?"

"Aparentemente, auto-induziu uma enxaqueca."

Foreman balançou a cabeça. "Nada do que ele faz é surpreendente. Aqui é House . Deveríamos apenas ... Encontrar uma maneira de lidar com isso. O paciente ainda precisa de nossa atenção. Vamos, vamos lá."

"E fazer o que?" Se ele queria apenas deixar House para lidar com isso, Chase não estava disposto a fazer isso.

"Vamos fazer o que ele quer e dar-lhe drogas. Então ele nos repreende por sermos idiotas, depois nos diz o que fazer. Vamos lá."

HHHHHHHHH

"Ei."

House gemeu fracamente, com os olhos fechados.

"Está tudo bem, eu não vou acender as luzes."

"Você é melhor do que Wilson."

Chase suspirou. "Sim, bem ..." Não havia mais nada que ele realmente precisasse dizer, então mudou de assunto. "Você fez isso consigo mesmo."

"Cameron é ao mesmo tempo perspicaz e muito faladora. Quando ela quer ser. Ela não é perceptiva se isso envolve ... ai."

"Não fale tanto." Chase passou a mão sobre os olhos de House, protegendo um pouco da luz através das fendas das persianas. "Por que você fez isso?"

"A droga não funciona."

"Que droga?"

"De von Lieberman."

"…Direita." Realmente não importava seus motivos. Tudo o que importava era que ele havia feito algo estúpido e agora estava pagando por isso. Normal, para casa. Doeu vê-lo com dor, mas trouxe um cenário ainda mais doloroso. Ele realmente não deveria ser o único aqui a confortar. Ele afastou a mão. "Onde está Stacy?"

"Foi."

"Foi como em ..."

"Fui como fora do hospital, não trabalhando mais aqui, esse tipo de desaparecimento."

"Foi como em ... vocês dois ..."

"Isso importa?"

"Acho que não. Desculpe." Se ele não quisesse falar sobre isso, tudo bem. Talvez ele não quisesse fazer Chase falar sobre isso. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, ele o respeitaria. E sair.

HHHHHHHHH

"Você tem alguma idéia do que House está fazendo?"

Não, e, francamente, não tenho certeza se quero. "... Ele tem enxaqueca, eu sei disso."

"Ele tratou. Com LSD."

"Eficaz." Ele sentiu vontade de ser um pouco esperto. Wilson estava preocupado, Chase sabia, mas não era mais o mesmo. Wilson não podia esperar que ele resolvesse isso. Ele não conseguiu consertar. Ele não podia fazer nada.

"É perigoso!"

"Não mais do que o Vicodin, na verdade, e ele usa isso o tempo todo. Olha, eu sei que o raciocínio está um pouco abalado, mas isso realmente não importa. Ele não overdose, já que você está aqui dizendo eu e a menos que ele tenha uma viagem ruim e pule do prédio, algo sobre o qual eu não posso fazer nada, não vejo por que você está tão excitado. Este é o House. Apenas ... não tenho nenhuma expectativa dele e de você não ficará desapontado. " A última parte foi adicionada amargamente, e ele sabia que Wilson a pegaria.

"É isso que você está fazendo agora? Esperando tão pouco dele que ele não pode estragar tudo?"

"... Sim. Praticamente."

Wilson balançou a cabeça, triste, mas compreensivo. "Correr atrás…"

"Estou pensando em voltar para casa." Ele não sabia por que disse isso, exceto que tinha que contar a alguém. Todo pensamento secretamente acolhido chegava a esse ponto, eventualmente, o ponto em que era estressante demais apenas mantê-lo para si mesmo.

Os olhos de Wilson se arregalaram. "Austrália?"

"Sim."

"Chase ... eu não deveria explicar isso, mas ele te ama."

"Boa maneira de mostrar isso."

"Correr atrás…."

"Olha ... ele estava interessado. Mas nada que você possa dizer me fará acreditar que ele me ama. Não quando ele está com ela." Chase se virou para sair, mas as palavras finais de Wilson o pararam.

"Ele não é."


	28. Capítulo 28: Tentativas Sem Coração

Ele não é. House não estava com Stacy? Não era? "Desde quando?"

"Desde alguns dias atrás. Ela se foi."

"Eu descobri que ela se foi, mas eu não tinha certeza de que eles estavam ... O que aconteceu?"

"Isso é realmente para ele te dizer-" Chase se afastou, mas Wilson agarrou o braço dele "MAS ... eu vou te dizer que foi uma decisão dele. Não dela. Ela não o deixou. Ele disse a ela que tinha acabado. "

A boca de Chase ficou seca. "Por quê?"

"Fale com ele."

Ele queria. Deus, ele queria. "…Eu devo."

"Eu pensei que você poderia perdoá-lo." Wilson estava lhe dando aquele olhar, aquele castigo "seja melhor que esse" olhar que tantas vezes caía sobre House.

"Não ... diga isso tão alto e poderoso como se você fosse melhor que eu. Você pode perdoar qualquer coisa a ele, você não é ... Seu relacionamento com House é diferente."

Wilson assentiu. "É. Mas mesmo que não fosse ... eu sei que ele comete erros."

"Isso não foi apenas um erro, foi um deliberado 'eu quero voltar com o meu ex'. E ele dormiu. Eles dormiram juntos, por pouco tempo que estavam juntos. Isso não é como esquecer minha aniversário ou não lavar a louça. "

"Você não foi ... Perfeito também." Wilson disse devagar, com os olhos longe dos de Chase, como se odiasse jogar essa carta.

Quase tanto quanto Chase odiava ter dito isso. "Isso ... Isso foi um erro. Foi uma merda, sim, e eu estava errado ao fazê-lo, mas ... Não era a mesma coisa. Eu não tenho sentimentos por Cameron, e nunca tenho."

Ele sabia que Wilson sabia que tinha razão, e não insistiu mais nesse assunto. "Você quer resolver isso com House?"

"Sim. Mas isso não significa que sim. O que você quer e o que recebe são muitas vezes duas coisas diferentes. Tenho certeza de que queria trabalhar com suas duas primeiras esposas, mas você já deve saber que às vezes isso simplesmente não acontece. Não importa o quanto você queira. "

HHHHHHHHH

Wilson estava ficando um pouco cansado de ser babá da Casa. E consciente. E coração E tantas outras coisas que sua mente não conseguiu listar todas. Talvez ele estivesse mais do que um pouco cansado disso. Não que ele estivesse pronto para desistir, ou que ele iria desistir. Só que ... Ele queria que House, pela primeira vez, fizesse algo por sua própria vontade.

"Casa."

Ele estava sentado no escuro, e o olhar que deu a Wilson quando seus olhos se ergueram foi suficiente para lhe dar calafrios. Ele parecia ... Era difícil descrever, derrotado, mas assustadoramente ... Diferentemente da maioria das pessoas que alcançavam um nível aceitável de tristeza, o ódio e o desespero eram uma arte para House. Ao longo dos anos, ele sofreu muito bem.

Wilson afastou a preocupação o suficiente para se concentrar na conversa. "Você precisa falar com Chase."

"Sobre o quê? Política? Religião? Aquecimento global? Você sabe que tem sido-"

"CASA." Wilson esfregou os olhos com força, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei se posso lidar com sua insanidade por muito mais tempo." Ele suspirou. "Apenas ... faça o que quiser. Mas se você o ama e não diz nada, é você quem está fodendo isso. Ele está pensando em deixar você saber."

"Talvez ele devesse."

"Você realmente quer isso? Sério?"

"…Não."

"Então-"

"E ouvi-lo dizer o quê? Que eu perdi minha chance? Desculpe, eu não sou tão guloso por punição." Wilson ficou um pouco surpreso com a veemência por trás das palavras. Pelo menos ele estava dizendo a verdade.

"Você não sabe o que ele vai dizer porque não tentou! Olha, eu estou cansado de lhe dizer o que fazer. Você deveria ter que descobrir tudo isso por si mesmo, qualquer indivíduo normal teria, menos você ... Você tem que arriscar algo para ganhar algo, House. Às vezes você tem que arriscar muito. Tudo depende do valor daquilo que você deseja ganhar. "

"Obrigado pela mensagem inspiradora. Posso rasgar a página e seguir para o dia seguinte agora? Talvez algo sobre como todo mundo tem um número finito de chances, e uma vez que elas estejam abertas-"

"Chase disse isso?" House não disse nada. "Então fale com ele. E espero que ele tenha mais senso do que você."

"Ele não vai."

Ao olhar perplexo de Wilson, House esclareceu.

"Fale comigo. Ele tem todos os motivos para não fazê-lo. Mais motivos do que ele sabe que não precisa."

"E esses seriam ..."

"Esqueça."

"Ele já sabe que você e Stacy-"

"Esqueça."

HHHHHHHHH

Ele sempre odiou a hipocrisia, e isso fazia parte da ironia disso. A mesma coisa que ele fez com Chase ... Ele sentiu a dor do outro lado e percebeu exatamente o que Chase queria dizer. Percebeu que talvez ele devesse saber, para começar, havia algo diferente em seu relacionamento com Chase ...

Algo que poderia ter durado, se ele não tivesse sido tão idiota. Esse foi o problema. Ele sempre foi um idiota. Ele não era bom em iniciar conversas e ainda pior em desculpas, mas pelo menos uma coisa que Wilson havia mencionado era verdade ... Ele realmente não tinha nada a perder.

Se Chase se recusasse a falar com ele, com certeza, sua depressão chegaria a um nível mais baixo, mas na verdade, já estava a caminho. No momento ele não tinha nada. Nada era fácil de arriscar. Seu orgulho, por outro lado ... Aquele era mais difícil. Ele já havia se desculpado com Chase antes, embora a última vez que Chase nunca o tivesse perdoado. Para o pai dele. Havia um milhão de desculpas ... ele estava bravo, chateado, eles não conversavam sobre isso desde então, mas tudo voltou ao fato de que suas desculpas não haviam sido boas o suficiente.

Se não importava se ele estava arrependido, não parecia ter importância se ele dissesse isso. Mas ele sabia que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Desculpas por algumas coisas eram esperadas, mesmo que não fossem aceitas. Assim como era esperado que um criminoso se desculpasse em um julgamento por assassinato, mas a família da vítima não precisava aceitar. Um exemplo um pouco duro, mas o princípio era o mesmo.

Ele não esperava nada de Chase. Ele queria ... Mais do que ele admitiria prontamente. No curto prazo, ele queria agarrá-lo e empurrá-lo contra a parede mais próxima até que não conseguisse respirar. A longo prazo ... A maneira como as coisas estavam indo tinha sido boa. Ele gostou disso. Mas, isso não importa mais agora, importa? Porque você é um bastardo.

Ele poderia pelo menos pedir desculpas. Mesmo que Chase nunca tenha aceitado. Ele pedia desculpas e deixava em paz. Ele não podia esperar, realmente, mais do que isso.

HHHHHHHHH

"Correr atrás."

Chase congelou, a mão ainda pairando sobre o copo na mesa de conferência que ele estava prestes a pegar. Ele estava quase pronto para ir. "Sim?"

"EU…"

House parecia incerto, e isso foi interessante o suficiente para fazer Chase se virar.

"Eu entendo agora porque você pensou que eu estava usando você. Eu não estava. Mas sinto muito. Por tudo." Parecia que era preciso tudo o que precisava para sair, e quando terminou, virou-se e saiu sem esperar Chase responder. Chase estava atordoado demais para chamá-lo.

Sentindo-se estranhamente fraco e confuso, Chase afundou na cadeira, a cabeça nas mãos. House pediu desculpas. Ele não precisou. Por que, então, ele não se sentiu melhor?

HHHHHHHHH

Você fala com o Chase?

Ele falou com Chase ... Bem, House sabia que ele obviamente trabalhava. Lendo nas entrelinhas, ele queria saber se havia conversado com ele depois do trabalho. Hoje, especificamente.

Desde essa tarde não. Você fez? Quando House não respondeu após 15 minutos, Wilson mandou uma mensagem novamente. O que você disse a ele? Você quer saber se ele está bem?

Eu não disse isso.

Então o que você está querendo

Esqueça. Obrigado por nada.

Wilson suspirou e desligou o telefone. Ele tinha vontade de falar com Chase agora, mas talvez pela primeira vez seria melhor se ele ficasse fora disso. Isso pode forçar House a verificar ele mesmo. Ou, pode sair pela culatra e ele descobriria que amanhã deveria ter jogado o meio termo. Se fosse esse o caso, ele poderia culpar a viagem amanhã. Agora ... House só pode estar aprendendo alguma coisa. E esse fato valeu a pena esperar.

HHHHHHHHH

Ele atendeu no quarto toque. "Olá?"

Ele parecia ... Bem, talvez um pouco bêbado. Era difícil dizer com uma palavra. Talvez ele desse mais um pouco.

"Olá?"

O mesmo. Ainda um talvez.

"…Casa?"

House engoliu em seco e bateu o telefone. De alguma forma, ele havia descoberto. Ou talvez ele fosse o único louco (estúpido) o suficiente para ligar para o apartamento de Chase à uma da manhã e apenas ouvir. Ele deve estar bebendo. Ele estava bebendo o tempo todo agora. Costumava ser uma ocasião para ele ficar bêbado em uma noite da semana. Agora isso ... Não que isso estivesse interferindo em seu trabalho. Ainda. Isso nunca pode interferir em seu trabalho. Mas isso poderia matá-lo. Sob a influência, ele poderia se matar. Nada disso deveria ter sido mais o problema de House.

Seu telefone vibrou em sua mão e ele ligou, depois olhou para a tela.

Se você quiser conversar, não desligue. Se você não quiser conversar, não ligue.


	29. Capítulo 29: Skin Deep

Ele não ficou realmente surpreso quando House não ligou de volta, mas isso não significava que ele não esperava que ligasse. Ele pensou, talvez, que House queria ter uma conversa real. Talvez ele estivesse errado. Talvez House não se importasse e tivesse acabado de cobrir sua bunda, certificando-se de que Chase estava bem. Cuddy teria um de seus ataques gritantes se algo que ela sentisse ser culpa de House acontecesse.

Ele estava a caminho da cozinha quando ouviu a batida na porta. Ele fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir, sem querer ter esperança. A esperança era perigosa, mas nesse caso ele tinha quase certeza de que estava certo ... Ninguém mais bateu à sua porta a essa hora. Apenas para acalmar seus nervos, mostrar que não é ele , ele olhou pelo olho mágico antes de abrir a porta ...

E viu House encostado na moldura da porta. Chase respirou fundo. Talvez ele quisesse conversar, afinal.

HHHHHHHHH

House estava apenas esperando que Chase o deixasse entrar. Ele sabia que estava em casa, porque ele levou apenas 10 minutos para decidir que ele poderia muito bem ir até lá. Se ele fosse fazer algo estúpido, ele poderia muito bem fazer algo realmente estúpido, como tentar falar com ele pessoalmente. Quando você não tinha nada, não tinha nada a perder. Quem disse isso ... Bob Dylan? Talvez. Muitas pessoas disseram isso. Era verdade, mesmo que perder o "nada" ainda pudesse ser doloroso. Ele sabia que nunca poderia ter dito nada por telefone, e sabia que não poderia dizer nada agora. Ele pode chegar apenas a respostas rápidas e algumas declarações quase boas, mas ele estava tentando pelo menos.

Chase abriu a porta, a surpresa bastante evidente em seus olhos, embora House pudesse dizer que ele estava fazendo todos os esforços para agir como se isso fosse normal. "Entre."

House nunca conseguiu pensar na coisa certa a dizer. Ele sabia disso, ele sabia quase toda a sua vida. Ele podia citar fatos o dia inteiro, mas qualquer coisa que sentisse e ... Ele preferia não dizer, ou mesmo aludir a isso. Ele fez coisas. Às vezes, esses impulsos funcionavam bem para ele, às vezes eles saíam pela culatra. Foi um acerto e um acerto, mas ele tinha que esperar que este não sentisse muita falta porque ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia de como iniciar a conversa que eles precisavam ter ...

Em vez disso, ele fez o que sabia do fato que queria fazer, e largou a bengala para agarrar a coleira de Chase com as duas mãos e prendê-lo contra a porta agora fechada. Ele o beijou com força, por um momento, sem perceber ou se importar se Chase respondeu porque era tão bom beijá-lo novamente ... Quando seu senso voltou, ele percebeu que Chase estava respondendo, beijando-o com força igual, mãos no peito e sobre seus ombros, movendo-se constantemente como se não pudesse tocá-lo o suficiente.

House pressionou mais forte contra ele, recuou apenas para respirar rapidamente antes de retomar o beijo, uma mão deslizando da gola de Chase para inclinar a cabeça para trás. Chase gemeu, apertou seu aperto, uma mão puxando a camisa de House em uma tentativa desesperada de fazê-lo recuar por tempo suficiente para removê-la. Era maravilhosamente tentador, mas ele sabia que se as coisas continuassem assim, teriam que se afastar da porta. Ele poderia ficar por um tempo contra uma parede, mas sua perna não seria capaz de suportar isso ... E além disso, por mais que ele quisesse as mãos de Chase nele agora , ele não tinha vindo aqui apenas por isso. E, ele percebeu, ele não queria que Chase pensasse que ele tinha.

Ele se afastou hesitante, lamentando ainda mais quando Chase esfregou o lado com uma mão quente sob a camisa. "Chase ..." Agora ele realmente tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Alguma coisa importante. Pelo menos algo lógico. "Eu não sou ... eu disse a Stacy para não ficar."

Chase fechou os olhos e suspirou, os ombros caídos um pouco. "Eu ouvi."

"Eu quis dizer isso."

"Por quê? Porque você ficou com medo ou porque-"

"Porque eu estava errado." Os olhos de Chase se abriram. Lá. Ele teve sua atenção. "EU…"

Chase se inclinou e pegou sua bengala, entregou a ele e fez sinal para ele se sentar. O que ele fez, sentando-se em uma extremidade do sofá e esperando que, de alguma forma, Chase terminasse seu pensamento por ele. "Como assim?"

Como ele estava errado? Bem, isso entrou no que ela disse havia dito e no que House fez com Chase e nada disso era território seguro. Ele nem sabia como dizer o mais basicamente possível. "Eu ... ela não me amava."

"Eu poderia ter te dito isso. Espere ... eu não te disse isso?"

Ágil, mas ele merecia. Estranho para Chase embora. Ele olhou para o apartamento. Abra a garrafa na cozinha. Ele suspeitava. "Você fez. Você também me disse para decidir o que eu não podia. Algo que eu ... deveria ter sido capaz de fazer." Ele não conseguia olhar para Chase. "Eu deveria ter antes, mas tenho agora."

"E?"

"Ela se foi, não é?"

Chase suspirou, parecendo cansado e confuso. Aparentemente, ele não sabia se acreditava em House ou não. House não o culpava. Ele não tinha tanta certeza de que teria acreditado nele também, se seus papéis tivessem sido revertidos. Chase foi para a cozinha, provavelmente para servir outro copo, mas House estava logo atrás dele. Ele pegou a garrafa no momento em que foi servir. "Não. Não mais."

O olhar de Chase era venenoso. House arrancou a garrafa da mão, agradecido por ele ser mais forte.

"Isso está fora de controle."

"Não, não é."

"Sim, é. Por que você acha que as pessoas com problemas de bebida tendem a ter uma longa fila na família? Quero dizer, você acha que um deles odeia o suficiente para desistir, certo? Bem, esse era o caso , e você não tocou até agora. E agora, você não pode parar. O vício está em sua família, você é um médico, sabe tudo o que eu disse é verdade e você sabia melhor do que isso. "

Chase riu amargamente. "Sim. Eu odiei. Eu odiava. Tomei cuidado."

"Sim, bem, você escorregou." Ele só estava bravo porque estava preocupado. Chase tinha que ver isso. Ele teve que.

"Não me dê sermão. A culpa é sua. Você quer culpar alguém, você fez isso comigo! Eu estava bem, não tive nenhum problema até você estragar tudo!"

Ele já sabia, sabia que havia levado Chase a isso, mas ... Conhecer por si mesmo e ouvir Chase dizer que eram duas coisas diferentes. Ouvindo Chase dizer isso ... Isso foi pior do que ele poderia imaginar que seria. Ele havia causado isso. Ele tinha estragado tudo. Não é surpreendente. Ele sempre fez. "... você está certo. Eu não sou ... nada remotamente bom para você. Eu deveria ter te deixado em paz." Ele saiu, quase certo de ter ouvido Chase dizer outra coisa para detê-lo. Ele não tinha certeza, mas isso não importava. Chase seria melhor se ele o deixasse em paz.

HHHHHHHHH

(Profundidade da pele)

(A manhã seguinte)

Não demorou muito tempo para perceber o que havia feito. House veio aqui para conversar e, como um idiota, ele o fugiu com o que provavelmente era uma das piores coisas que ele poderia ter dito. Isto é culpa sua…

Ele era um idiota. Claro, todo mundo dizia coisas estúpidas quando estava bêbado, mas isso ... Isso levou o bolo. O arrependimento foi inacreditável e só aumentou sua dor de cabeça atual. Ele estava acordado desde que House saíra, mas não estava bebendo. As coisas que ele dissera a House, pelo menos por enquanto, o forçaram a se concentrar. House estava certo. Ele era viciado. Ele estava se tornando sua mãe.

Mais do que isso, House tinha acabado de fazer tudo, mas disse a ele que queria resolver as coisas ... Isso era tudo que ele queria ouvir por tanto tempo. Ele não tinha certeza de que House tinha acabado com Stacy, ele não tinha certeza de nada, mas House queria tentar e isso ... Isso foi o suficiente.

Ele não tinha certeza, agora, se ele havia matado alguma chance disso, mas ele tinha que ser o único a chegar agora ...

Ele vestiu algumas roupas e saiu pela porta o mais rápido possível, indo para o apartamento de House.

HHHHHHHHH

9:19. O maldito alarme tocou nos últimos 30 minutos e ele estava dando um cochilo. Ele simplesmente não estava com vontade de se levantar. Sempre, na verdade, mas particularmente não no momento. A perna dele doía como o inferno. Logicamente, ele sabia que o repentino aumento da dor havia sido provocado pela conversa na noite passada, mas tudo o que ele pôde ou reconheceu foi a dor. Ele precisava de Vicodin. Ele precisava não entrar no trabalho (Cuddy o mataria). Ele não tinha certeza de se importar com o que Cuddy faria com ele. Ele poderia tirar um dia doente. Ele tinha aqueles.

Ele se sentou com cuidado, as mãos esfregando a perna para tentar aliviar parte das cãibras no músculo. Oh, hoje seria divertido ...

"Ei." A voz era suave e hesitante, e embora ele não estivesse acostumado a alguém estar em seu apartamento hoje em dia, isso realmente não o fez pular. Ele não esperava que Chase aparecesse, mas talvez ele quisesse que ele aparecesse.

Ainda assim, isso não significava que ele tinha que olhar para ele. Ou responda. Mas ... "Não. Você estava certo."

" Não , eu não estava. Eu estava errada. Você estava certa. Eu estou ... Está fora de controle. E sou eu quem estraguei tudo. Isso não é sua culpa. É minha."

Ouvir que antes agora teria sido bom. Agora, ele não tinha certeza se podia acreditar. Claro, Chase era responsável por suas próprias ações, mas House nunca era bom em relacionamentos com outras pessoas, a tensão de lidar com ele era demais ... Ele deveria saber que não deveria mexer com a vida de Chase.

Ele ouviu Chase se mover, sentiu seu peso mudar para a cama atrás dele até que ele estava contra ele por trás. "House ... me escute. Eu estava bêbado. Eu era ... um idiota. E você estava tentando cuidar de mim. Você ... sempre faz de uma maneira ou de outra. Mas apenas dizendo que estou melhor sem você, isso é ... não é verdade e não é uma resposta. Não quis dizer nada do que disse ontem à noite, mas sei as coisas que você disse ... Você fez. E se você quiser resolver isso ... é o que eu sempre quis ".

House suspirou, ainda não querendo responder. Isso não poderia terminar bem. Ainda havia muitos problemas entre eles, problemas de confiança acima de tudo ... Chase passou os braços em volta da cintura, pressionando-o contra o peito. Ele não conseguiu se afastar.

Chase apoiou a cabeça no ombro de House, bem-vindo e familiar. "Greg ..." House percebeu que ele gostava do jeito que soava com seu sotaque, suave e diferente o suficiente de Stacy, para que não o lembrasse de mais nada. "Por favor, fale comigo. Sinto muito. Apenas ... não estou dizendo que as coisas não serão mais difíceis agora, mas acho que ainda podemos resolver isso ... Podemos tentar ..." Seus lábios encontraram o pescoço de House e inclinaram a cabeça. em resposta, dando a ele melhor acesso. "Me responda…"

House assentiu levemente. Foi o suficiente, Chase entendeu. Eles ainda, ele sabia, em algum momento falar sobre por que House disse a Stacy para sair ou por que Chase não o perdoou ou por uma dúzia de outras coisas, mas o que aconteceu agora ... Pelo menos eles estavam juntos novamente. Pelo menos eles poderiam lutar dentro desse contexto, em um relacionamento novamente. Não havia nada voltando ao normal, mas era um começo.

E, finalmente, um pouco de felicidade


End file.
